Comment bien représenter les Français aux Etats-Unis - mode d'emploi
by Aladine98
Summary: ATTENTION! Histoire en français ET en anglais (marque l'intégration progressive du personnage principal français dans un pays anglophone). Bérénice, 17 ans et française, est amenée à vivre contre son gré à Forks. Avec sa nouvelle amie Bella Swan, elle découvre les sombres mystères dont regorge la petite ville apparemment si tranquille...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight characters**

 **Bonjour! Voici une nouvelle petite fiction, ce n'est pas une traduction cette fois. Je me mets cette fois dans la peau de Bérénice, à qui je m'identifie bien qu'elle soit plus jeune et qu'elle ne porte pas le même prénom que moi. Autrement, le côté asocial que vous allez découvrir par la suite, c'est tout moi!**

 **Comme vous l'avez sûrement lu dans le résumé, il s'agit d'une histoire écrite en français d'abord, puis en anglais. N'hésitez pas si vous avez des suggestions ou des critiques, elles sont toutes les bienvenues!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mon premier jour dans un nouveau lycée.

Fascinant.

Irritant.

Terrifiant.

D'autant plus que le lycée en question n'est pas français, mais américain. Tout le monde y parle anglais. Tout le monde sauf moi.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'avais beaucoup pleuré ces derniers temps, aussi avais-je appris à refouler les sanglots. Mais, j'avais beau être dans ce pays depuis un mois, j'étais en deuil. En deuil de la France. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'aimais mon pays natal avant le jour, ce fameux jour, où ma mère s'était exclamée un soir après que je fus rentrée des cours : "ma chérie, nous partons vivre aux States !"

Et ma vie routinière, que j'aimais plus que tout, s'était écroulée du jour au lendemain.

Tout cela était pathétique. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. J'étais certaine que beaucoup de jeunes français de mon âge rêvaient d'aller vivre aux Etats-Unis. Même si c'était dans une petite ville pluvieuse du nom de Forks – nom qui par ailleurs signifie "fourchettes" – dans un Etat arriéré du pays le plus puissant du monde. De grandes perspectives d'avenir, effectivement. Le point positif était que j'allais pouvoir acquérir une bonne base d'anglais avant de retourner en France pour mes études supérieures, quand je serai majeure et que je pourrai enfin quitter mes parents.

Je pris une grande inspiration, puis me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers l'accueil du lycée. Je saluai la secrétaire et tentai, tant bien que mal, de comprendre son charabia. La phrase "il faut que je m'y fasse" était, depuis quelques semaines désormais, comme un leitmotiv dans mon esprit. Si je paniquais à chaque fois que je ne comprenais pas, je n'allais pas survivre. Je devais écouter ce qu'on me disait, chercher les mots qui m'étaient familiers, quitte à demander à mon interlocuteur de me parler plus lentement. C'était ce que m'avait conseillé une "amie" – du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus – qui avait déjà voyagé plusieurs fois dans d'autres pays. Seulement, elle, elle était faite pour cela. Moi, pas : je n'avais jamais souhaité partir de mon pays et je n'y avais pas été préparée. Et, malgré le fait que je _m'efforçais_ de de ne pas céder à la panique, ce n'était pas facile. La nervosité me rongeait, et j'avais des insomnies terribles depuis que j'étais ici.

"And have a lovely day!" me souhaita chaleureusement la secrétaire après m'avoir remis mon emploi du temps et un plan du lycée. D'après ce que j'avais compris, je n'étais pas la seule nouvelle étudiante aujourd'hui. Une autre fille avait élu domicile à Forks et commençait également les cours aujourd'hui, en ce premier jour du deuxième semestre, mi-janvier. Au moins, je n'étais pas complètement seule au monde.

Le truc en Amérique, c'est que les emplois du temps au lycée ne varient pas d'un jour à l'autre. Je détestais cela. Ainsi, tous les matins, les cours commençaient à sept heures et demi. Donc, super tôt. J'avais six heures de cours jusqu'à la pause du midi, puis je reprenais à treize heures trente pour terminer seulement à quinze heures trente. Mes journées allaient être horribles, je le sentais. Heureusement, je commençais par un cours de français dit "advanced" pour ceux qui sont doués. J'étais flattée, mais c'était seulement pour ce cours et le cours d'allemand. La plupart des autres cours étaient "reinforced", pour ceux qui, pour le coup, sont moins doués. C'était le cas pour les maths, l'anglais et la biologie. Seule la matière "American history" n'était pas notifiée.

Mon premier cours était donc français. Génial. La salle était située au bâtiment 3, qui n'était pas très dur à trouver étant donné que le chiffre 3 était écrit noir sur blanc sur un grand panneau à l'entrée du troisième bâtiment en partant de l'accueil. A côté de la salle 302, où j'arrivai en courant, croyant être en retard dès la première heure de cours dans un nouveau lycée, d'autres personnes attendaient. Me faisant toute petite, je me joignis à eux sans me faire remarquer, vérifiant encore une fois sur mon emploi du temps que j'étais au bon endroit.

"Bonjour tout le monde !"

La prof de français, une petite prof replète et ronchon, arrivait en soupirant de l'autre côté du couloir, les clés de la classe en main. Elle ouvrit la porte après s'être frayée un chemin parmi les étudiants. Mon espoir de rester anonyme fut réduit à néant lorsque je me souvins que je devais faire signer une feuille par tous mes professeurs lors de mon premier jour. Je soupirai, irritée. J'attendis que le groupe rentre dans la classe avant de me diriger vers le bureau de la prof, où celle-ci était occupée à mettre ses papiers en ordre.

"Bonjour madame…" commençai-je timidement.

"Ah ! C'est toi la nouvelle !" s'exclama-t-elle en me lançant un regard froid.

C'était une vraie française, à n'en pas douter. Seuls les français peuvent être aussi... arrogants, pour rester polie. Elle signa la feuille que je lui tendais en marmonnant des propos en français sur le fait qu'il était impossible de gérer des élèves qui arrivaient en plein milieu de l'année scolaire et me rendit la feuille d'un geste brusque.

"Il reste une place au fond de la classe."

"Sympa l'accueil…" murmurai-je en me dirigeant vers le fond de la classe.

Je m'assis sans regarder mes camarades de classe, même si je sentais sur moi leurs regards curieux. Je n'avais pas envie de sociabiliser, tant pis si je n'avais pas d'amis. Je préférais souffrir seule.

"Bien !" commença la prof, dont je ne savais toujours pas le nom. "Aujourd'hui, vous allez converser avec votre voisin pour dire ce que vous avez fait pendant les vacances. Vous devrez me remettre un compte rendu écrit."

Je soupirai avant de me tourner vers ma voisine de table. Celle-ci était très petite, avec un physique très particulier, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être attrayante. Elle était même très belle, bien qu'un peu trop maigre. Ses cheveux étaient très courts, en pointes qui partaient dans tous les côtés, d'un noir corbeau qui contrastait avec la pâleur de son visage anguleux magnifiquement formé, orné d'yeux extrêmement sombres, presque noirs. Je ne vis ces yeux étranges que l'espace d'un instant, quand elle me regarda furtivement avant de se concentrer sur son téléphone portable qu'elle cachait sous la table. Elle avait l'air inspirée…

"Bonjour", commençai-je avec prudence.

"Bonjour", fit-elle d'un air absent sans lever les yeux de son portable.

Elle avait un petit accent adorable.

"Euh… Comment tu t'appelles ?"

Je me sentais vraiment bête à côté d'elle. Je l'ennuyais plus qu'autre chose.

"Alice."

"Ah. Moi c'est Bérénice."

"Je sais."

"Dis-moi, est-ce que tout le monde est aussi peu accueillant dans ce lycée ?" demandai-je soudain, avant de plaquer la main sur ma bouche.

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas l'air de mal le prendre, elle se contenta d'un petit sourire, et ce fut tout. Je ne savais même pas si elle avait compris ce que je venais de dire. Désemparée, je fixai la feuille de papier qui était devant moi. Je décidai de mettre en œuvre mon imagination débordante.

 _Alice n'a visiblement pas passé de très bonnes vacances. Des quelques mots qu'elle a daigné m'accorder, je peux proposer un résumé rapide de ses deux semaines hors du lycée. Elle n'a rien fait de particulièrement intéressant, j'ai malgré tout réussi à glaner quelques informations._

 _Elle est donc partie fêter Noël en Espagne. Saviez-vous que, dans le sud de l'Espagne, une station balnéaire toujours ensoleillée propose aux touristes un diplôme de petite sirène ? Alice a toujours aimé la_ Petite Sirène _, et elle suppliait ses parents encore et encore pour y aller. Ceux-ci ont fini par céder… La jeune fille a donc enfilé une queue de poisson et a passé les épreuves avec succès avant d'obtenir son diplôme. Ensuite, après un petit essai de rodéo, elle est partie à la recherche des dauphins dans la Méditerranée et a failli se noyer à mi-chemin entre la France et la Corse. Heureusement, elle a été secourue par des marins qui passaient par là. Elle a apprécié le bateau, je pense…_

 _Revenue en Amérique, elle a été atteinte de la pneumonie et n'est pas sortie de son lit pendant cinq jours. Bonne année 2006 !_

 _PS : étant donné le manque de coopération de ma voisine, ceci n'est que pure fiction._

Je relus mon papier et éclatai de rire silencieusement, essayant d'imaginer Alice avec une queue de poisson. Alice pouffa après avoir jeté un simple coup d'œil à ma feuille. Comment avait-elle pu lire si vite ? En tout cas, elle ne dit rien et se pencha sur sa propre feuille. Elle se mit à écrire à toute vitesse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demandai-je.

"Je t'invente des vacances intéressantes", répondit-elle simplement.

"J'aurais aimé qu'elles le soient…" murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Tout ce que j'avais fait, c'était me mettre à niveau pour intégrer le lycée. J'en avais tellement marre de l'anglais que j'avais l'impression de littéralement saturer. J'en étais même tombée malade.

"Tu veux lire ?" demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

"Je te fais confiance", répondis-je, soudain mal à l'aise.

Alors que la fin de l'heure approchait dangereusement, je devins de plus en plus nerveuse.

"Tu vas t'habituer, tu vas voir", m'affirma Alice.

Je lui lançai un regard incrédule sans daigner répondre. Depuis quand m'adressait-elle la parole sans que ce soit en lien quelconque avec le cours ? Cette fille était décidément très étrange. Elle ne savait rien de moi, mais j'avais l'impression d'être tout sauf un secret pour elle. La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la première heure finit par retentir et je me levai sans un mot. Je déposai mon travail sur le bureau de la prof avant de sortir d'un pas rapide pour me diriger vers le bâtiment 2, où allait avoir lieu la pire des matières : les mathématiques.

Comme lorsque j'étais arrivée devant la salle de français, des gens attendaient dans le couloir, non pas que le prof arrive, mais que les élèves du cours d'avant sortent tous. Comme au cours précédent, je laissai les autres entrer dans la salle avant moi afin que la voie soit libre pour accéder au bureau du prof pour lui faire signer mon papier. Cependant, une autre fille qui tenait dans ses mains une feuille semblable à la mienne avait l'air de vouloir faire la même chose que moi. Nos regards se croisèrent, et elle sourit légèrement. Je lui rendis son sourire, espérant qu'il n'avait pas trop l'air d'une grimace, et je lui fis signe de passer devant moi. Je la suivis jusqu'au bureau de Mr Verner. Celui-ci, un grand sourire faux aux lèvres, nous demanda de nous présenter toutes les deux devant toutes la classe. J'eus envie de commettre un homicide. Je m'étais promis que je n'ouvrirais pas la bouche de la journée pour parler anglais. Et voilà que j'allais me ridiculiser devant une quinzaine de personnes, tout simplement parce que monsieur souhaitait que je me _présente_? L'autre fille n'avait pas l'air plus enjouée que moi à cette idée, mais elle, ce fut dans un anglais parfait qu'elle s'adressa au reste du groupe, même si sa présentation fut très succincte. Puis ce fut mon tour. Je décidai d'y aller à fond et débitai mon texte à toute vitesse : "hi, my name is Bérénice and I'm French." Heureusement, cela sembla suffire au prof, qui nous envoya toutes les deux à une table vide au fond de la classe. D'après ce que j'avais saisi de sa courte présentation, le nom de l'autre fille était Isabella Swan, mais elle préférait être appelée Bella. J'avais déjà eu de la chance de comprendre ça.

Le cours commença. Dès les premiers mots de mathématiques que le prof prononça, je commençai à me sentir mal. J'avais toujours détesté les maths, je n'y arrivais pas et il n'y avait rien à faire. Je voyais tout le monde écrire sur son cahier pendant que le prof parlait et écrivait au tableau, mais ma main droite tremblait tellement que j'avais presque peur de me saisir de mon stylo. Malgré mes bonnes résolutions, mon cerveau me torturait de plus en plus, me criant : _tu ne vas jamais y arriver, jamais ! Tu es nulle et tu le resteras !_ Après un moment, je regardai ma montre, impatiente de sortir de cette salle de malheur.

"Hey, are you alright?" fit une voix près de moi.

Je tournai la tête pour faire face à Bella, dont j'avais momentanément oublié la présence. J'acquiesçai avec un petit sourire, espérant ainsi la convaincre que j'allais bien. C'était son premier jour, à elle aussi, et je ne voulais pas qu'en plus elle s'inquiète pour moi.

"Would you want to borrow my copybook after class?"

Je mis un certain temps avant de me souvenir que le mot "borrow" signifiait "emprunter". Elle me proposait de lui emprunter son cahier après les cours ! Nice !

"Euh, yeah, why not !" bredouillai-je. "Thank you!"

Sincèrement, je doutais de parvenir un jour à comprendre quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine, que ce soit sur n'importe quel cahier, mais elle était tellement gentille de proposer que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

"Would you want to eat with me at lunch?" demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Je la regardai avec stupeur. J'avais compris les mots tout de suite, mais j'eus tout de même peur de ne pas avoir bien compris.

"You sure?" demandai-je après un petit moment. "I mean... I'm not very interesting."

Elle eut un petit sourire.

"Me neither," répondit-elle simplement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Voici un deuxième chapitre (assez cours, je le concède) de ce mode d'emploi qui j'espère ne vous servira jamais dans la vraie vie. Représenter les Français en Amérique, that sucks! En tout cas, je m'amuse bien à écrire ça. J'espère que la lecture est plaisante également de votre côté. Le troisième chapitre est écrit, mais j'aime faire durer le plaisir et il sera publié un peu plus tard!**

* * *

"Bérénice ! This way !"

Je me retournai. Bella arrivait vers moi en agitant la main pour me saluer. Ses pieds se prirent l'un dans l'autre et elle trébucha avant de s'affaler sur le sol poussiéreux du hall d'entrée du lycée. Je me précipitai sur elle, inquiète.

"I'm fine," assura-t-elle en se relevant.

Je ne dis rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire, me contentant de l'aider à se relever. Quatre heures de cours avaient passé depuis notre dernière entrevue, et il était maintenant l'heure d'aller manger.

"How are you doing with school so far?" s'enquit gentiment Bella après avoir épousseté ses vêtements.

"Just fine, thank you," répondis-je, ne souhaitant pas aborder plus le sujet. En vérité, je sentais que je n'allais pas tenir, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Pas tout de suite. "And you ?" demandai-je pour être polie.

"Just fine, thank you," répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

A ce moment-là, je sus que Bella et moi, malgré le fait que nous étions nées sur des continents différents, étions très semblables. J'étais seulement un peu moins maladroite qu'elle. Un peu.

Nous entrâmes ensemble dans la cafétaria. L'endroit était assez petit et bondé, et je sentis les battements de mon cœur accélérer à cette vue. Je détestais la foule. Puis je vis Bella sortir un petit porte-monnaie de sa poche. Je jurai en me frappant le front avec la main : j'avais complètement oublié de prendre un peu d'argent pour m'acheter à manger ce midi !

"Bérénice, what is it?" demanda Bella, l'air inquiet.

"I forgot my wallet… I'm sorry, I can't join you at lunch."

"Don't worry. I'll pay for you."

"Bella, you don't have to… I'm not even hungry!"

"You need to eat something. Come on, I will _not_ let you starve."

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas assez de vocabulaire dans ma tête pour argumenter, par conséquent je suivis à contrecœur Bella dans la file. Je pris une entrée, la moins chère, et laissai Bella payer. Je lui revaudrais cela.

"Bella ! This way !"

Bella et moi nous tournâmes dans la direction de l'appel, et je vis une fille avec une coiffure presque semblable à la mienne faire signe à Bella de rejoindre sa table. C'était l'une des plus grandes tables de la salle, à laquelle étaient installés une quinzaine de personnes. Je reconnus immédiatement la table type des gens dits _populaires._ Comme quoi, il n'y a rien de trop différent d'un lycée à l'autre, des deux côtés de l'Atlantique. Jamais je n'avais été conviée à manger à une telle table : j'étais trop occupée à me faire discrète et à me lier d'amitié avec les gens gentils. Les gens que je considère être gentils, c'est rare, surtout quand on est une fille méfiante comme moi. Bella, elle, avait l'air d'une fille gentille, et pour cette raison je m'ouvrais un peu à elle – dans la limite des stocks de mots anglais disponibles. Mais ceux qui étaient à cette table formaient un groupe bien soudé, où je sentais que je n'aurais jamais ma place. De toute façon, ils étaient trop nombreux…

Bella m'adressa un regard désolé, ayant sans doute senti ma réticence. Elle me fit signe de l'accompagner, mais je secouai la tête. Je fus surprise quand son regard se fit soudain suppliant, et je compris immédiatement qu'elle n'avait pas envie plus que moi d'aller à cette table, mais qu'elle n'osait pas dire non à la fille. Je lui emboîtai le pas en soupirant. Elle m'avait payé mon repas, je lui devais bien cela.

"Bella !" s'écria un garçon blond, l'air _très_ enjoué. Il avait presque des étoiles dans les yeux. Je levai les yeux au ciel face à cette attitude. En bonne asociale et insociable que j'étais, je ne comprenais rien à l'amour et à l'attraction qu'une fille peut exercer sur un garçon, et vice-versa. A mon humble avis, tout cela n'était qu'une perte de temps. J'étais donc bien contente de ne pas être à la place de Bella à ce moment précis, d'autant plus que, de l'autre côté de la table, un autre garçon boutonneux regardait avec jalousie son camarade qui avait parlé.

"Hey, you're the French one!"

Je grognai. En fait, j'aurais peut-être pu supporter d'être à la place de Bella à ce moment précis. L'attention de toute la table était désormais focalisée sur ma seule personne.

"Yes," répondis-je simplement avant de m'asseoir, espérant qu'une diversion allait bientôt arriver.

"So, girls, let me present everyone…" fit le garçon blond afin de détendre l'atmosphère qui soudain s'était alourdie. Ma faute ? Peut-être.

En tout cas, je fus reconnaissante de ce temps mort. J'avais au moins le temps de me remémorer la plupart des mots d'anglais que je connaissais pendant que l'autre présentait ses mille amis. J'étais contente de constater que, après six heures de cours en anglais (à part pour les cours de français et d'allemand), je commençai à prendre un peu confiance en moi.

"So, don't you speak English at all?" me demanda ensuite la fille bouclée qui avait appelé Bella.

Cette fille ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance. Elle avait ce regard de fouine qu'ont ces personnes qui ne cherchent qu'à diffuser toutes sortes de rumeurs dans tout le lycée à partir de quelques mots prononcés. Comme je l'avais remarqué plus tôt, rien ne change d'un lycée à l'autre, quel que soit le continent. Néanmoins, je m'efforçai de lui répondre.

"I do, but I don't like to. I dislike social interraction."

Et c'était la vérité : je détestais parler, surtout à de parfaits inconnus qui ne m'inspiraient pas confiance. J'espérais qu'elle aurait compris ce message plus ou moins implicite derrière mes paroles, mais elle s'exclama:

"Oh, listen to this accent! That's actually cute! Come on, do speak in French!"

"Why?" Je me repris: "What for?"

"For fun!"

"I don't want to. I don't know what to say."

"You're not funny!"

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds. "And do you think _you_ are?" rétorquai-je.

La fille me lança un regard noir, et se tut enfin, tandis que des rires fusaient autour de nous. Je ne regardai pas pour voir de qui ils provenaient, de toute façon je m'en fichais comme d'une guigne. Heureusement, Bella sauva l'ambiance de la table en posant une question très simple :

"Who are they ?"

Et là, la fille bouclée aux yeux de fouine sembla se réveiller de nouveau.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife" dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse en se trémoussant sur sa chaise.

Je mis un certain temps pour comprendre qu'elle parlait des personnes qui semblaient être derrière moi, et je n'osai pas me retourner de peur de paraître impoli, même si la Gossip Girl ne s'empêchait pas de les relooker très ouvertement. Je tentai de me concentrer sur ma salade.

"They are… very nice-looking."

Le ton de Bella m'interpella, et elle avait parlé assez lentement pour que je puisse comprendre. Soudain curieuse, je me retournai brièvement pour voir de qui les deux filles parlaient. Il s'agissait d'un groupe de quatre personnes blanches comme mes fesses et élégantes. Rien de plus. Je haussai les épaules et retournai à ma salade, qui méritait bien plus d'attention que n'importe qui dans cette cafétaria, à part peut-être Bella.

"Yes !" confirma la fille. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Il y avait de l'incrédulité dans sa voix, mêlée à un peu de dégoût. Pour ma part, je ne pensais rien de tout cela. Ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient. J'avais vraiment autre chose à penser, il était bientôt treize heures trente et mon estomac récemment rempli me faisait souffrir. Ces crampes n'étaient pas de bonne augure, je le sentais…

"I'm done here. See you later, Bella."

"Bye, Bérénice," me répondit Bella avant de reporter son attention sur le groupe des quatre personnes, bien que plus discrètement que l'autre fille. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander plus de renseignements à leur propos, j'étais déjà partie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Nouveau chapitre! Je ne pense pas aller très loin avec cette fiction, je suis même dumbfounded d'être allée jusque là!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me corriger mon anglais, ou même mon français. J'essaie de faire le moins d'erreurs possible, mais je ne suis qu'humaine, _moi_. Pas celui qu'on va voir dans ce chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'histoire américaine. Un vaste sujet à propos duquel je ne connaissais rien du tout. C'était tout juste si je ne confondais pas la Guerre d'Indépendance et la Guerre de Sécession, the _Civil War_ , comme ils aiment à le dire.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce que le prof racontait. Il pouvait bien raconter un ramassis d'âneries que je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte. Je ne savais même pas de quelle période il parlait. J'étais fatiguée, je n'avais qu'une envie : dormir. Rentrer chez moi, en France, dans _ma_ maison, et oublier ce séjour dans une région pluvieuse de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

J'avais le mal du pays. Ce ne pouvait être que cela. Depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, j'avais perdu le peu de joie de vivre qui m'habitait, et j'avais plus ou moins cessé de manger et de dormir. Seulement, ces manques se faisaient cruellement ressentir à ce moment précis, et j'avais la tête qui tournait. Je n'avais mangé qu'une salade ce midi, mais elle était repartie aussitôt dans les toilettes. Une fille s'était même moquée de moi quand elle m'avait vu vomir; les gens n'ont que ça à faire, franchement.

Je repensai à chez moi. A ma seule amie, Chloé, que j'avais laissée en France à contrecœur. Bella me faisait beaucoup penser à elle, d'ailleurs, c'était peut-être pour cette raison que je m'étais attachée rapidement à la fille alors que je m'étais promis, au préalable, de ne pas sociabiliser, comme à mon habitude. Elle me manquait tellement…

Et la nourriture française me manquait aussi. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour manger un bon cassoulet… A cette pensée, je sentis mon estomac se retourner.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Je grognai intérieurement. Les gens devaient sentir que je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon assiette, puisque cette question m'était posée quasiment à chaque cours depuis ce matin. Je tournai la tête pour faire face à mon voisin de table, qui avait eu l'air depuis le début du cours de s'ennuyer profondément. Il était très pâle, et ses yeux étaient foncés comme ceux de la fille avec qui j'avais "parlé" en cours de français. Alice, c'était son nom. Lui était grand et blond. Pas mal, mais pas mon genre. Je le trouvais trop… inaccessible dans sa beauté. Lui non plus ne semblait pas attiré par moi, et c'était tant mieux. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de se tenir le plus loin possible de moi, autant que le lui permettait la table. Néanmoins, il me regardait, l'air réellement inquiet pour moi.

"Yes," répondis-je d'un ton ferme, espérant qu'il allait me laisser tranquille.

Soudain, je me sentis envahie par un calme profond. Je n'avais jamais été aussi calme depuis… Non, jamais en fait. Ce n'était pas naturel. Je tournai vivement la tête vers mon voisin et remarquai qu'il faisait semblant de suivre le cours. Ce qui était plutôt insensé, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas suivi depuis le début.

"Would you stop that?" grognai-je. Puis je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi serait-ce lui ? Personne n'était capable de faire ça, de rendre littéralement quelqu'un calme. Or, les mots m'avaient échappé. Dans des situations telles que celle-ci, bien que moins étranges la plupart du temps, j'avais appris à me fier à mes mots plutôt qu'à ma raison. C'était mon truc : parler sans réfléchir pour dire la vérité. C'était comme si les mots que je prononçais en savaient plus que moi. C'était ridicule comme idée, bien sûr, mais c'était aussi ce qui semblait se rapprocher le plus de la vérité. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela, et une multitude d'autres petites choses semblables que les gens ne m'aimaient pas. Même mes propres parents avaient du mal à m'accepter telle que j'étais. Le garçon se raidit imperceptiblement, et le calme artificiel se retira de moi de manière _presque_ subtile.

C'était donc bien lui qui faisait cela. Je le fixai avec de grands yeux, le regardant vraiment pour la première fois. Je remarquai que sa peau n'était pas dépourvue de défaut, contrairement à ce que j'avais pu constater au début. Son bras semblait recouvert de marques quasiment invisibles comme d'anciennes cicatrices en forme de croissants de lune, que je n'aurais pas remarquées si mon attention n'était pas entièrement focalisée dessus. Des morsures ?

Je sentais que mon esprit essayait de me dire quelque chose, mais je ne parvenais pas à savoir quoi. Essayait-il de me prévenir d'un quelconque danger ? Que pouvait-il m'arriver de plus dans cette salle de classe ? Beaucoup de choses, en vérité… Qui sait, le garçon à côté de moi était peut-être un fou furieux qui n'avait qu'une envie, celle de me tuer ! Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avait-il demandé si j'allais bien ? Et pourquoi avait-il essayé de me calmer alors que je souffrais émotionnellement ? Il n'avait pas mauvais fond, mais il était dangereux, je pouvais le voir à sa posture : il se tenait très droit, comme un soldat, et il n'avait pas l'air de respirer, regardant droit devant lui sans rien vraiment voir… Il tourna brièvement les yeux vers moi, et je remarquai qu'ils étaient encore plus foncés qu'avant, ou alors s'agissait-il d'un effet de mon imagination. L'espace d'un court instant, j'entrevis le reflet déformé de mon visage dans ses iris presque noirs. Pourquoi avais-je l'air si terrifiée ?

"You're not human, are you?"

Une fois encore, les mots m'avaient échappé, confirmant ma théorie selon laquelle mon esprit essayait de me dire quelque chose d'important. Et cela s'avérait être vraiment important… Je plaquai ma main devant ma bouche, espérant qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu. Pas humain ? Mais alors… quoi ? Un dieu, un ange, un démon ?

Autour de nous, le cours se poursuivait normalement, et personne ne semblait se rendre compte de la conversation presque à sens unique qui se déroulait au fond de la salle. Lui me regardait, désormais. Il avait l'air… indécis ? Et un peu affamé, également. Je soutins son regard, non sans difficulté, à cause de… de ce pouvoir qu'il dégageait.

"Are you… a god, or something like that?" demandai-je timidement.

A ma grande surprise, il pouffa, mais il retrouva vite son sérieux. Il eut l'air de réfléchir l'espace d'un instant, puis il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

"Ecoute-moi bien, ma chère Bérénice," dit-il dans un français parfait. "Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, et je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Mais si tu cherches à en savoir plus, ou si tu parles de cela à quelqu'un, quiconque autour de toi, alors crois-moi, tes heures seront comptées."

Je mis un bon moment avant de saisir ses paroles, mais quand ce fut le cas, j'agrippai le rebord de la table avec force, m'efforçant de prendre une grande inspiration pour me calmer, mais en vain. Mon corps tremblait comme une feuille, et je sentis littéralement le sang se retirer de mon visage. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'on me menaçait de mort…

"J'ai juste une faveur," fis-je d'une voix tremblante.

"Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de négocier, mais je t'écoute," répondit le garçon d'une voix douce.

"En fait, j'ai deux faveurs…"

"Essayons de rester raisonnables, Bérénice. Mais parle, je verrai ce que je peux faire. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas te faire de mal."

"OK," soufflai-je. "Est-ce que tu pourrais… euh… me calmer ? Comme tout à l'heure ? Je suis au courant que tu peux le faire, mais ça ne compte pas puisque je l'étais _avant_ que tu ne me dises que je ne devais pas chercher à en savoir plus ! Je suis déjà assez stressée comme cela, c'est mon premier jour dans ce lycée dans lequel personne ne me comprend, et ce n'est vraiment pas très gentil de ta part de me menacer de mort en plus du reste et quand je suis stressée je parle beaucoup, d'ailleurs c'est assez spectaculaire étant donné que je n'aime pas parler plus que ça, je préfère écouter et…"

Je fus soudainement interrompue par une nouvelle vague de calme, un peu plus forte que la précédente, qui faillit me mettre KO sur ma table. Je faillis fracasser mon nez sur le plateau de la table, mais je me retins à temps.

"Eh, doucement quand même ! C'est bon, là, je suis calmée. Merci."

"Je t'en prie. En fait je voulais seulement que tu te taises, tu allais attirer l'attention. Tu n'as jamais pensé à prendre des anti-stress ?"

"Pas besoin puisque t'es là !"

"Je viens de te menacer de mort, Bérénice. Tu ne devrais pas compter sur moi pour te calmer."

"Oui, je sais, et mon intuition me dit que tu es dangereux. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'être amis, et c'est d'ailleurs là qu'intervient ma deuxième faveur : tu pourrais me prêter ton cahier d'histoire pour que j'apprenne l'histoire américaine en une nuit ? Tu me rendrais un grand service, puisque à cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu suivre le cours."

"Tu ne l'as jamais suivi… Mais c'est hors de propos. Serais-tu folle, par hasard ?" demanda-t-il en me regardant avec stupéfaction.

"Beaucoup le pensent. Moi aussi parfois. Mais tu sais, la vérité est beaucoup plus simple."

"Ah oui ? Et quelle est-elle ?"

"Je n'ai rien à perdre."

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit.

"Voici mon cahier," dit-il en me tendant l'objet. "Bonne chance pour tout apprendre en une nuit, tout est écrit en anglais, tu sais."

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle.

"Attends !" l'interpelai-je.

Il se retourna, l'air pressé de sortir de la classe.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Jasper. Jasper Hale. A demain, Bérénice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour! Voici donc le chapitre 4! Merci pour vos commentaires et vos "favourite" et "follow", ça m'encourage à avancer. N'hésitez pas à continuer!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Bérénice."

Je dévisageai ma nouvelle amie en devenir avec attention. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

"What happened, Bella?"

"Nothing."

Petite liar. Et not a bonne liar. Et voilà que je pensais dans les deux langues. Quel mélange affreux !

"No, that's not nothing," insistai-je. You were well at lunch. Here you're not. I can see it."

"Your English is much better now. You are getting used to this new life."

"Thanks, but don't try to change the subject."

Je fus interrompue par le prof de sport qui, comme les profs de sport le font en général, exhortait d'une voix forte nos camarades à s'échauffer. Comme c'était notre premier jour, à Bella et à moi, nous n'avions pas à participer au cours, ce dont j'étais extrêmement reconnaissante car je détestais le sport. J'étais aussi contente que Bella soit là, de cette manière je pourrais apprendre à la connaître mieux. Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, mais j'aimais en avoir de véritables, et Bella me faisait vraiment penser à Chloé.

"That's nothing," répéta-t-elle en soupirant. "It's just… It's Edward Cullen. I don't know, he looked upset with me, but I did nothing wrong!"

"Who's this guy?"

"You know, the people we talked about at lunch. Cullen and Hale families. Edward is my partner in biology, and he wouldn't stop glaring at me throughout the hour!"

Je soupirai en souriant légèrement. Oui, Bella était tout à fait comme Chloé. J'allais peut-être finir par me sentir un peu chez moi ici, et ce serait grâce à elle.

"That guy is an idiot, that's all, Bella. You said it yourself, you did nothing wrong. Don't bother with him, or, if you're interested with him, give it some time."

Bella me regarda avec stupeur.

"Your English has improved. You speak slowly and with a strong accent, but almost flawlessly."

"I'm so tired…" admis-je. "It's difficult to be in a place where there's no one who can understand you if you don't make the effort."

Je ne précisai pas que les insomnies dont je souffrais rendaient la vie encore plus difficile, ou que la seule personne qui avait été capable de me parler sans problème en français m'avait menacée de mort. A la place, nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres. J'appris, entre autres, qu'elle était venue vivre à Forks chez son père pour laisser sa mère voyager avec son nouveau mari. C'était sympa de sa part. Moi, mes parents ne se privaient pas de voyager, ils ne se souciaient aucunement de me laisser seule deux, voire trois semaines de rang. La seule fois où ils avaient un peu paniqué - et je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient inquiets pour moi, mais plutôt pour la maison - c'était quand le premier étage de la maison où nous habitions alors, vers Orléans, avait pris feu à cause d'un orage, alors qu'ils étaient partis en vacances en Amérique du Sud. Les brûlures avaient d'ailleurs laissé des marques indélébiles sur mes bras.

Le coach, après quarante minutes de volleyball, renvoya tout le monde aux vestiaires, et Bella et moi sortîmes les premières.

"I couldn't wait for this day to end," soupirai-je.

"Was it really that bad?" demanda-t-elle.

"I miss France," avouai-je.

"I miss the sun of Arizona," déclara-t-elle à son tour. "But people here seem nice enough. I'm sure we can do it together."

"Yeah, sure. I hope so."

Elle sourit et m'emboîta le pas vers le secrétariat, où nous devions redonner nos papiers signés par les professeurs.

"Where do you live?" me demanda Bella tandis que nous marchions.

"Ackerly Street. Why?" (J'avais appris l'adresse par cœur, au cas où).

"I don't live far. I can drive you home!"

"That would be nice of you. Thank you."

Bella m'ouvrit la porte du secrétariat et me laissa entrer la première. Mrs Cole, la secrétaire, était déjà occupée avec un autre garçon aux cheveux blond-roux, dont je ne pouvais pas voir le visage. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella se raidir près de moi.

"Are you okay?" demandai-je, inquiète.

"It's _him,_ it's Edward," murmura-t-elle.

C'était donc lui. Le fameux Edward. Pour qui se prenait-il, regarder Bella avec tant de haine, alors que c'était son premier jour dans un nouveau lycée ? J'étais certaine que Bella était le genre de fille à ne pas faire de mal à une mouche. Je tendis l'oreille. La voix d'Edward était douce comme du miel, si basse que je pouvais à peine l'entendre. Cependant, après une journée passée aux côtés d'anglophones, je comprenais presque sans problème ce que Mrs Cole lui disait : il souhaitait déplacer son cours de biologie. Celui-là même dans lequel Bella et lui étaient voisins de table. Je fronçai les sourcils. Mrs Cole avait l'air désolée pour lui tandis qu'elle essayait de trouver sur son ordinateur des horaires pouvant davantage convenir au jeune homme. Les yeux de la secrétaire brillaient étrangement, et ses joues étaient rouges. Lorsqu'elle levait les yeux vers Edward toutes les cinq secondes, elle se trémoussait bizarrement en souriant, découvrant ses dents légèrement écartées, saisissant régulièrement une mèche de ses cheveux rouges pour la placer derrière l'oreille. Tous les signes étaient là : visiblement, elle le draguait. Je fronçai les sourcils encore davantage. Ce n'était pas sain, cette réaction. Mrs Cole devait bien avoir la cinquantaine. Et elle était complètement sous le charme d'Edward. Celui-ci, penché sur le comptoir, ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il y avait des témoins, et j'étais quasiment certaine qu'il hypnotisait la secrétaire, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Plongée dans mes réflexions, je sursautai lorsque quelqu'un d'autre ouvrit la porte derrière nous. Une bourrasque glacée s'engouffra dans la pièce, et je vis Edward se raidir. Il se retourna lentement pour fixer Bella du regard, et je remarquai ses yeux et sa peau blafarde. Bien sûr, pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ? Les Hale, les Cullen, ils étaient tous les mêmes. Pas humains. Il détourna les yeux de Bella pour me fixer à mon tour, et une vague de terreur me submergea et me cloua presque littéralement au sol. Son regard noir me saisit, m'empêchant de détourner les yeux ou même de respirer. Une haine pure brûlait dans ses prunelles ténébreuses, me faisant me sentir minuscule à côté de lui. Rien d'autre n'existait plus que ses yeux. _Dangereux, dangereux, dangereux !_ me criait mon cerveau. J'agrippai la main de Bella pour me retenir de tomber lorsque Edward pivota de nouveau vers la secrétaire, me libérant du poids de son regard.

La voix de Mrs Cole se fit entendre :

"I'm sorry, Edward, but all the other classes are complete. You must stay in biology."

Et le destin de Bella était scellé.

* * *

"You can't stay in this school, Bella!"

"Bérénice, what's happening? Obviously, I'm a bit… disappointed that Edward seems to hate me like that, but that's all…"

"No, no. That's not all. Didn't you see his eyes? He's dangerous. He may even want to kill you! He's not your average arrogant pretty boy, what I saw was pure hatred."

"Bérénice, you need to sleep. Your reaction worries me, it was not normal. He's been in this school for two years, and nobody's hurt!"

"Not yet! You're his new target!"

"No, I'm not. What you're saying is ridiculous. You heard Charlie, the Cullens are a good family," ajouta-t-elle en faisant allusion à l'éloge que Charlie avait réservé à la famille Cullen, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

"They're too perfect! All of them, they're… flawless!"

"Bérénice, I'm driving you home. You're exhausted. Come on, let's go."

"I can walk," rétorquai-je en soupirant. J'avais perdu la partie. De toute façon, j'avais été idiote de penser que Bella allait retourner à Phoenix pour être loin d'Edward, ou bien avoir ses cours à domicile. Bella ne voudrait jamais de cela. Et demain, elle se retrouverait de nouveau à côté de ce monstre, et je ne pourrais rien faire. Ma nouvelle amie me prit par le bras et m'entraîna jusqu'à sa voiture.

Il était presque dix-neuf heures, et j'avais passé tout l'après-midi chez elle. Nous avions fait nos devoirs ensemble, évitant de parler du sujet qui nous préoccupait le plus : Edward. Jusqu'au moment où nous n'avions pas pu éviter ce sujet plus longtemps.

J'habitais à quelques pâtés de maisons de chez Bella. Quand elle se gara devant chez moi, je remarquai que tout était allumé dans ma nouvelle maison. Les parents devaient déjà être rentrés. Je remerciai Bella, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, et entrai chez moi. Une odeur de poussière m'accueillit. Je regardai autour de moi. Nous étions ici depuis un mois, et les cartons encombraient l'entrée de la maison comme si nous venions tout juste d'aménager. Ma mère émergea de la cuisine, vêtue d'un tailleur bleu marine, son habit de travail.

"Ah, Bérénice, te voilà. Je commençai à m'inquiéter que nous n'ayons pas le temps de te dire au revoir."

"Il faudrait déjà que tu m'aies dit bonjour, pour cela," répliquai-je en posant mon sac de cours par terre.

"Ton père et moi partons tout à l'heure pour un voyage d'affaires," m'informa-t-elle sans relever mes paroles. "Nous serons absents pendant deux ou trois semaines, voire plus."

"Génial. Amusez-vous bien."

"Tu sais que nous ne partons pas pour "nous amuser", ma chérie. Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur pour toi…"

"A la bonne heure ! C'est bon, maman. Ne te fatigue pas avec ce discours. Tu n'es pas douée dans le rôle de mère, et je ne t'en veux pas, mais ne fais pas semblant de te préoccuper de moi. Toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas le cas."

A mes paroles, mon père débarqua en trombe dans la pièce et je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas en arrière avant de recevoir une gifle magistrale. Sous la force du coup, je tombai par terre, et ma tête heurta violemment le sol. Je poussai un cri de douleur.

"Je te préviens, Bérénice," dit mon père en me regardant de toute sa hauteur. "Si jamais tu prononces ces mots de nouveau – il posa son pied contre ma poitrine, m'empêchant de me redresser – si jamais tu les prononces de nouveau, tu ne seras plus ma fille."

 _L'ai-je jamais été ?_ Je ne pensais pas avoir pensé ces mots à voix haute, mais un coup de pied dans les côtes me fit savoir le contraire. Les mots prenaient souvent le dessus sur mon esprit, ce qui faisait parfois de ma vie un Enfer.

Mes parents s'éloignèrent de moi, les lumières s'éteignirent et j'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer. J'étais seule.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour! Chapitre 5 ici, chers lecteurs!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"God, you look like hell. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No," répondis-je de mauvaise humeur.

J'étais reconnaissante à Bella de m'emmener ce matin, car j'aurais été incapable de prendre mon vélo, non seulement à cause du mauvais temps, mais également parce que ma tête me lançait horriblement. C'était la première fois qu'il frappait si fort. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence, mais rien n'était assez silencieux pour moi à ce moment précis. Le moteur de la camionnette de Bella faisait un bruit d'enfer, et je me demandais s'il n'allait pas bientôt lâcher. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me prendre la tête dans les mains et hurler. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas le faire.

"You could have call in sick, you know," me fit-elle remarquer. "You're quite pale."

"Yes, I know, thank you very much! I've never called in sick, and I'm not going to do it now!"

"Okay, calm down! I won't say anything else."

"Dieu merci. See you soon."

Nous étions arrivées au lycée. Je sortis du véhicule et me dirigeai vers le bâtiment 3 tout en évitant les autres adolescents regroupés sur le parking j'avais encore moins envie de parler que d'habitude, c'était dire. J'entrai dans la salle de français et me rendis directement au fond de la pièce, où je m'affalai sur ma chaise et fermai les yeux. J'entendis le raclement d'une chaise à côté de moi et je grimaçai. Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas être plus discrets ?

"Bérénice, tu devrais rentrer chez toi," fit une voix à côté de moi.

Cette voix était étrange, mais très jolie. On aurait presque dit… des clochettes. C'était ridicule, et sûrement pas une bonne façon de le formuler, mais ce fut la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

"Si seulement…" soupirai-je en pensant à mon véritable "chez moi".

J'ouvris les yeux. Alice était assise à côté de moi, me regardant avec inquiétude. Quelque chose était différent. Je la regardai avec plus d'attention, mon cerveau fatigué essayant de déterminer ce qui avait changé par rapport à la veille. Je mis un certain temps avant de réaliser que ses yeux n'étaient pas de la même couleur : au lieu d'être très foncés, presque noirs, comme la dernière fois que je les avais vus, ils étaient d'une teinte ocre, couleur caramel. Alice aussi, de son côté, me dévisageait, et je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes là à nous regarder sans rien dire.

"Qui t'a fait cela ?" demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

J'allais lui demander de quoi elle parlait quand elle plaça sa main sur ma joue endolorie. Je me dégageai brusquement, ne m'attendant pas à ce geste. Je détestai qu'on me touche en général, mais c'était la froideur de sa peau qui m'avait le plus surprise. J'avais déjà touché la peau de quelqu'un de mort, de quelqu'un qui n'avait plus de sang dans ses veines. J'avais touché ma sœur, avant que mes parents ne me traînent hors de la chambre mortuaire. Elle avait été froide, sans vie. Alice était encore plus froide.

Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer à ce souvenir pénible que ma voisine de table avait ravivé sans le vouloir. Non, pas maintenant ! pensai-je. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de crise de panique. A travers les points rouges qui envahissaient mon champ de vision, je vis la prof de français entrer dans la classe. Il fallait que je me calme, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Il y avait des explications plausibles pour que la peau d'Alice soit aussi froide. Il faisait moins de dix degrés dehors. Ou bien avait-elle une mauvaise circulation sanguine. Ou les deux ! Mais comment avait-elle pu remarquer la marque sur ma joue ? J'avais tout fait pour la masquer, et moi-même je ne la voyais plus quand je me regardais dans le miroir. J'avais même testé plusieurs sortes de luminosités pour en être certaine. Et si tout le monde la voyait ?

Je sortis de la classe en courant, rendue à moitié aveugle par la panique. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que le cours avait commencé. Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai soudainement dehors, sous la pluie, devant l'entrée du bâtiment 3. Il n'y avait pas de banc, et étrangement, cette constatation me rendit folle de rage. Très bien, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de banc, j'allais m'asseoir par terre, à même l'herbe trempée ! Je tombai sur les fesses plutôt que je ne m'assis avec contrôle, mais le résultat fut le même. Je tentai de me calmer, n'y parvenant qu'à moitié. J'essayai de respirer profondément, d'inspirer et d'expirer de manière à me détendre, et mon corps fut secoué par les sanglots. Pourquoi pleurais-je ? Je n'avais aucune raison de pleurer. J'avais laissé mon pays bien aimé derrière moi de même que ma meilleure et seule amie mes parents étaient partis pour deux ou trois semaines, me laissant seule dans une maison presque inconnue, le tout après m'avoir frappée je n'avais pas dormi ni mangé correctement depuis que j'étais arrivée dans ce pays pourri et, pour finir, la peau froide d'une personne venait de raviver les souvenirs de ma sœur que j'avais tuée, souvenirs que j'avais enfouis au plus profond de mon esprit pour ne plus jamais avoir à les contempler de nouveau. Non, je n'avais aucune raison de pleurer, vraiment.

"Bérénice !"

Non ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas me laisser tranquille au moins une fois dans ma vie ?

"Bérénice, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes ici ! Tu as déjà attrapé froid… Viens avec moi."

"Laisse-moi tranquille !" m'exclamai-je telle une gamine.

"Hors de question."

Des mains froides et fortes agrippèrent mes avant-bras et me forcèrent à me mettre debout. Ma vision flancha et je me retins au mur pour ne pas tomber la tête la première. Non, pas le mur, en fait. Alice.

"Laisse. Moi. Tranquille !" articulai-je en m'efforçant de ne pas céder au vertige qui ne voulait qu'une chose : me faire tomber.

"Tu es ridicule. C'est moi qui suis actuellement ton support pour t'empêcher de tomber, je ne peux pas te laisser tranquille."

Des bras froids m'entourèrent, me faisant frissonner.

"Ne me touche pas !" m'écriai-je.

"Encore une fois, c'est grâce à moi que tu ne tombes pas. J'arrêterai de te toucher une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur. Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir et mets un pied devant l'autre afin d'avancer."

J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'obéis. J'avais les yeux à moitié fermés pendant qu'Alice me traînait plus ou moins jusque dans l'entrée du bâtiment.

"Là…" fit-elle en m'aidant à m'asseoir sur un banc (enfin un banc !). "Ça va mieux ? Tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez toi…"

J'acquiesçai en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Jamais quelqu'un ne s'était soucié de mon sort à ce point. Il fallait dire que je faisais toujours mon possible pour ne pas laisser les gens m'approcher quand je n'allais pas bien. Je n'aimais pas que l'attention de quelqu'un soit focalisée sur ma seule personne, ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

"Oui, je vais mieux. J'ai mieux à faire que de rentrer chez moi. On devrait retourner en classe," affirmai-je en me levant difficilement.

"Bérénice, tu es trempée."

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes vêtements imbibés d'eau de pluie et soupirai.

"C'est pas grave. Let's go."

Ce fut au tour d'Alice de soupirer, et je la vis du coin de l'œil se lever pour me suivre.

"Tu es têtue," fit-elle remarquer.

"Je sais."

"J'aime les gens têtus. Mais je n'aime pas quand ils mettent leur santé en péril."

"Je ne vais pas mourir d'un coup de froid, Alice."

Elle soupira en secouant la tête.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire, de moi ?" continuai-je. "Hier, tu ne parlais pas. Tu m'as ignorée royalement. J'aimerais que ça reste ainsi. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide."

J'entrai dans la salle de cours après avoir frappé deux coups. La prof s'interrompit dans son discours.

"Excusez-moi madame, je me suis sentie mal. Ça ne se reproduira plus."

"Vous êtes trempée."

"Ouais. Je suis tombée dans le lavabo. Et j'ai entraîné Alice dans ma chute, une sacrée aventure."

La prof me regarda avec suspicion.

"Vous êtes française ?"

Je levai les yeux vers elle, interloquée.

"Je pensais que vous étiez au courant, madame."

"Vous auriez dû me le signaler."

"Hier, vous n'aviez pas l'air de vouloir qu'on vous adresse la parole. Alors je vous le signale maintenant, je suis française, j'ai emménagé ici contre mon gré et je déteste ce pays. Can I go to my place now?"

Je sentais la colère bouillonner en moi et j'en ignorais la raison. La prof se fit soudain toute petite. Elle balbutia :

"Euh… Yes, of course. Je veux dire… allez-y. Et tâchez de dormir la nuit prochaine."

Quand nous fûmes assises, elle nous tendit une feuille que les autres avaient déjà sur leurs bureaux.

"Il s'agit d'un travail à faire à deux. Choisissez un sujet et vous devrez faire une présentation orale de dix minutes la semaine prochaine. N'oubliez pas de me signaler au préalable quel sujet vous avez pris."

Et elle retourna à son bureau.

"Mm…" fit Alice. "Sur quoi veux-tu travailler ?"

"J'sais pas. Choisis."

"Quel siècle ? Dix-huitième, dix-neuvième ou vingtième ? Littérature ou histoire ?"

"…"

"Très bien… J'ai choisi, ça va te plaire. L'apport culturel américain en France après la seconde guerre mondiale."

"Cool, on va s'éclater."

"Je le pense aussi !"

"C'était sarcastique."

"On va s'éclater quand même ! Il faudrait qu'on se voie en dehors des cours. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas demain soir chez moi, après les cours ? Je pourrais te présenter à ma famille !"

J'avais tout sauf envie d'aller chez elle, mais je n'avais pas la force de dire non. Je hochai la tête. J'essaierais de trouver une excuse au moment venu. Alice soupira, mais ne rajouta rien. Elle me laissa dormir le reste du cours.

* * *

"Honestly, how did you survive the entire morning?" demanda Bella alors que nous prenions place dans la file de la cafétaria. Elle semblait surprise malgré le fait que nous nous étions vues en cours de maths. Je n'avais pas été d'humeur bavarde à ce moment-là, et je ne l'étais toujours pas quatre heures plus tard.

"I did not" soupirai-je.

Mais déjà Bella ne m'écoutait plus. Elle regardait avec attention la grande salle où tout le monde mangeait et parlait. Son regard était dirigé vers une table en particulier, celle des Cullen / Hale. Quatre personnes y étaient assises.

"He's not here."

J'étais incapable de dire si elle était rassurée ou déçue. Peut-être les deux. Si Bella était exactement comme Chloé, alors elle voudrait savoir pourquoi son voisin de table en biologie l'avait regardée d'une telle manière, et voudrait qu'il s'explique. Elle était curieuse, aimait résoudre les mystères. Pour moi, Edward n'était pas un mystère : il était quelqu'un de méchant et j'étais absolument ravie qu'il ne soit pas là. Mais je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs, aussi décidai-je d'attendre la fin de la pause déjeuner pour m'assurer qu'il était vraiment absent.

"It seems like you're going to live another day," ne plaisantai-je qu'à moitié.

Bella me sourit d'un air crispé.

"It seems like you're not," répliqua-t-elle. "Go home, Bérénice. I take your homework."

"I'm not going home. Two hours class, I think I can handle it."

"You're stubborn."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

Je soupirai. J'attendis qu'elle paye ses affaires au bout de la file pour la suivre jusqu'à la table où nous nous étions déjà assises la veille. Je n'avais pas faim, et je sentais que manger n'allait surtout pas arranger les choses. Bella me lançait par moment des regards inquiets que j'ignorais royalement. L'heure du déjeuner passa rapidement, j'étais plongée dans une rêverie profonde, si bien que j'entendais à peine les autres de la table babiller comme des gamins, jusqu'à ce que Bella me secoue par l'épaule.

"Quoi?" demandai-je, avant de me souvenir que je devais parler anglais. "What?"

"It's time. Lunch's over."

Je me levai, et nous parcourûmes ensemble le chemin jusqu'au bâtiment 2, où nous nous séparâmes, elle pour aller en biologie, et moi en histoire. Elle semblait boudeuse, je mis cela sur le compte de mon obstination ridicule. Je la regardai partir en souriant légèrement, espérant que ce salaud d'Edward n'avait pas malgré tout décidé de se pointer comme une fleur à son cours de biologie. Je me dirigeai à mon tour vers ma prochaine classe, _American History._ Je n'étais pas encore entrée dans la salle qu'une voix douce m'interpella.

"Bonjour, Bérénice."

Je me retournai et sourit légèrement au blond jeune homme élancé.

"Good afternoon, Jasper."

Nous allâmes ensemble nous installer au fond de la salle. Je lui rendis son cahier, qui m'avait occupée une bonne partie du temps la nuit dernière.

Le cours passa vite, bien qu'il ne soit pas plus intéressant que celui de la veille. En vérité, il passa beaucoup trop vite, car je dormis les trois quarts de la période. Je me demandai si cela avait un rapport avec Jasper qui était assis à côté de moi. Si c'était le cas, je lui étais reconnaissante de ce petit moment de répit, mais quarante minutes de torpeur ne suffisent pas pour rattraper quinze jours de sommeil perdus. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il était l'heure d'aller au sport. Avant de sortir de la classe, Jasper me tendit de nouveau son cahier.

"Le cours d'aujourd'hui," expliqua-t-il en remarquant mon regard interrogateur.

Je me sentis soudainement très gênée. Franchement, ce n'était pas mon genre de dormir pendant le cours ! J'étais une élève assidue et attentive, pas… pas ça. J'étais une loque, une véritable épave. Je n'étais plus celle que j'étais avant, et je me demandai si je voulais le redevenir. Après tout, avoir des bonnes notes ne changeait rien : mes parents ne m'en aimaient pas plus, et je n'avais pas plus d'amis, sinon moins. A quoi bon faire son possible, pour ne rien trouver de valable au bout ?

Qu'allais-je faire, désormais ? Sécher le cours de sport ? Car en dépit de mes assurances que j'allais bien et que je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, le sport, je ne le sentais vraiment pas. Mais bon, c'était un des seuls cours que j'avais en commun avec Bella, et elle était la seule personne qui pourrait s'inquiéter si elle ne me voyait pas. Or, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Pour cette raison, je me rendis aux vestiaires où quelques filles étaient déjà en train de se changer. Bella me rejoignit un instant plus tard.

Quarante minutes de sport, quarante minutes de torture. C'était ce qui nous attendait. Le volley-ball. Qui avait inventé ce sport, franchement ? Un masochiste qui adorait se faire mal aux mains ? Bella et moi nous trouvâmes dans la même équipe. D'un accord tacite, nous laissâmes nos deux autres coéquipiers gérer le jeu, c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Mais vint le moment fatidique où l'un de nos adversaires, qui avait évidemment remarqué la faiblesse de notre arrière, se décida à lancer la balle dans notre direction. Afin de faire un peu plaisir aux deux autres, je bondis vers la balle. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que Bella décide de faire de même. Nos corps entrèrent en collision, et ma tête heurta quelque chose de dur, provoquant une vive douleur dans mon crâne. Je sentis mon corps s'affaisser, mais tout devint noir avant que je ne tombe au sol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour! Je sais, ça fait longtemps... J'étais un peu découragée avec cette histoire qui n'a pas vraiment de but, car dans toute histoire qui se tient (ou presque) il y a une histoire d'amour, or, moi, je n'écris pas d'histoires d'amour. Et d'ailleurs, si j'en écrivais une, avec qui ce serait? Tout le monde est pris, sauf les loups, mais je n'aime pas le principe de l'imprégnation: quand on ne laisse pas le choix. Faites-moi part de vos idées, et je verrai ce que je peux en faire. N'hésitez pas non plus à me dire vos impressions, ça m'encourage beaucoup à écrire!**

 **Bref. Je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je revins lentement, très lentement à moi. Je découvris mon environnement étape par étape, trop fatiguée d'abord pour ouvrir les yeux.

J'étais en position semi-allongée. Sous mes doigts, je pouvais sentir un tissu qui n'était pas spécialement doux, sans pour autant rugueux. Des draps. J'étais sur un lit, mais pas sous les couvertures. J'avais encore mes chaussures. Que faisais-je au lit ? J'avais beaucoup de mal à me remémorer les conditions dans lesquelles j'avais perdu connaissance. Je me souvenais vaguement être allée en cours, et encore… Tout était flou dans mon esprit.

J'avais mal à la tête. Les bruits autour de moi se faisaient de plus en plus fort, et j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau allait exploser. Il y avait des voix, beaucoup de voix, comme dans une rue bondée. Des bruits de ferrailles, des machines qui ronronnaient et qui bipaient… De manière tout à fait stupide, je crus tout d'abord être allongée _dans la rue._ Alors que j'étais dans un lit. Non, franchement, je n'allais pas bien. Mais où donc pouvais-je être ?

C'est alors que l'odeur me frappa. Elle n'était pas spécialement forte, car je devais être là depuis un bon moment, mais il était toujours possible de la sentir sans problème. Une odeur chimique de propre. L'odeur de l'hôpital, toujours reconnaissable et pourtant si difficile à décrire. J'ouvris les yeux, mais ce fut pour les refermer aussitôt à cause de la trop forte luminosité.

"Bérénice ?"

Cette voix d'homme m'était totalement étrangère, mais au moins, il prononçait correctement mon prénom, contrairement à tous ces Américains qui m'appelaient, au mieux, Beweneece. Qui était-il ? Comment pouvait-il connaître mon prénom ? Où étais-je ? Se pouvait-il que je sois de nouveau en France, entourée de gens français, et que toute mon expérience américaine ne fût qu'un rêve ?

"Bérénice, je sais que tu es réveillée. J'ai vu tes yeux s'ouvrir l'espace d'un instant. J'ai fermé un peu les rideaux autour du lit, la luminosité ne devrait plus être aussi forte."

Poussée à la fois par la crainte, la curiosité et l'espoir, j'ouvris les yeux de nouveau. La pièce semblait en effet plus sombre, permettant à mes yeux de s'accoutumer plus facilement.

"Bon retour parmi nous, Bérénice," fit la voix inconnue. Ce fut à ce moment que je me décidai à lever les yeux vers mon interlocuteur, qui était assis à même le lit où j'étais allongée. L'homme était blond, bouclé. Sa peau était extrêmement pâle et ses yeux étaient d'une étrange couleur caramel chaud. Couleur Cullen. Je soupirai de frustration. J'étais encore aux Etats-Unis. Merde.

"Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que les personnes pâles aux yeux dorés qui peuvent parler français dans ce pays ?" grommelai-je.

L'homme éclata de rire.

"Un trait de famille, probablement. Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Tu as soif ?" demanda-t-il en me tendant un verre d'eau. Je n'avais pas vraiment soif, mais son regard déterminé m'indiquait que sa question n'était que rhétorique, et que j'étais obligée de boire.

"Merci," murmurai-je avant de porter le verre à mes lèvres. Je me demandai alors depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas bu. Toujours est-il que le liquide transparent me fit un bien fou, réduisant mon mal de tête. Tandis que je buvais, le médecin m'observait du coin de l'œil, sachant se faire discret.

"Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses," suggéra-t-il en enfilant un tensiomètre autour de mon bras et le mettant en marche. "Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, la raison pour laquelle tu es à l'hôpital ?"

"Non… ?"

Ma négation sonnait plus comme une question. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de réfléchir, j'étais trop fatiguée pour cela, mais j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé, car tous les faits étaient flous dans mon esprit.

"Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ?"

Je devais réfléchir, finalement. Je m'efforçai alors, malgré ma fatigue, de fouiller dans ma mémoire pour mettre mes souvenirs dans l'ordre chronologique, mais c'était compliqué. Des bribes de la journée et de la veille défilaient, mais je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Alice, Bella, Gossip Girl, Jasper, Bella, puis encore Alice avec Jasper…

"Tout est flou," répondis-je après un moment. "Comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Plus j'essaie de me souvenir, moins j'y parviens."

L'homme ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage à l'entente de mes paroles, de telle sorte que je ne savais pas si je devais vraiment m'inquiéter de ce fait ou non.

"Tu étais en cours de sport, avec ton amie Isabella," m'expliqua-t-il en retirant le tensiomètre. "Pour faire simple, vous avez voulu toutes les deux attraper la balle, et il y a eu collision. Vos têtes se sont entrechoquées assez violemment, et tu t'es évanouie."

"Bella ? Elle va bien ?"

"Elle a une bosse… Elle t'attend dans la salle d'attente. Contrairement à toi, son état de santé n'était pas déplorable quand le choc est survenu, et elle s'en est aussitôt remise. J'ai essayé de joindre tes parents grâce aux numéros fournis sur ton dossier, mais les deux lignes semblent désactivées. As-tu un moyen de les joindre ?"

"Non."

Comment lui avouer que mes parents étaient partis parce qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas, et qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire de moi ? Qu'ils m'avaient laissée la veille au soir, gisant sur le sol de la salle à manger, sans un mot ? Je n'avais pas envie de parler d'eux, ni même de penser à eux. Mais je devais bien un semblant d'explication au médecin qui avait l'air un tant soit peu inquiet pour moi.

"Ils sont partis en voyage pour deux ou trois semaines. Ils… ils ne veulent pas être dérangés. D'habitude, ils me laissent le numéro de l'hôtel où ils dorment, mais hier ils sont partis… un peu précipitamment."

Je déglutis difficilement et baissai les yeux face au regard perçant du médecin.

"Tu as également une belle bosse sur le front…" m'informa-t-il, devant sentir que je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur ce sujet. "Puis-je ?" demanda-t-il en approchant ses mains de ma tête.

J'eus un mouvement de recul, et je sentis les battements de mon cœur accélérer dans ma cage thoracique. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me touche, surtout quand je souffrais. Le docteur Cullen baissa les mains, et son regard s'adoucit encore davantage, si possible.

"Faute de radio, j'aimerais m'assurer que tu n'as pas de blessure sérieuse à la tête du fait de ta chute, tu comprends ?"

"Pourquoi ne puis-je pas tout simplement passer une radio ?" demandai-je, réellement curieuse.

"Tu es mineure, et il nous faut l'accord de tes parents pour te faire passer des examens plus poussés. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai demandé comment les contacter, tout à l'heure. Souhaiterais-tu modifier ta réponse ?"

Bien entendu, il pensait que je mentais. Après tout, quels parents abandonnaient leurs enfants de la sorte, hein ? Dix mois. Dans dix mois, je pourrais passer une radio sans l'accord préalable de mes parents. Dans dix mois je pourrais partir loin d'ici, sans me soucier d'être recherchée par les forces de l'ordre parce que j'étais encore mineure. Bien entendu, j'avais déjà essayé de m'échapper : ils me retrouvaient toujours.

"Non," répondis-je à contrecœur.

"Alors nous devons nous cantonner à la bonne vieille méthode…"

Je me mis à pester intérieurement contre le système de santé américain, sans vraiment savoir comment cela se passait en France, n'ayant jamais été à l'hôpital de ma vie.

Son regard profond était tellement sincère et désolé quand je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, que je n'hésitai qu'une seconde avant d'acquiescer à sa demande. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de me raidir lorsque ses mains, glacées comme celles d'Alice, palpèrent mon crâne avec délicatesse.

"Essaie de te détendre," souffla-t-il, devant sentir ma détresse. "Si je te fais mal, dis-le moi, et j'arrêterais, c'est aussi simple que cela."

Je déglutis. J'avais l'intuition que ce médecin, bien qu'à l'aspect très gentil, avait la faculté de me fracasser le crâne en deux temps trois mouvements s'il le souhaitait. Il avait beau avoir l'air plus doux que Jasper, je m'inquiétai que cela ne fût qu'apparence, et qu'il soit encore plus dangereux. Mon intuition ne m'avait que rarement trompée. Je supportai l'auscultation sans broncher, jusqu'au moment où une vive douleur se fit ressentir à l'arrière de ma tête. Un gémissement plaintif m'échappa et le médecin retira aussitôt ses mains.

"Tu as dû te cogner la tête assez fort en tombant tout à l'heure."

Ma respiration se fit tremblante lorsque je me souvins du bruit qu'avait fait ma tête en heurtant le parquet la veille au soir, quand mon père m'avait frappée. Les deux chocs, espacés seulement de quelques heures, avaient peut-être endommagé quelque chose dans ma tête ?! Je frissonnai à cette pensée.

"Bérénice, y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?"

Je reportai mon attention sur l'homme qui se tenait devant moi. Il me regardait intensément, si bien que j'avais l'impression d'être observée aux rayons X.

"Non," mentis-je. Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas un mensonge. Après tout, tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, c'est que j'avais mal. Le reste, c'était personnel.

Il ne parla pas tout de suite, se contentant de me regarder encore d'un air légèrement suspicieux. Il devait avoir l'impression d'avoir affaire à une menteuse non professionnelle. Quelle déchéance… Car ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais professionnelle, mais en manque de pratique, voilà tout.

"Très bien… maintenant, regarde en l'air," ordonna-t-il finalement.

Je m'exécutai, trop heureuse de pouvoir échapper pendant quelques secondes à son regard inquisiteur. Une vive lumière me vrilla les yeux, et surprise, je détournai la tête.

"Mmm…" fit-il, pensif. "Il semble que tu aies une légère commotion cérébrale, d'où cette réaction à la lumière. Encore deux petites minutes et j'aurai fini, d'accord ?"

Je hochai la tête à contrecœur. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, sortir d'ici. Le médecin n'avait pourtant pas l'air de vouloir me laisser partir tout de suite. J'espérais au moins que je n'aurais pas à passer la nuit à l'hôpital… L'homme appuya sur un bouton et le lit se mit lentement en position allongée, de quoi me faire paniquer. D'instinct, je me roulai en boule.

"Allons, Bérénice, tu as déjà été chez le médecin, non ?"

"C'était un idiot fini, il était con comme mes pieds et je le détestais."

Oh mon Dieu. Je devais sérieusement _commencer_ à apprendre à tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler. Le docteur Cullen, contre toute attente, éclata de rire.

"Eh bien, tu en as une sale image des médecins, toi ! Et malgré le fait que ce n'était pas l'être le plus futé de la planète, il ne te faisait pas mal, il se contentait de t'examiner, n'est-ce pas ?" Il attendit que j'acquiesce malgré moi avant de continuer : "je ne ferai rien de plus, je te le promets. Maintenant, allonge-toi sur le dos, s'il te plaît."

Encore une fois, je ne pus lui désobéir. Il avait cette aura d'autorité et de respect autour de lui qui m'empêchait de lui tenir tête longtemps. Il posa sa main sur mon estomac. D'instinct, je serrai les poings, mais le laissai masser délicatement mon ventre pendant quelques secondes. C'était terriblement gênant, et un poil douloureux. Il retira sa main et soupira, l'air un peu désespéré, mais pas surpris, comme s'il venait de vérifier une hypothèse qu'il s'était posé.

"Bérénice, j'aimerais que tu répondes à une question très simple : sais-tu comment un être humain se maintient en vie ?"

Je fus un peu surprise par sa question. J'ignorais s'il était sérieux ou non.

"Euh… Il évite de marcher au milieu de la route ?" plaisantai-je.

"Entre autres, certes," répondit mon interlocuteur avec un sourire. "Mais surtout," il redevint sérieux, "surtout, un être humain doit boire, manger et dormir. C'est absolument nécessaire, et en ce qui te concerne, je doute que tu aies fait l'un ou l'autre ces derniers jours. Tu es complètement déshydratée, amaigrie, et tu es presque morte d'épuisement. Quand as-tu avalé quelque chose pour la dernière fois ?"

"Hier midi…" répondis-je d'une petite voix. Son regard insistant me força à continuer. "Une salade. Que j'ai vomie."

Le médecin pinça les lèvres. Il avait l'air de vouloir me réprimander, mais il soupira avant de passer à l'autre sujet, les insomnies. Il me demanda comment je dormais ces derniers temps. A vrai dire, depuis que j'avais posé le pied en Amérique, je n'avais pas réussi à dormir plus de quatre heures d'affilée, et encore, c'était rare.

"Et tes parents t'ont laissée ainsi, toute seule ?" demanda le médecin avec incrédulité.

"Croyez-moi, c'est mieux ainsi," murmurai-je.

L'homme resta silencieux quelques instants, puis plongea la main dans la poche de sa blouse pour en retirer un petit calepin, sur lequel il nota quelque chose à toute vitesse. Il déchira le papier du calepin et me le tendit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer les trémolos de ma main droite lorsqu'elle s'empara du papier. Le médecin avait peut-être raison : il fallait que je dorme. Si seulement c'était aussi simple !

"Je t'ai prescrit des anti-douleurs, si tu as mal à la tête, de légers somnifères et des vitamines. Voici également un certificat médical, tu es dispensée de sport jusqu'à la semaine prochaine", ajouta-t-il en sortant un autre papier de sa poche, dont il remplit rapidement le texte à trous. "Tu ne dois pas rester seule la nuit prochaine, peut-être est-ce une bonne idée que toi et Bella dormiez ensemble et demain, tu es dispensée de cours, tu ne tiendrais pas une heure. Ce serait également risqué d'y aller jeudi, mais je ne peux t'obliger à rien."

J'acquiesçai, même si intérieurement ma réponse était toute autre. Je ne me voyais pas rester toute la journée seule enfermée dans la grande maison vide et étrangère. Je ne me sentais pas bien là-bas, aussi ferais-je tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'éviter, même si cela signifiait retourner à l'école contre avis médical. En vérité, je ne me sentais bien nulle part ici. L'air ambiant était moite, presque verdâtre, les murs des bâtiments suintaient l'humidité, le bruit de la pluie incessante la nuit était l'un des facteurs qui m'empêchaient de dormir, et je n'avais pas vu le soleil depuis… depuis je ne sais même plus combien de temps.

"Bérénice, tu devrais parler à quelqu'un," fit soudain le docteur Cullen.

"Parler à quelqu'un ?" répétai-je d'une voix étranglée.

"De toute évidence, tu ne t'es pas adaptée à ton nouvel environnement, et les conséquences en sont déplorables. Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour toi, tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui tu peux te confier, une personne qui puisse te comprendre, à qui tu peux t'adresser quand ça ne va pas…"

"Quelqu'un pour me comprendre ? Ici ?" soupirai-je. "Tout le monde parle cette foutue langue que moi je ne comprends qu'à peine. Je déteste l'anglais. Je déteste l'Amérique ! Je veux retourner chez moi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu venir ici !"

J'avais envie de fondre en larmes, mais c'était quelque chose que je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais faire. Pleurer ne servait à rien, sauf à rendre les autres autour de nous mal à l'aise. Une larme s'échappa, et je l'essuyai de ma manche, énervée.

"Ma famille et moi avons vécu quelques temps en France, tu peux te confier à l'un de nous sans problème. A part ma famille, les gens parlant couramment français à Forks ne sont malheureusement pas très nombreux. Peut-être as-tu déjà rencontré quelques-uns de mes enfants adoptifs, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de t'aider. Moi-même je ne suis arrivé que tardivement en Amérique, et je suis conscient que le changement peut être difficile, surtout si tu es venue ici contre ton gré."

"D'où venez-vous ?" demandai-je timidement.

L'homme sourit d'un air nostalgique.

"Je suis né et ai grandi à Londres. Je suis arrivé aux Etats-Unis il y a une vingtaine d'années."

J'acquiesçai, ne sachant que dire. Il devait être plus vieux que ce que je pensais. Il avait l'air d'avoir quelques années de plus que moi seulement, mais en réalité, il avait quand même cinq enfants adolescents qui eux étaient de mon âge.

"Voici mon numéro," dit-il ensuite en me tendant une petite carte plastifiée avec son nom et ses coordonnées. "Parler, c'est difficile. Mais je te conseille de ne pas trop tarder à te décider dans ton cas, j'exagérerais à peine si je disais que ta vie en dépend."

Je haussai les épaules. Après tout, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant pour moi ? Je n'étais personne, pour lui. Mais quand nos regards se croisèrent une dernière fois, je vis toute l'inquiétude sincère dans ses yeux dorés.

"OK," murmurai-je en m'emparant de la carte.

Il m'aida à me relever, ce dont je lui fus extrêmement reconnaissante. Je ne me sentais pas tout à fait stable sur mes jambes.

"Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la salle d'attente," m'informa-t-il. "J'ai quelques demandes pour ton amie en ce qui te concerne."

"Je ne veux pas la déranger. Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule," arguai-je.

"Permets-moi d'en douter, jeune fille," répliqua le médecin sans se départir de sa voix douce.

"Je ne la connais que depuis deux jours ! Elle vient d'arriver à Forks, comme moi, vous n'allez tout de même pas lui coller sur le dos une fille comme moi !"

"Dis-moi comment joindre tes parents et je te garde à l'hôpital pour la nuit, c'est aussi simple que cela."

Je sentis une bouffée de colère désespérée monter en moi. Pour qui me prenait-il ? Les mots franchirent la frontière trop poreuse que représentaient mes lèvres.

"Au diable mes parents !" m'écriai-je. "Je voudrais qu'ils crèvent, mes _parents_. Vous savez ce que je suis pour eux ? Je ne suis pas leur fille, non ! Je ne suis qu'un accident, une bête en travers de la route ! Ils se foutent que je sois à l'hôpital, je pourrais bien être morte que ça ne leur ferait ni chaud ni froid. Je n'ai aucun moyen de les contacter, et j'en suis ravie ! De toute façon, je mourrai avant d'avoir eu le temps de compter sur leur aide."

J'avais prononcé la dernière phrase en murmurant, exténuée. Le silence s'installa dans le couloir. Nous avions cessé d'avancer. Les voix tout autour de nous s'étaient tues. Je ne levai pas les yeux du sol, je fulminais. Le docteur Cullen était toujours près de moi, immobile : je voyais ses chaussures.

"Bérénice ?"

Ce n'était pas Carlisle qui avait parlé, mais une femme dont la voix m'était familière. Je relevai la tête. Bella venait vers nous, l'air hésitant. Elle prononça quelque chose en anglais, mais je fus incapable de saisir le sens de ses paroles, qui arrivaient dans mes oreilles sous forme d'onomatopées indescriptibles. Je regardai ma nouvelle amie, je devais avoir l'air ridicule à ne rien dire alors qu'elle attendait vraisemblablement une réponse de ma part. A la vérité, mon cerveau semblait avoir ramolli, je n'étais plus capable de former une phrase cohérente en anglais. Je me pris la tête dans les mains, complètement désarçonnée par ce fait. Quelques secondes plus tard, des bras m'entourèrent dans une étreinte, et je respirai avec un étrange sentiment de réconfort l'odeur florale si caractéristique de Bella, sur l'épaule de laquelle ma tête reposait désormais. Quand elle me lâcha, le docteur Cullen s'éclaircit la gorge. Je levai les yeux vers lui il me regardait d'un air indécis.

"Etant donné que tu sembles dans l'incapacité de comprendre et de t'exprimer en anglais du fait de ton état de fatigue intense, je pense qu'un changement de plan s'impose. Je ne peux officiellement pas t'emmener chez moi pour te soigner, mais je suis sûr qu'Alice serait ravie de t'inviter ce soir pour une soirée pyjama."

Je mis un certain temps pour comprendre ce que j'étais censée comprendre, mais quand je compris j'eus peur d'avoir mal compris...

La soirée allait être longue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour! Forte de vos opinions, j'ai recommencé à écrire régulièrement. Je ne promets pas que ça va durer, mais j'ai quelques idées pour la suite. Pour ceux qui seraient un peu plus faibles en anglais, ne vous inquiétez pas: dans ce chapitre, il n'y en aura pas; dans les prochains chapitres, en revanche, je proposerai une traduction pour les phrases les plus compliquées. Voyez cela comme un petit exercice d'anglais! "Placere et docere"**

 **Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

"Je suis tellement soulagée que tu passes la nuit chez nous ! Tu verrais ta tête, on dirait que tu vas tomber d'un moment à l'autre. Nous allons bien nous occuper de toi, tu vas voir !"

"Génial…"

Alice était tellement enthousiaste qu'elle sautait presque sur son siège. J'avais envie de lui dire de se concentrer sur la route, car elle conduisait, mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Cette fille devait vraiment me prendre pour une ingrate. En effet, vous l'aurez deviné, je ne partageais pas l'entrain d'Alice à l'idée d'aller passer la nuit chez les Cullen. Certes, ils étaient les seuls qui parlaient français. Certes, ils étaient tous magnifiques à regarder. Mais la situation était étrange. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans un rêve, je ne voyais pas clairement les choses autour de moi. Je me demandais même si tout ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là était réel. Toujours est-il que j'aurais dû être extrêmement reconnaissante à la famille Cullen de bien vouloir m'accueillir chez eux, moi, une jeune fille dépressive qui ressemblait à une anorexique (sans l'être, hein). Mais c'était précisément parce que je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon assiette que je ne voulais pas y aller. Quelle image cela donnait-il de moi ? Toute ma faiblesse devait se lire à même mon corps, mon visage. J'étais vulnérable. N'était-ce pas précisément un Cullen qui m'avait menacée de mort, parce que j'avais réalisé qu' _ils n'étaient pas humains_?

Mon Dieu. J'avais oublié cette donnée. Tellement absorbée par mes petits problèmes personnels que j'avais omis l'essentiel. Ils n'étaient pas humains, et il était dangereux pour moi de le savoir, cela était clair. Il ne manquait plus qu'Edward soit présent. Quand je l'avais vu la veille, il m'avait vraiment fait peur. C'était visiblement un taré. Et s'il essayait de me tuer pendant mon sommeil ? Même si lui n'était pas là, je ne savais pas quoi penser du grand brun baraqué que j'avais vu brièvement à la cafétéria. Malgré ma fatigue, je me promis intérieurement de ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, afin de garantir ma survie. Alice soupira, l'air frustré, mais ne dit rien. Elle nous conduisit en dehors de la ville, à travers la forêt. Ils devaient vivre dans un village avoisinant Forks après tout, je ne connaissais pas du tout les environs. Soudain, elle tourna à droite, et nous nous trouvâmes sur un chemin de terre. Toutes mes craintes s'accrurent en moi, et j'agrippai l'accoudoir de la portière passager, en proie à une panique grandissante. Ils vivaient complètement éloignés de toute civilisation, en pleine forêt ! Qui m'entendrait hurler si on m'attaquait ? Ils n'étaient pas humains ! Je n'étais pas au lycée, je n'étais pas entourée de mes semblables, de témoins potentiels. Allais-je survivre à cette nuit ? Comment justifieraient-ils ma mort ? Me jetteraient-ils dans le fleuve après m'avoir tuée, après avoir pris bien soin d'effacer toutes les traces pouvant les accuser ?

"Bérénice ? Nous sommes arrivées. Tu te sens capable de marcher ?"

Là était la fameuse question : trouverai-je le courage de marcher jusqu'à mon propre tombeau ? Je levai les yeux pour faire face à la maison devant laquelle Alice avait garé la voiture. C'était une bien jolie demeure pour mourir. Une villa pourvue de trois étages, faite de pierres blanches apparentes. J'aurais été bien incapable de dire si cette bâtisse était neuve ou très ancienne, elle semblait être un point fixe dans le temps. Je découvrirais plus tard qu'elle avait beaucoup de points communs avec ses habitants…

"Bérénice ?" répéta Alice. Elle avait ouvert ma portière, et me tendait sa main pâle avec un sourire qui se voulait sans doute rassurant. Je n'avais pas envie de toucher sa peau que je savais glacée, mais la Volvo dans laquelle j'étais installée était basse, et je me sentais à bout de forces pour me hisser hors de l'habitacle. Comment avais-je bien pu en arriver là ? Je grimaçai en agrippant la main marmoréenne : c'était presque comme se saisir d'une poignée de glaçon, son contact brûlait presque. Je la lâchai sitôt que je fus debout. Nous marchâmes ensemble jusqu'au perron. A chaque pas, je devenais de plus en plus anxieuse, mon cœur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine, si bien que j'avais l'impression qu'il était audible à dix mètres. Alice me jeta un regard inquiet, et je pensai alors avec horreur que ma dernière supposition, aussi folle soit-elle, était peut-être vraie. De quoi étaient donc capables les Cullen ?

Je remarquai à peine la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir devant moi, tant j'étais distraite. Je me secouai intérieurement : je me devais d'être vigilante. Une jeune femme que je n'avais jamais rencontrée se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte. Bien que dépassant Alice d'une bonne tête, elle était légèrement plus petite que moi, et ses grands yeux jaunes me rappelaient un peu ceux des personnages des films d'animation japonais. Son visage dépourvu de défaut était jovial et ingénu, encadré par une cascade de boucles auburn. Tout comme Carlisle, cette femme dégageait une certaine aura, mais là où le médecin semblait incarner la compassion la plus sincère, elle, en revanche, apparaissait comme la représentation même de la douceur maternelle et de l'amour. Je fis un pas vers elle, hésitante.

"Bonjour, tu dois être Bérénice," commença-t-elle en venant vers moi.

De tous les Cullen que j'avais entendus parler français, cette femme avait l'accent le plus fort, mais, étrangement, je trouvai cela d'autant plus… mignon ? Je ne suis pourtant pas le genre de fille à m'extasier sur ces choses-là. Moi-même, je n'avais rien à dire : j'étais à cette heure incapable d'aligner deux mots dans une langue étrangère que j'apprenais depuis une dizaine d'années. Disons donc que l'accent de cette étrangère s'accordait très bien avec son air presque candide. J'acquiesçai poliment à sa remarque, en ajoutant un petit « bonjour » du bout des lèvres – ma panique n'était qu'à moitié retombée à la vue de cette dame à l'apparence paradoxalement très humaine.

"Je suis Esmé," se présenta-t-elle. "Tu as rencontré mon mari tout à l'heure à l'hôpital. Viens, ma chérie. Ne restons pas plus longtemps à l'extérieur, il fait assez frais."

C'est ainsi que je suivis Alice et Esmé à l'intérieur de la maison. J'avais les jambes flageolantes, j'ignorais si cela était dû à la fatigue ou bien à la nervosité. Cela dit, l'atmosphère, à l'intérieur de la maison était tout à fait différente de ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Nous étions dans une grande pièce rendue très claire par la décoration : une bonne partie du mobilier, ainsi que les tapis recouvrant le parquet sombre, étaient blancs. Une grande vitre faisait office de mur à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée, révélant les dernières lueurs du jour couchant sur la forêt dense. Deux lampes à pied avaient été allumées et rendaient un éclairage doux et rassurant. Comme pour accentuer l'ambiance apaisante, on avait mis de la musique classique en fond, et quelques bougies brûlaient çà et là, projetant des ombres mouvantes sur le magistral escalier de bois situé à l'entrée, à gauche. Dans un coin, une table en bois sculpté entourée de huit chaises s'imposait par sa taille impressionnante, et juste derrière se trouvait une porte qui devait mener à la cuisine. De l'autre côté, des canapés apparemment très confortables avaient été disposés autour d'une télévision gigantesque avec plusieurs consoles de jeu. Ce dernier fait me rassura quelque peu : le fait que ces personnes puissent jouer à la Playstation les rendait un peu plus… normales, bien que j'eusse du mal à me représenter en esprit Carlisle Cullen y prendre plaisir. Juste derrière les canapés se trouvaient un magnifique piano à queue blanc, et je me demandai qui en jouait ; l'instrument était en tout cas magnifique, tout à fait en accord avec le reste de la pièce.

"Viens t'asseoir !" me suggéra promptement Alice en m'entraînant vers l'un des canapés. "Jasper ! We're home!" _(N/A : désolée, j'ai menti, il y a de l'anglais dans ce chapitre :D)_

Le Jasper en question descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide, et sourit quand il nous vit toutes les deux installées. Je lui rendis son sourire, essayant de ne pas paraître trop crispée. Aussitôt, une vague de chaleur intérieure, si caractéristique de la présence de Jasper, me frappa, et je me sentis partir vers l'inconscience.

"Woah ! Bérénice, reste avec nous," fit la voix de Jasper. Aussitôt, je repris mes esprits. "Désolé," s'excusa-t-il ensuite, "je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi fatiguée."

J'en déduis qu'Alice, et possiblement Esmé, étaient au courant que je savais ce qu'était capable de faire Jasper. Ce qu'il faisait ? J'aurais été bien en peine de le définir. Sa présence était… réconfortante, elle me faisait me sentir en sécurité. Ou bien choisissait-il lui-même d'être réconfortant ? Pouvait-il également insuffler de la crainte, à l'inverse ? Je devinai que la seule chose qui me maintenait éveillée à cette heure, c'était la crainte. En d'autres termes, si Jasper m'ôtait la crainte d'être chez lui (si c'était effectivement ce qu'il était capable de faire), alors je dormirais comme un bébé.

"Souhaiterais-tu boire quelque chose de chaud ? Un chocolat, ou une tisane ?"

C'était Esmé qui m'adressait la parole. Elle était penchée sur moi, l'air inquiet, et je remarquai alors que j'avais dû avoir un moment d'absence, comme cela m'arrivait fréquemment ces derniers temps.

"Oh, euh… Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, madame," bredouillai-je, prise au dépourvu par sa douceur presque surnaturelle.

"Appelle-moi Esmé, ma belle… Et puis, tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je vais te préparer une tisane qui t'aidera à bien dormir, d'accord ? Ce sera plus digeste que le lait…"

Sur ce, elle s'en fut dans la cuisine, l'air ravie de s'occuper de moi. Je grimaçai. Je n'avais franchement pas envie de dormir. Je voulais rester alerte, me tenir prête à fuir à n'importe quel moment.

"De quoi as-tu si peur, Bérénice ?" me demanda Jasper.

"Je n'ai pas peur," me hâtai-je de répondre. Il ne me crut pas, bien évidemment.

"Tu sais que me mentir ne te mènera nulle part, surtout en ce qui concerne tes émotions."

Il s'était trahi, croyant que j'avais tout compris le concernant. Alors c'était donc cela, son point fort. Les émotions, rien d'autre. Pour moi, elles constituaient plutôt mon point faible : j'étais, la plupart du temps, incapable de comprendre mon propre intérieur. Il connaissait donc les émotions des gens qui l'entouraient, et était capable de les modifier. Flippant.

"Où sont les autres ?" demandai-je en éludant sa question.

"Ce sont donc eux que tu crains ?" dit-il en souriant. "Pas question que je dise cela à Emmett, il se bomberait le torse de fierté et je souffrirais pendant plusieurs mois de son admiration pour lui-même. Il adore savoir qu'il est imposant, même si au fond il est doux comme un chaton."

"Je te conseille de ne pas lui dire cela non plus," intervint Alice en riant. "Emmett a emmené Rosalie à Port Angeles pour un rendez-vous galant, et Edward est parti visiter des proches en Alaska. Carlisle, comme tu le sais, termine son service dans une heure. Nous sommes en comité réduit, ce soir !"

"Edward…" murmurai-je sans le vouloir.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" s'enquit Jasper, de nouveau sérieux.

Je déglutis, hésitant à dire ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

"Il m'a fait vraiment peur, hier soir. J'ai cru qu'il allait sauter sur Bella pour la dévorer…"

Un sanglot m'échappa lorsque je me remémorai ses yeux noirs enragés. J'étais fatiguée, et toutes mes émotions étaient sens dessus dessous, mais c'était surtout la crainte qu'il soit de nouveau dans les environs ce soir qui primait. J'espérais que Forks était assez éloignée de l'Alaska pour qu'il ne puisse pas revenir tout de suite ; après tout, je n'avais pas étudié l'itinéraire sur une carte. Alice passa son bras derrière mes épaules dans un geste d'affection, et me serra brièvement contre elle.

"N'aies pas peur, Edward ne sera pas là ce soir, nous lui avons téléphoné un peu plus tôt et il est toujours en Alaska. Mais il gagne à être connu, il est très gentil, je t'assure. Il traverse une mauvaise passe en ce moment, c'est tout."

J'acquiesçai, surtout en réponse à la première partie. Qu'Edward soit gentil ou pas, toutefois, rien ne pouvait changer mon opinion de lui. Ce fut le moment qu'Esmé choisit pour m'apporter la tisane qu'elle avait concocté elle-même avec du tilleul, de la verveine et de la camomille. Ce fut quand je voulus sentir la bonne odeur de la boisson chaude que je me rendis compte que j'avais le nez bouché. Des souvenirs du matin même me revinrent en mémoire. Je m'étais assise à même l'herbe mouillée, sous la pluie, et j'étais revenue en cours trempée. Il ne manquait plus que je tombe malade. Je soupirai en sirotant ma tisane. Advienne que pourra. En plus, j'étais chez un médecin. Franchement, que demande le peuple ?

Esmé s'installa avec nous sur les canapés, et Alice inséra un DVD dans le lecteur prévu à cet effet. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir apparaître sur l'écran Pierre Richard, dans _Le grand blond avec une chaussure noire_ , film burlesque dont l'objectif ce soir-là était de me détendre en me faisant rire. Quand le docteur Cullen rentra du travail un peu plus tard, c'est profondément endormie qu'il me trouva, la tête reposée sur l'épaule froide et dure d'Alice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour! Je sais, je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps, et je ne sais pas si je vais écrire d'ici peu, car les examens approchent dangereusement, tels des bêtes féroces dans la savane... Je divague, désolée. En tout cas, voilà la suite! Suite où il ne se passe rien de plus, enfin pas vraiment. Bref, vous verrez bien. Je n'étais pas vraiment inspirée pour celui-ci, en espérant que cela change.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Quatre jours durant, je restai chez les Cullen, profitant de leur incroyable générosité. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi j'y suis restée si longtemps. La réponse est assez simple : je suis tombée malade, et ils ne voulurent pas me ramener chez moi tant que la fièvre n'était pas retombée. Durant ce laps de temps, je me rapprochai beaucoup des quatre personnages qu'étaient Alice, Jasper, Esmé et Carlisle. Toutefois, je ne croisai ni Rosalie, ni Emmett, et Edward était toujours en Alaska.

J'avais lié une amitié toute particulière avec Esmé. En quatre jours, elle avait montré plus d'affection pour moi que mes deux parents réunis en dix-sept ans. Elle s'était occupée de moi comme jamais on ne s'était occupé de moi, me passant un linge humide sur le front lors des accès de fièvre les plus violents, m'aidant à me changer lorsque j'étais trop faible pour le faire toute seule, me cuisinant de bons petits plats une fois que j'eus quelque peu recouvré l'appétit… Lorsque je m'ennuyais et que je n'étais pas plongée dans une torpeur sans nom, nous parlions de tout et de rien. Il était tellement facile de discuter avec elle, alors que j'avais toujours été introvertie, incapable de tenir une conversation de tous les jours avec une autre personne que Chloé. Le vendredi matin, soit trois jours après mon arrivée chez les Cullen, Esmé et moi étions seules dans la grande maison. Son mari était à l'hôpital et ne devait pas rentrer avant midi, tandis que Jasper et Alice étaient au lycée jusqu'à quinze heures environ. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée aux Etats-Unis, j'avais dormi convenablement la nuit précédente, et je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Esmé, après avoir pris ma température et conclu que je n'avais presque plus de fièvre, m'avait donc proposé de regarder un film au salon. Douillettement installée sur un canapé, recouverte de couvertures bien chaudes, une tasse fumante dans les mains, j'avais réalisé que je n'avais pas été aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Nous avions opté pour une comédie romantique française que je ne connaissais pas. Le film n'était pas spectaculaire en soi, mais j'avais apprécié ce moment privilégié avec Esmé, d'autant plus que, dix minutes avant la fin du film, nous avions été rejointes par Carlisle qui rentrait tout juste du travail.

Carlisle était l'homme de bien par excellence. Il m'avait soignée sans jamais montrer aucun signe d'impatience quand je refusais parfois d'obtempérer. Il finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'il voulait, de toute façon : cet homme était charismatique, et avait le don d'exposer son point de vue de telle sorte qu'on ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Il avait également une culture générale et historique sans borne, et semblait en outre posséder un véritable esprit de philosophe. Quand il n'était pas de service à l'hôpital et qu'il venait me voir dans « ma » chambre pour vérifier si j'allais bien, il nous était arrivé deux ou trois fois de discuter longuement sur des sujets historiques, philosophiques ou littéraires, et j'étais ébahie de constater que le médecin blond en apparence si jeune devait avoir eu plusieurs vies. Cependant, malgré ma curiosité, je ne posai aucune question. Je n'avais pas oublié la menace proférée par Jasper.

En fait, j'aimais bien Jasper, vraiment. Alice aussi. Même si j'avais été dans les vapes la plupart du temps, Jasper m'avait quand même appris à jouer aux échecs et, en tant qu'adorateur de l'histoire des Etats-Unis, il m'avait raconté quelques batailles, si précisément que je m'étais bêtement demandée s'il y avait participé. Alice, quant à elle, m'avait introduite dans le monde de la mode. Ce n'était pas mon univers préféré, loin de là, mais y pénétrer avec Alice était très drôle. J'aimais observer les mimiques de son visage quand elle faisait défiler à toute vitesse les modèles des couturiers les plus chers au monde sur son ordinateur, jusqu'à ce que j'en ai mal à la tête. Alice et Jasper formaient un joli couple. Là où Alice était excitée et sautillante, Jasper, lui, était calme et mesuré, toujours un sourire au coin des lèvres quand il regardait sa bien-aimée.

Tous quatre se proposèrent pour m'aider à mieux m'intégrer à Forks, notamment avec des cours d'anglais (Carlisle), d'histoire (Jasper), de maths (Esmé) et d'un peu de tout (Alice). Je leur en étais extrêmement reconnaissante, mais j'étais aussi très gênée. Ils m'avaient accueillie chez eux quand j'avais besoin d'aide, ils m'avaient soignée, nourrie, réconfortée, écoutée, occupée… Que donner en échange de ce don de soi inestimable ? Le samedi matin, alors que nous avions convenu que j'étais assez en forme pour rentrer chez moi – malgré la réticence de Carlisle à me laisser seule avec mes démons intérieurs – je fis part de mes inquiétudes à propos de mon impossibilité matérielle de les rembourser. Mes parents avaient « oublié » (hum) de me laisser de l'argent pour subvenir à mes besoins pendant qu'ils étaient partis, et je n'avais rien qui eût quelque valeur chez moi. A l'entente de mes appréhensions, Carlisle s'accroupit devant moi et plaça ses deux mains sur mes épaules, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Bérénice," dit-il posément. "Pour faire simple : tu avais besoin d'aide, et nous étions les seuls à pouvoir intervenir efficacement. C'est tout. Tu n'as même pas eu vraiment le choix de venir ici, il serait tout de même indécent de te demander quoique ce soit en retour. D'accord ?"

J'acquiesçai, les larmes aux yeux. J'étais très émotive, ces derniers temps, et je me demandais si Jasper le sentait. Comme pour répondre à ma question, je sentis comme un cocon de bien-être s'enrouler autour de moi. C'était pour le moins étrange, mais extrêmement agréable. Je me sentis soudain plus confiante. Je jetai un regard au jeune homme blond. Celui-ci arborait un petit sourire triomphant.

"Allez, viens," dit Carlisle en se redressant. "Je te ramène chez toi."

Je suivis sans mot dire le médecin jusqu'au garage. C'était la première fois que j'y pénétrais, et je ne m'étais pas préparée à un tel spectacle. Trois voitures et une moto étaient parfaitement alignées devant un portail électrique qui devait bien faire six mètres de long. Les véhicules devaient tous être très chers, supposai-je en considérant la BMW rouge et l'Aston Martin côte à côte. Plusieurs voitures – au moins deux – semblaient manquer, étant données les places vides. Je suivis Carlisle jusqu'à la Volvo avec laquelle Alice m'avait amenée ici, prenant soin, au passage, d'admirer les deux autres bolides. Jamais je n'oserais ne serait-ce même _qu'espérer_ monter un jour dans une voiture telle qu'une Aston Martin Vanquish…

Déjà debout à côté de la portière du conducteur ouverte de la Volvo, Carlisle me regardait en souriant légèrement, sans doute amusé par ma fascination. Je sentis le rouge me monter au visage et me dirigeai tête baissée vers la place du passager. Dieu que je détestais rougir…

"Tu aimes les voitures ?" demanda poliment le médecin en démarrant le véhicule.

"Euh… J'aime bien, ouais. Mais après, c'est pas non plus une passion débordante. Je trouve ça cool, c'est tout."

"Chez nous, ce qu'on aime surtout, c'est la vitesse," m'informa-t-il en appuyant sur l'accélérateur pour sortir du garage. "Tu veux une démonstration ?"

J'avoue, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cela de la part d'un chirurgien urgentiste, qui devait voir fréquemment des victimes d'accidents sur les routes. Mais bon, tout le monde a ses petits péchés mignons…

"Je veux bien," répondis-je. "J'espère seulement que je ne vais pas vomir au terme du trajet."

"Nous verrons bien…" fit-il, taquin.

Sur le petit chemin de terre menant à la route, le médecin resta à une allure raisonnable. Quand la voiture atteignit l'asphalte, cependant, je sentis le moteur vibrer et les roues crisser. Nous partîmes à toute allure direction Forks. Je m'accrochai à l'accoudoir de la portière, souriant comme une gamine dans un manège, observant, ébahie, les silhouettes des arbres qui, déformées par les gouttes de pluie répandues sur le pare-brise, défilaient à toute vitesse sur les deux côtés de la route imbibée d'eau. Malgré ces conditions, je faisais confiance à Carlisle. Sa position respirait la sérénité : sa respiration ne s'était pas modifiée depuis qu'il était au volant, il regardait la route d'un air calme en souriant légèrement, la bras reposé sur l'accoudoir comme si de rien n'était. Quant à moi, mon cœur battait à une vitesse erratique, j'étais tendue comme un arc et mon estomac était quelque peu dérangé. J'appréciai néanmoins cette attraction si vivifiante, n'ayant pas connu ces sensations depuis bien longtemps. Bien trop tôt, nous nous arrêtâmes devant ma maison, et mon sourire disparut comme s'il n'avait été qu'un mirage. C'était tellement étrange de me dire que c'était _ça_ , chez moi. La bâtisse à deux niveaux n'avait aucun charme et transpirait la solitude.

"Tu es sûre que ça va ?" demanda Carlisle, inquiet de mon silence.

J'acquiesçai, soudain incapable de parler. Je ne voulais pas sortir de la voiture, je ne voulais pas aller là-bas ! Je serrai les poings, luttant contre l'envie irrésistible de pleurer comme une gamine. Dans quelques minutes, je serais de nouveau seule, et je n'avais pas besoin de cela. Carlisle sembla comprendre, car il passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer légèrement contre lui. Habituellement, je n'aimais pas qu'on me touche, mais, à ce moment précis, j'avais vraiment besoin d'affection.

"Merci pour tout, Carlisle," murmurai-je. "Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si tu ne m'avais pas obligée à venir chez toi. Mais je dois y aller, maintenant. Vite, avant que je ne craque…"

Mais je ne bougeai pas, trop faible dans mes résolutions. C'était dur. Quatre jours durant, les Cullen avaient pris soin de moi, ils m'avaient prodigué chaleur et réconfort, et j'y avais pris goût. Et maintenant, je devais rentrer dans cette maison froide et humide où il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Comment ne pas replonger dans l'enfer des premiers jours ?

"Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et je t'emmène de nouveau à la maison," dit Carlisle.

"Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, s'il te plaît," suppliai-je. "Ce serait trop abuser de votre hospitalité, d'autant plus que j'ai ma petite idée de la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas vu ni Emmett ni Rosalie durant mon séjour là-bas. Je ne peux pas les retenir indéfiniment hors de leur propre maison, même si ce sont eux qui ont choisi de rester à l'écart. Non, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps…"

"Cela t'aiderait-il si je t'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ?" s'enquit le médecin.

"Peut-être…" soupirai-je. "Mais pas plus loin." Ce serait un déchirement de le voir dans ma maison et de le laisser partir ensuite.

Carlisle hocha la tête, et sortit de la voiture. Avant que je ne puisse me décider à faire de même, il ouvrait ma portière et me tendait sa main. Cela me fit repenser à mardi soir, lorsque Alice m'avait emmenée chez elle. J'étais alors tellement paniquée à l'idée d'être tuée par des êtres non humains ! Je savais à présent que c'était ridicule. Certes, ils avaient la peau d'une froideur de pierre; certes ils étaient tous d'une beauté surhumaine. Mais ils faisaient partie des personnes les plus humaines que je connaisse. Peu m'importait, à présent, qu'ils fussent humains ou non. Enfin, cela valait seulement pour les quatre personnes que j'avais côtoyées ces quatre derniers jours: les autres, j'attendais de voir…

Je me saisis de la main de Carlisle et m'en aida pour m'extirper de la voiture basse. Nous marchâmes lentement vers la porte d'entrée, le médecin, comme à son habitude, ne manifestant aucun signe d'impatience. Je trouvai les clés là où je les avais placées quatre jours plus tôt : un pot de fleur vide sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine, pas une cachette très futée si vous voulez mon avis, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé. Je remarquai que ma main tremblait lorsque je voulus insérer la clé dans la serrure. Il me fallut plusieurs dizaines de secondes et l'aide de Carlisle pour enfin parvenir à ouvrir la porte.

Carlisle semblait réticent à me laisser là toute seule, et je me sentis soudain coupable de lui causer tant d'inquiétudes. Je forçai un sourire qui se voulait convaincant :

"Ça va aller, Carlisle. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi."

L'homme me rendit mon sourire de manière tout aussi forcée. Ce furent ses yeux, cependant, qui trahirent son inquiétude.

"Puis-je te faire confiance pour manger au moins deux fois par jour, et dormir au moins sept heures par nuit ?"

Hum. "Oui… ?" Ce couinement effrayé fut ma pauvre réponse. Lamentable. Moi-même, je ne parvenais pas à m'auto-convaincre.

Carlisle soupira. "Je passerai te voir demain, pour m'assurer que tout va bien. En attendant, pourquoi n'appellerais-tu pas ton amie Isabella ?"

"Bella," corrigeai-je automatiquement. "Et non, je ne vais pas l'appeler. Je ne veux pas la déranger en plein week-end." Sans compter qu'elle m'avait probablement oubliée au profit de d'autres personnes plus intéressantes que moi. Après tout, nous ne nous étions vues que deux jours, et j'avais été absente le reste du temps.

"Très bien," fit l'homme en soupirant une nouvelle fois. "Prends soin de toi, Bérénice." Sur ce, il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne, comme j'avais vu parfois les parents le faire avec leurs enfants.

Ce geste me prit par surprise, et je me sentis devenir écarlate. Je ne pouvais soudain plus réfléchir. Sans rien dire, je rentrai dans la maison et claquai la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Je me recroquevillai à même le sol du hall d'entrée, jusqu'à ce que j'eusse entendu la Volvo s'éloigner. J'expirai alors, me rendant seulement compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration. Je me relevai et appuyai mon front contre le mur froid. Ma respiration était haletante, je tremblai, mon cœur semblait serré dans une émotion que je ne parvenais pas à identifier.

"Merde…" marmonnai-je pour moi-même. Comment un simple baiser tout à fait innocent pouvait-il provoquer une réaction aussi forte de ma part ? Ce fut alors que je sentis la colère contre moi-même et la honte monter en moi. La vérité s'imposa à moi et manqua de me faire tomber par sa violence. "Je ne suis qu'une tarée… Je suis une putain d'handicapée sociale !" Avant que je n'aie pu empêcher l'action, mon poing s'abattit sur le mur de plâtre, si fort que le craquement de mes phalanges résonna en échos dans la pièce quasiment vide. "Merde..." répétai-je en gémissant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour! Je me suis dit qu'il nous fallait bien un autre chapitre en 2018. Je ne suis pas très contente de moi (question écriture) ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration. Alors je vous demande d'être indulgents pour ce chapitre, qui concerne plutôt l'amitié entre Bérénice et Bella.**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon et vous dis à bientôt!**

 **Aladine**

* * *

Je m'étais assoupie, à même le carrelage glacé. Je m'étais rendue compte que la douleur dans ma main était moins forte lorsque je la plaçais par terre. J'aurais pu tout simplement prendre des glaçons, mais même cela, il n'y en avait pas ici. J'étais dans un état assez pitoyable, je dois dire, ainsi assise en tailleur contre le mur auquel je m'en étais prise une heure plus tôt.

Soudain, un bruit étrange me fit sursauter. Je mis quelques minutes à saisir que l'on frappait à la porte d'entrée avec une certaine insistance.

"Bérénice? It's me, it's Bella. I know you're in there. Open the door, please!"

Je me levai lentement. Tout mon corps était endolori, étant resté longtemps dans une position inconfortable. Je me dirigeai en titubant vers la porte d'entrée, marquant une pause avant de l'ouvrir pour me donner une certaine contenance devant Bella. Ouvrir la porte avec ma main gauche fut une tâche plus compliquée que ce que j'avais prévu, mais j'y parvins finalement. Bella était là, un sac volumineux à la main. Elle semblait en forme, bien qu'un peu déprimée. Je me souvenais que pour elle non plus, ce n'était pas facile de s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie. Je lui souris et m'écartai pour la laisser entrer. Son regard sembla considérer longuement les cartons toujours pleins empilés un peu partout dans la pièce et le manque de confort qui en résultait. Cette observation me rendit mal à l'aise, et je m'éclaircis la gorge pour détourner son attention.

"How are you, Bella?" demandai-je avec hésitation. Elle se tourna vivement vers moi et, comme à l'hôpital, me serra dans ses bras. Je me raidis, n'ayant pas oublié ma réaction face à Carlisle un peu plus tôt, mais finalement, je tins le coup, et je réussis même à l'enlacer à mon tour.

"I should be asking this," répondit Bella en me lâchant. "I was so worried about you!"

Je rougis, gênée. J'avais agi comme une morte-vivante depuis que j'étais arrivée dans ce pays, et je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendue compte que mon comportement étrange avait pu attirer l'attention des gens plus que je ne le souhaitais.

"How did you know I was home?" demandai-je sans relever ses dernières paroles.

"Dr Cullen called me. He seems to be a very nice man! He was also worried about your well-being, that's why I'm actually here. Tonight: sleepover!"

"Sleepover?" répétai-je sans comprendre.

"I don't let you alone until tomorrow! I'm sleeping here, but before that, we eat some cakes, we watch some movies, we talk about our little love problems… This sort of things!"

Bella avait l'air excitée, actually. Je souris face à son enthousiasme.

"Sounds great," concédai-je. Il allait seulement falloir que je fasse attention à ne pas laisser transparaître ma douleur à la main, car je ne voulais pas inquiéter Bella encore plus. "You sure this is okay for you? You had maybe something already scheduled for this week-end."

"Not at all. Charlie is gone fishing, and staying all alone in an almost unknown house is not exactly the definition of a great week-end."

"I can agree with that."

Il était midi et demi. Bella se proposa pour commander des pizzas, mais j'étais réticente. Comment lui dire que je n'avais pas de quoi payer ? Mais je n'avais rien d'autre à lui suggérer… A contrecœur, je la laissai s'emparer du téléphone fixe de la maison, qui n'avait à ma connaissance encore jamais servi. Elle commanda deux pizzas margarita et m'informa en raccrochant que le livreur serait là dans une demi-heure. J'acquiesçai, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Je restai là, debout, les bras ballants. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je me remémore ma découverte d'un peu plus tôt. Je frissonnai, jetant un coup d'œil au mur sur lequel mon poing avait laissé une marque. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire en attendant d'avoir les pizzas. Une demi-heure, c'est à la fois trop long, et trop court pour commencer une quelconque activité…

"Hey, you're all right?" demanda soudain Bella. "You know, it's okay if you don't want me to stay."

"No, no it's great. It's just…" Le manque de mots et d'idées me força à m'interrompre.

"Come on," dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. "Why don't we just sit down and talk? You can teach me some French words!"

Finalement, l'après-midi passa rapidement. Je mis fin à la douleur lancinante dans ma main grâce à un cachet (ici, pas de Paracétamol, mais du Tylenol ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait penser au mot « tyrolienne »), et nous regardâmes nombre de films, principalement des comédies. Bella, de manière extrêmement prévisible, me demanda ensuite ce que j'avais pensé de mes quelques jours chez les Cullen. Je savais qu'elle mourait d'envie que je lui dise si j'avais appris quelque chose sur Edward, mais elle ne me l'avait pas demandé spécifiquement, aussi préférai-je me taire à ce propos. Edward restait un sujet sensible pour moi. Je restai assez évasive, ne souhaitant pas détailler les différentes étapes de ma maladie, mais j'insistai sur le fait que la famille Cullen était merveilleuse et que j'aurais souhaité être née dans une telle fratrie. Le sort en avait décidé autrement, malheureusement. Bella vit le danger venir : avant que je ne puisse me perdre dans mes sombres pensées, elle me proposa de me montrer des photos de l'Arizona, l'Etat d'où elle venait. Et la soirée poursuivit agréablement son cours.

Au moment du dîner, ma main se mit de nouveau à me faire souffrir. J'avais pris un autre Tylenol en cachette dans les toilettes mais, une heure plus tard, il n'avait même pas commencé à faire effet. Je regardai ma main. C'était un miracle que Bella n'ait rien remarqué : les doigts avaient doublé de volume et avaient pris une horrible couleur gris violacé.

"Are you all right ?" demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "You're quite pale."

A vrai dire, la douleur me rendait nauséeuse. Je regardai avec un dégoût à peine masqué les restes de pizza sur la table qui devaient constituer notre dîner.

"I'm not really hungry. I ate a lot of your cookies…Maybe too much."

"You'd better drink some water to settle your stomach."

Elle me servit un verre d'eau, auquel je ne touchai qu'à peine.

"Do you want to lie down a bit?" proposa Bella, l'air davantage inquiète pour moi.

Je détestais gâcher ainsi notre soirée, mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. J'acquiesçai, et elle m'aida aussitôt à me lever de la chaise pour me supporter jusqu'au canapé. Je voyais rouge par moments.

"Oh, God, what happened to your hand?" demanda-t-elle soudain alors qu'elle m'aidait à m'allonger.

"Nothing," répondis-je en masquant ma main entre mon corps et le dossier du canapé.

Sans se laisser abattre par ma réponse, Bella se saisit précautionneusement de mon bras et l'attira vers elle. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ma main avant de la relâcher en soupirant.

"I must call doctor Cullen," dit-elle en se dirigeant sans hésitation vers le téléphone fixe de la maison.

"Non !" criai-je. Elle se tourna vers moi, surprise par ma réaction excessive. Je me repris du mieux que je pus. "I mean… no. I don't want to disturb him. I already spend four days at his house, he did enough for me. Please…"

"I'm sorry," dit-elle. "He asked me to call him if there were a problem. And it seems like there is one. What did you do, Bérénice?"

"I punched the wall," avouai-je.

"You what?! Tell me you aren't serious!" s'exclama-t-elle en revenant vers moi. Elle semblait irritée, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi…

"Yes, I punched the wall. I was frustrated, angry with myself, because I didn't know how to react when Carlisle kissed me on the forehead to tell me goodbye! I just… slammed the door in his face."

"Excuse me?" fit Bella en lâchant un petit rire nerveux.

"You heard me," soupirai-je. "It's not funny."

"Sorry. I'm just trying to imagine the situation." Et elle gloussa de plus belle. "You slammed the door in the doctor's face. I would have liked to see that…"

"No, you wouldn't. It was… pitiful."

Les yeux de Bella s'adoucirent devant ma vulnérabilité. Elle revint vers moi et s'assit sur le canapé, juste à côté de moi.

"Let's have a look at your hand" dit-elle d'une voix sereine. "It may not be broken…"

 _It may not be broken._ Elle avait de l'espoir, mais ce n'était pas mon cas. J'avais frappé plutôt fort, et j'y avais mis du cœur. Je tendis néanmoins ma main tremblante à mon amie, qui s'en empara délicatement.

"Does it hurt a lot?" demanda-t-elle. J'acquiesçai légèrement, ne souhaitant pas inquiéter Bella plus que de raison, mais ne pouvant pas lui mentir plus longtemps. "Do you have some ice in the fridge?" Cette fois, je secouai la tête négativement. Elle soupira.

"I must call him, Bérénice. I'm sorry. He was worried about you…"

"Maybe not anymore. I'm so… ungrateful."

Ouah ! Quand avais-je acquis tant de vocabulaire moral ?

"You're not ungrateful. You're just lost. He can help you, he can understand you. Just let him."

Je hochai la tête, résignée. Bella avait raison, comme souvent : j'étais complètement perdue, et j'étais incapable de me remettre seule sur le droit chemin. J'étais désespérée, littéralement, et cet état d'esprit me conduisait à commettre des actes irréfléchis pour le moins douloureux.

Je regardai Bella se lever et se diriger de nouveau vers le téléphone, mais cette fois, je ne l'arrêtai pas. Je ne tentai même pas de comprendre la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Carlisle, préférant fermer les yeux pour essayer de me détendre.

"He will be here in ten minutes," m'informa Bella en revenant s'asseoir sur le canapé quelques minutes plus tard. "You all right?"

"I think I just want to sleep," répondis-je en bâillant.

"Take a nap. I'll be right here."

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. J'étais une hôtesse épouvantable, j'en étais consciente mais après tout, c'était Bella qui s'était invitée chez moi, et le sommeil ravageur qui n'avait pas fait son apparition depuis que j'avais quitté la France menaçait désormais de me submerger à tout moment. _How unfair_. Je me promis malgré tout de lui rendre la pareille quand j'irais mieux, car cette journée serait passée terriblement lentement si elle n'avait pas été là.

Ce furent de légers coups frappés à la porte d'entrée qui me réveillèrent quelques minutes plus tard. J'avais vraiment du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, à cause de la fatigue engendrée par la douleur dans ma main. Bella alla ouvrir je la vis revenir seulement quelques secondes plus tard, accompagnée de Carlisle. Le médecin portait une sacoche de cuir noir dans laquelle il transportait sûrement ses instruments de torture – oups, je voulais dire « de médecine ». Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même lorsque je le vis se diriger vers moi. J'avais tellement honte… J'avais peur d'avoir mal, aussi. Je lui faisais confiance, mais si mes os étaient cassés – et j'avais l'intuition que c'était le cas – il devrait forcément me faire mal à un moment ou un autre, ne serait-ce que pour les remettre en place. Je frissonnai à cette pensée.

"Bérénice," me salua-t-il. "Je dois avouer, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si tôt."

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais terrifiée. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, il m'impressionnait trop. Le voir ici, chez moi, semblait presque surnaturel. J'avais pourtant passé une bonne partie de la semaine chez lui. Alors, pourquoi étais-je ainsi ? J'avais l'impression de revivre mes premiers jours en Amérique. Carlisle s'adressa à Bella en anglais, trop rapidement et trop bas pour que je puisse comprendre. Bella sortit de la pièce. Je me redressai, inquiète, fixant la porte par laquelle elle avait disparu.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va revenir. Veux-tu que nous l'attendions pour commencer ? Cela ne me dérange pas qu'elle reste avec toi pendant que je m'occupe de ta main."

Je baissai les yeux, regardant fixement mes genoux.

"Je suis ridicule," murmurai-je finalement.

"Il n'y a rien de ridicule à avoir peur, Bérénice."

"Je suis tellement désolée pour ce matin, Carlisle," lâchai-je avant d'éclater en sanglots. "Tu m'as prise par surprise, je ne savais pas comment réagir… Alors je t'ai claqué la porte au nez. Et je m'en veux…"

"Bérénice, j'accepte tes excuses, mais je t'en supplie, cesse de t'inquiéter à ce sujet. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu t'es acharnée sur le mur de l'entrée."

Je me mordis la lèvre en le regardant d'un air penaud.

"Non, ne me dis pas que…" commença-t-il. Il ne put terminer sa phrase, préférant se prendre la tête dans les mains en soupirant.

"Désolée…" marmonnai-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"Je ne suis pas en colère, Bérénice," assura-t-il en redressant la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. "Je réalise seulement que tu as beaucoup plus à apprendre que la langue et la culture américaines."

"L'emploi du temps s'annonce chargé…"

Il eut un petit rire tandis que Bella revenait dans la pièce, les bras chargés de la couette qui se trouvait jusqu'à présent sur mon lit. Je me sentais moralement beaucoup mieux après cette courte conversation avec Carlisle. Il ne m'en voulait pas. Il ne m'en voulait pas ! Il était même toujours prêt à m'aider. C'était vraiment incompréhensible pour moi qu'un homme tel que lui se préoccupe tellement de mon cas. Il avait déjà tout, que pouvais-je lui apporter de plus ?

"J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir froid," dit Carlisle en déposant la couette sur moi, prévoyant. "Je vais te demander de t'asseoir, si tu le veux bien. Bella, you can seat just beside her. She needs your support as a friend. Besides, the duvet is large enough for two."

"Ça fait vraiment bizarre de t'entendre parler anglais…" fis-je remarquer en me redressant sur le canapé, laissant Bella s'asseoir près de moi.

Il sourit et tendit la main pour prendre la mienne qui était blessée. Je le laissai faire, plus détendue que je n'aurais pensé l'être dans de telles circonstances.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour! Un nouveau chapitre, en un temps presque record! Plus d'anglais cette fois-ci, et ce n'est que le début. Merci de me dire:**

 **1\. S'il y a des fautes (pour ceux qui en voient)**

 **2\. Si vous souhaiteriez que je mette une traduction à côté**

 **Merci aussi de pardonner à Bérénice pour ses sautes d'humeur. Parfois, elle m'agace même. Mais elle va se calmer, je pense. C'est fou ce que l'écriture, tout comme les mots en ce qui concerne Bérénice, peut avoir du pouvoir! Des fois je n'ai même pas l'impression de contrôler ce que j'écris. Vous devez me prendre pour une folle: j'arrête.**

 **Voilà. Ah, en fait, BONNE ANNEE TOUT LE MONDE!**

Le bruit d'un vieux klaxon se fit entendre à l'extérieur, et je regardai par la fenêtre. La camionnette rouge de Bella était garée sur le trottoir juste devant chez moi. Sa conductrice, m'ayant aperçue, me fit un petit signe de la main en souriant. Je me hâtai d'enfiler mon manteau, bataillant avec le vêtement pour faire passer dans la manche droite ma main qui était désormais recouverte d'une attelle attrapant ensuite mon sac de cours.

Lundi. Une nouvelle semaine commençait. J'espérais qu'elle se déroulerait mieux que la précédente, et j'avais bon espoir : je n'étais plus aussi seule qu'avant. Bella avait passé le week-end entier chez moi, et je m'étais mise à penser en anglais. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours un accent épouvantable _, and I struggled to say whatever I had to say_ , mais je commençais enfin à voir le bout de mon cauchemar. Mon esprit était dorénavant _an incredible mess_ , un mélange d'anglais et de français, des bribes de mots partaient dans tous les sens, sans vouloir rien dire. Je ne souhaite cela à personne, mais c'était _my way to_ _cope_.

Il faisait froid, ce matin. Je regardai les nuages chargés avec quelque espoir : avec un peu de chance, nous aurions de la neige avant la fin de la journée. Génial ! Je rejoignis Bella dans son honorable voiture. Il y faisait chaud et sec, c'était agréable. Bella venait du désert. Elle n'était pas ce que l'on peut appeler un touareg, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle devait tourner tous les boutons de sa voiture afin que l'habitacle soit le plus chaud possible. Après tout, Forks est l'une des villes les plus humides des Etats-Unis, c'était Bella elle-même qui me l'avait appris.

"Hey! How are you today?" demandai-je, tout excitée pour une raison mystérieuse.

"Fine, thanks. You seem to be doing good as well," fit-elle remarquer.

"I am!"

Le trajet fut agréable, bien qu'il ne durât pas longtemps. J'avais hâte de me rendre au cours de français pour revoir Alice. C'était la première fois que j'étais excitée à l'idée de me rendre au lycée de Forks. Le pire était derrière moi. Je savais que je pouvais le faire. Il n'y avait plus cette petite voix dans mon esprit qui me criait que j'étais bonne à rien. J'étais libre.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que j'atteignis la salle de français avec dix minutes d'avance. Il n'y avait que deux personnes présentes dans le couloir à cette heure, ce qui m'étonna. Je m'approchai d'eux en souriant.

"Hi Alice, Jasper!" saluai-je.

Le couple me salua en retour, et Jasper ajouta quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Je restai songeuse un long moment, essayant d'analyser les onomatopées qu'il venait de prononcer, en vain. Soudain, je pris peur. Et si tout cela n'avait été que douce illusion ? Et si, en vérité, je n'étais pas capable de comprendre un mot d'anglais quand on me parlait normalement ? Bella avait peut-être parlé lentement tout le week-end, m'habituant à un rythme beaucoup plus doux… Et si tout était à refaire ? Je n'étais désormais plus aussi prompte à parler anglais.

"J'suis désolée, j'ai pas compris…" fis-je d'une petite voix.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire en chœur, et je sentis la honte faire violemment surface. Toute ma bonne humeur du matin s'envola soudain, laissant place à un désespoir croissant. Moi qui croyais m'être améliorée… Tout cela n'était que du vent. Et ils se moquaient ouvertement de moi, alors que je croyais qu'ils se préoccupaient de mon sort. Ils avaient peut-être finalement décidé que je n'étais pas intéressante, et ils me délaissaient tel un chaton qu'on abandonne sur le bord de la route. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser.

Et les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans intention aucune de ma part :

"Parce que vous êtes des vampires, vous vous croyez au-dessus de tout le monde ! Vous êtes inhumains dans tous les sens du terme. Laissez-moi tranquille !"

Le sens de mes paroles ne me parvint qu'après coup, comme souvent. Des vampires ? Des êtres pâles qui plantent leurs crocs dans leurs victimes pour les drainer de leur sang ? L'idée me vint que courir était à ce moment précis la meilleure solution. Je fis volte-face mais, avant même que je n'aie pu faire un seul pas, je fus empoignée par l'avant-bras par une main forte. Forte et glacée. Comme s'il n'y avait aucune circulation sanguine. Encore une fois, l'image du cadavre de ma sœur me revint en mémoire. Esther. Je pouvais me remémorer dans les moindres détails la sensation de ma peau contre la sienne quand je l'avais vue pour la dernière fois dans la chambre mortuaire. J'avais tout d'abord eu peur de la toucher, car sa main blafarde avait semblé prête à m'agripper pour m'attirer à elle. Puis j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains : je m'étais emparée de sa main inerte et l'avait serrée dans la mienne, avant de lui enfiler l'anneau d'or que je lui avais offert trois semaines plus tôt. Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Je me souvenais être resté amorphe pendant des semaines entières, ce qui m'avait valu de nombreuses gifles de la part de mon père, et plus tard de ma mère. C'était ainsi que tout avait commencé.

Je clignai des yeux. J'étais assise par terre, dehors, le dos appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre rugueux. Le lycée n'était pas en vue, il me semblait que nous étions dans une forêt. Il pleuvait, comme souvent à Forks, mais les arbres me procuraient un abri sûr contre les gouttes infernales. Je me hâtai de me mettre debout lorsque je vis deux paires de jambes littéralement _apparaître_ devant moi.

"Bérénice," commença Jasper. "Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre premier cours d'histoire en commun ?"

Pour qui me prenait-il, vraiment ? J'étais plus énervée qu'apeurée, étrangement. De quel droit m'avaient-ils tous les deux traînée ici contre mon gré ? L'adrénaline me monta au cerveau, et j'oubliai momentanément les images déplaisantes que je venais de redécouvrir dans mon esprit.

"Voyons voir," répondis-je en faisant semblant de réfléchir. "Je crois que les premières paroles que tu as prononcées étaient 'are you all right ?'"

"Bérénice, l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie."

"L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie ? Vous aviez pourtant l'air de bien rigoler, tout à l'heure, devant mon incapacité à comprendre quoi que ce soit en anglais ! Je sais exactement ce que tu m'as dit lors de notre premier cours d'histoire, crois-le ou pas : j'ai une mémoire. Saches que je n'ai enfreint aucune de tes règles. Maintenant, laissez-moi repartir, j'ai cours."

"Madame Arquet n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Nous t'attendions justement dans le couloir pour t'en avertir," intervint Alice. "Nous ne nous moquions pas de toi, tout à l'heure, mais de l'accent de Jasper. Il faut du temps pour s'y habituer, et tu ne déroges pas à la règle… Je suis sincèrement désolée que tu l'ais mal pris, Bérénice, j'aurai dû anticiper."

D'un seul coup, je me sentis plus légère. Cette sensation était tellement inattendue que des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux.

"Vous… Vous ne vous moquiez pas de moi ?" balbutiai-je, abasourdie.

"Non… ?" répondit un Jasper incertain, les sourcils arqués. "Cependant, ne le prends pas mal, mais tes sautes d'humeur m'effraient particulièrement."

J'eus un petit rire faible. L'adrénaline retombait déjà, et je dus m'appuyer à l'arbre pour supporter la transition.

"Ce pays me rend lunatique," commentai-je très objectivement. "Moi-même, je n'arrive pas à me suivre…"

"C'est ce qu'il se passe quand tu parles, n'est-ce pas ?" suggéra Alice.

"Quand je suis sous le coup d'une émotion forte, ou bien quand je ne fais tout simplement pas attention, je ne maîtrise plus les mots que je prononce", expliquai-je. "La plupart du temps, ils me révèlent des choses que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnées… Comme tout à l'heure."

"Supposons que tu dises la vérité," dit Jasper, défiant, "te rends-tu compte à quel point il est dangereux pour toi de savoir ?"

Je haussai les épaules. Étrangement, je n'avais toujours pas peur, comme si je ne parvenais pas à réaliser vraiment ce que j'avais découvert. C'était un peu comme dans un rêve. Ou peut-être Jasper était-il en train de contrôler mes émotions…

"Peut-être," répondis-je, "mais toujours est-il que ce n'est pas de ma faute, et que maintenant le fait est que je sais. La question est : qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?"

Jasper regarda Alice d'un air inquisiteur, et elle secoua la tête.

"Il nous faudra attendre demain pour en décider," déclara-t-elle. "En attendant, tu ne dois rien dire à personne, sous aucun prétexte, c'est compris ?"

"Sinon quoi ?" demandai-je, poussée par une curiosité quelque peu malsaine.

"Sinon, ma menace sera mise à exécution sur le champ…" répliqua Jasper.

Je n'eus pas le courage de pousser ma curiosité plus loin… En vérité, je me croyais condamnée d'office. Jasper avait été très explicite lors de ce fameux cours d'histoire : je ne devais pas savoir, sous peine de mort. Or, je savais, pourtant ils ne semblaient pas très enclins à me tuer… Peut-être m'avaient-ils prise en affection lors de la semaine que j'avais passée chez eux ? Je n'osais pas demander d'explication, de peur qu'ils ne changent d'avis. Je me demandai également pourquoi il me fallait attendre le lendemain pour le verdict, alors que j'aurais cru l'affaire urgente. Je haussai intérieurement les épaules : ils avaient leurs raisons.

"Je ne dirai rien, promis," marmonnai-je.

Les vampires hochèrent la tête, l'air satisfait.

"Il nous reste une demi-heure avant le début de la seconde période," m'annonça Alice _out of the blue_. "Que dirais-tu de commencer une séance de tutorat en attendant ?"

 _Bon, visiblement, ils ne veulent pas me tuer du tout…_ pensai-je, surprise. La proposition était assez inattendue, mais j'acquiesçai malgré tout. Nous nous rendîmes de nouveau au lycée, où nous nous installâmes dans la bibliothèque vide. Alice et Jasper tentèrent de me faire comprendre les formules mathématiques que j'allais devoir utiliser au cours suivant et j'y parvins jusqu'à un certain point, mais dès que la cloche annonçant la fin de la première période retentit, toute ma concentration retomba d'un seul coup, et j'oubliai presque tout ce que j'avais pu apprendre. Je lançai un coup d'œil à Jasper.

"C'est à cause de toi que j'étais si concentrée ?" demandai-je, éberluée.

"Il fallait que tu penses à autre chose que les créatures mythiques, alors je t'ai laissée te focaliser sur les mathématiques…"

"J'aime ton choix de mots…" grommelai-je. Comme s'il m'avait laissé le choix !

Le cours suivant passa comme un rêve. J'échangeai quelques mots avec Bella en cours de maths : elle avait remarqué que mon humeur s'était drastiquement altérée depuis la dernière fois qu'elle m'avait vue, soit une heure auparavant. Ce n'était pas que j'étais morose : en réalité, j'avais l'impression d'être complètement défoncée. J'avais la sensation de voler… A la fin du cours, Bella me quitta pour se rendre à son prochain cours, non pas sans un regard inquiet vers ma personne.

Au déjeuner, je n'étais toujours pas redescendue sur terre. Je payai mon repas avec le peu de sous qui me restât et m'installai aux côtés de Bella à la même table que la semaine précédente. Personne ne fit attention à moi, excepté peut-être Bella mais je ne m'en rendis pas vraiment compte. D'ailleurs, elle aussi avait l'air un peu distraite, elle ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle, comme si elle était montée sur ressorts. Je ne m'en mêlai pas : si elle souhaitait m'en parler, elle le ferait. N'ayant pas vraiment faim, je jouais avec mes pâtes du bout de ma fourchettes et rêvant d'anges qui sautaient d'une montagne à l'autre [pour vous dire à quel point j'étais _high_ ]. Les minutes s'écoulèrent. J'entendais les autres parler autour de moi, je pense même qu'ils parlaient de moi quelques fois. Gossip Girl et blondasse me jetaient fréquemment des regards dégoûtés dont je ne saisissais pas le sens, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'étais sur mon petit nuage.

Je sortis donc de la cafétéria au bout d'un quart d'heure seulement, après avoir pris soin de jeter le contenu de mon plateau à peine entamé. Carlisle ne serait pas ravi… J'avais une excuse : ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on découvre par inadvertance que les vampires existent.

Dehors, il s'était mis à neiger. Les flocons tombaient en tourbillons étourdissants et se posaient sur l'asphalte du parking presque sans laisser de trace : le sol était préalablement trop humide. Je m'adossai au mur de brique de la cantine, à l'abri des flocons et des regards indiscrets, et regardai la neige tomber, perdue encore une fois dans mes rêvasseries insolites. Je me mis néanmoins en route vers mon cours d'histoire sitôt que la sonnerie retentit. Quand j'arrivai dans la classe, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés, mais le prof n'était pas encore arrivé. J'allai m'asseoir à côté de Jasper en frissonnant à cause du choc des températures entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur, et me mis à fixer le tableau blanc sans ciller.

"Ça va ?" demanda Jasper.

Je ne tournai même pas la tête pour le regarder.

"Je n'arrive pas à redescendre sur terre," dis-je d'une voix blanche, certaine qu'il comprendrait ce que je voulais dire par là. "C'est à cause de toi ?"

"Non," répondit-il. "Tu es ainsi depuis ce matin ?"

J'acquiesçai vaguement. Comme s'il ne savait pas. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, de toute façon ?

"Cela se rapproche de ce que l'on peut appeler l'état de choc," fit-il remarquer au bout d'un moment, probablement après avoir analysé mon état d'esprit. "Ton cerveau essaie peut-être de te protéger des découvertes que tu as faites ce matin."

Je ne répondis rien, car le professeur venait d'entrer dans la salle. L'hypothèse de Jasper était plausible, mais je ne savais pas si je voulais lui faire confiance ou non. En tout cas, tandis que l'heure passait, le vampire ne fit rien pour altérer mon humeur, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante. Si mon cerveau essayait de me protéger ainsi, que se passerait-il si cette protection s'envolait d'un coup, en plein cours d'histoire ? Je prendrais alors véritablement conscience que j'étais à côté d'un vampire qui ne pouvait faire de moi qu'une bouchée. Pour l'instant, cette information n'avait pas vraiment été enregistré dans mon esprit, c'était une sensation étrange : je savais mais je ne voulais pas assumer ce savoir, en quelque sorte. Le fait que Jasper était un vampire ne me faisait donc ni chaud ni froid, et la pensée " _Jasper est un vampire_ " n'avait aucune répercussion sur mon cerveau. L'esprit humain est plein de secrets…

A la fin du cours d'histoire, je n'avais aucune envie de me rendre au cours de sport, d'autant plus que j'étais dispensée à cause de ma main blessée (deux phalanges cassées). Cependant, Bella y serait, et elle pourrait s'inquiéter de mon absence. Après tout, je lui avais donné bien des raisons de s'inquiéter à mon sujet ces derniers jours. Mais il y aurait également Gossip Girl et Blondasse, sans parler de Mike, le blond qui regardait Bella avec envie. Ils me dégoûtaient tous, rien qu'à cause de leurs chuchotements qui me concernaient sûrement, à en juger par les regards frénétiques que me jetaient les deux premières. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour décider que je n'en avais rien à faire, et que j'allais finalement me rendre à mon dernier cours de la journée, ne serait-ce que pour Bella.

Quand j'entrai dans la salle de sport, Bella avait déjà revêtu sa tenue, et était assise dans les petits gradins en bois sur le côté du terrain. Quand je la rejoignis, je remarquai qu'elle avait l'air presque aussi à l'ouest que moi.

"Hey," saluai-je. "What's up?"

"Nothing," répondit-elle d'une voix blanche sans me regarder.

"You sure ?" insistai-je.

Elle eut l'air d'hésiter. Puis, comme si elle ne pouvait pas retenir l'information plus longtemps, elle lâcha très solennellement :

"He's come back."

Je ne compris pas tout de suite de qui elle voulait parler.

"Who? Don't tell me Jesus is really alive!" Elle éclata de rire, comme c'était mon intention.

"I meant Edward Cullen," expliqua-t-elle en recouvrant son sérieux.

"Oh, God, you're okay?" demandai-je en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds pour vérifier qu'elle était bien entière. Maintenant que je savais qu'Edward était un vampire, et que je combinais cette information avec le regard meurtrier qu'il avait lancé à Bella, j'étais presque surprise que mon amie soit toujours en vie après une heure passée près de lui en biologie. Cette information eut pour effet de me ramener quelque peu sur terre, et je me mis à frissonner en pensant à ce qu'étaient capables de faire des êtres tels que les Cullen. Je me rendis compte que je ne m'étais même pas posée la principale question : se nourrissaient-ils véritablement de sang, tuant des humains tels que Bella et moi-même pour se sustenter ? Et puis, pourquoi Edward avait-il eu l'air de littéralement haïr Bella alors qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot de toute leurs vies ? Avait-il… soif d'elle ? Mais pourquoi la détester dans ce cas ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute. J'étais bien entendu heureuse que Bella soit toujours en vie, certes, mais le plus simple pour Edward aurait été de planter ses crocs dans sa carotide pour se soulager. Je veux dire : c'était dans sa nature, après tout. Bon, cela aurait tout de même attiré l'attention sur lui et sur sa famille… Même si une absence d'une semaine pouvait également avoir le même effet, bien que moindre. D'où la question : pourquoi la famille Cullen vivait-elle parmi les humains, leur pain quotidien ? Etaient-ils masochistes ? _Damn_ , Carlisle était même médecin ! J'essayai de comparer cela à des cas plus humains : par exemple, je savais que moi, je ne me forcerais jamais à vivre parmi les beignets au chocolat et aller au lycée avec eux, car je savais que je ne pourrais jamais résister. Peut-être que les Cullen aimaient les beignets… Pardon, les humains. Au sens moral du terme. Je suis une assez mauvaise blagueuse – donc je ne dis jamais mes blagues à personne – mais je me suis toujours dit : « Les végétariens aiment trop la viande pour la manger ». Et si les Cullen étaient végétariens ? Et que Bella représentait pour Edward le plus beau morceau de tournedos au monde que la loi de sa famille ne lui permettait pas de manger ? Dans ce cas, je comprendrais pourquoi il la détestait : les Etats-Unis sont l'un des plus grands pays au monde. Bella vivait en Arizona, et elle avait choisi d'atterrir à Forks, une petite ville pluvieuse de 3120 habitants que personne ne connaît, bref, le trou du cul de l'Amérique. Pile où était déjà installé Edward. S'il était effectivement « végétarien » au sens vampirique du terme, alors Bella constituait pour lui le serpent de la Genèse, Satan, le diable tentateur, la raison de la Chute…

"He was nice, actually."

Les mots de Bella anéantirent d'un coup toutes mes suppositions. Alors, Edward ne la détestait pas ? Je ne comprenais pas. Ce jeune homme avait l'air encore plus lunatique que moi. Nous formerions un joli couple – si j'avais voulu un jour être en couple avec un vampire.

"He was _nice_?" répétai-je, incrédule. Je n'arrivais même pas à me représenter un _nice_ Edward. Rien que le souvenir de ses yeux suffisait pour que je veuille m'enterrer trente pieds sous terre et ne plus jamais ressortir.

Ce fut le moment que choisit le prof de sport pour crier que l'échauffement commençait. Bella me laissa seule sur les gradins, en pleine réflexion sur la terreur qu'avait été capable de m'inspirer Edward par un seul regard.


	11. Chapter 11

**SALUT! HELLO EVERYBODY! Comment allez-vous? Aujourd'hui est un grand jour... C'est le jour d'un nouveau chapitre! Je suis tellement désolée du temps que je mets à écrire, car non seulement mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, mais en plus j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire, de moins en moins d'inspiration également. Je vais finir cette histoire un jour, j'y tiens, mais please soyez indulgents, il se peut que cela prenne très longtemps. En attendant, je remercie tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires sympas et encourageant, et ceux following or favoriting. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça m'aide!**

 **Bonne nuit... Non, bonne lecture plutôt.**

* * *

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là. Vous allez me dire : ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais je préfère encore ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil que de faire des cauchemars terribles. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille quand je dis cela, mais c'est vrai. Toute la nuit, des images de monstres me trottèrent dans la tête. En particulier Edward, avec en fond la voix de Bella qui disait : "He was nice, actually". Dans mon esprit, Edward apparaissait sous toutes les coutures, mais il avait toujours l'air méchant. Quand arriva le matin, je sus que j'avais rêvé de vampires, mais j'avais presque tout oublié. Pourtant, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'important dont j'aurais dû conserver le souvenir.

J'ai bien dit "j'avais _presque_ tout oublié". Une seule image demeurait collée aux parois de mon cerveau, une image horrible qui montrait Edward alors qu'il se saisissait violemment d'Esther, avant de planter ses affreux crocs dans la chair de son cou pour la drainer de son sang. Peu à peu, la vie s'échappait des yeux de ma sœur, mais elle me fixait sans ciller, le visage impassible. J'avais l'impression de me fixer dans un miroir qui ne parvenait pas à refléter mes émotions.

Je me levai. Je me sentais nauséeuse, mais je savais qu'une bonne douche matinale me permettrait de me réveiller et d'oublier ces films intérieurs. Tout cela n'était que dans ma tête, pensai-je. Ce n'était pas vrai. Enfin, la seule chose qui n'était pas vraie dans tout cela, c'était que ma sœur était vivante et qu'on pouvait encore la tuer. Tu parles d'un réconfort ! Le jet d'eau froide me frappa le visage. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais orienté la paume de douche vers le haut. Cela eut au moins l'effet de me sortir de mes pensées morbides. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortis de la douche en claquant des dents. Dieu qu'il faisait froid, dans ce pays ! J'avais encore une demi-heure avant que Bella n'arrive, mais je n'avais vraiment pas faim. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, je me fis la réflexion que Carlisle ne serait pas content de moi. Pff… Il pouvait bien parler, lui, qui ne mangeait rien de solide ! Enfin… Je ne savais pas si les vampires pouvaient ingurgiter autre chose que du sang. Là n'est pas la question ! pensai-je en secouant la tête. Il fallait que je me prépare… Oh mon Dieu ! Tout était blanc dehors ! Pas de la neige : pire, bien pire… De la glace. C'est le nooord.

J'enfilai un jean, un tee-shirt à manche longue et au moins deux pulls en laine. Je n'aimais pas avoir froid. De plus, toutes ces épaisseurs me protégeraient si je me cassais la figure. Pragmatique, comme toujours… Je m'assis sur mon lit, fixant mon radio-réveil, mon sac de cours entre les jambes. J'aurais eu le temps de faire des tonnes de choses en attendant Bella, comme réviser, par exemple. Mais non. Je n'avais envie de rien. La journée s'annonçait terrible, pensai-je en bâillant.

J'entendis le vrombissement de la camionnette de Bella bien avant qu'elle n'apparaisse dans la rue. Dieu merci, Bella avait l'air de se débrouiller pour la conduite sur verglas… Après tout, elle était bien parvenue jusqu'ici, nous avions nos chances d'arriver entières au lycée. Je me saisis de mon sac et me rendis au rez-de-chaussée.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et, remarquant que la voiture de Bella était désormais garée devant chez moi, je sortis. Sitôt que je mis un pied dehors, je manquai de glisser. Les semelles de mes chaussures étaient trop lisses et n'adhéraient pas au sol glacé. Je grognai intérieurement. J'allais souffrir, aujourd'hui... Avec des précautions presque exagérées, je traversai le petit jardinet devant la maison pour atteindre la voiture qui m'attendait.

"Hey Bella !" saluai-je.

"Hi," répondit-elle en grommelant, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Are you all right?"

"Let's just say that I hate the cold," marmonna-t-elle avec humeur. "But I hate the icy roads way more."

Le trajet vers le lycée se poursuivit dans le silence. Les réflexes de Bella étaient extrêmement sollicités, car elle n'avait vraisemblablement jamais conduit dans ces conditions. Les yeux fixés sur la route, comme si elle s'empêchait de ciller, elle tenait le volant si fermement que l'on pouvait apercevoir les jointures de ses mains derrière la peau blanche presque translucide. Mais tout allait bien : la voiture répondait bien et ne fit aucune embardée. L'adolescente se gara sur sa place de parking habituelle, pas trop loin de l'entrée. Lorsque je descendis de voiture, je frissonnai. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi froid de toute ma vie… En m'accrochant au rebord du plateau de la camionnette, je rejoignis Bella à l'arrière du véhicule, me demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle semblait fixer le sol avec émotion…

Wooop ! Ce bruit, c'est moi qui glisse et me casse la figure. Car c'est ce qui arriva. Heureusement, j'eus seulement mal au coccyx. Aucun séjour à l'hôpital en vue.

"Hey, you all right ?" demanda Bella en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Avant que je n'aie pus m'en saisir, avant même que je n'aie pu répondre, un bruit terrifiant attira mon attention. Aussitôt, mes dernières pensées s'annulèrent : on ne pouvait que se dire que les choses allaient forcément mal se terminer à la vue d'une fourgonnette bleu nuit foncer droit sur Bella et moi à toute allure, les quatre roues bloquées. Le crissement des freins était assourdissant et gênant, comme quand on gratte une fourchette au fond d'une casserole en métal. _Forks_. _Fourchettes_. Ce lieu était décidément maudit.

Tout se passa extrêmement rapidement. Quelque chose de dur me projeta sur le sol et le choc força mes yeux à se fermer. Quand je les rouvris, j'étais totalement désorientée, je me mis à paniquer. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais désormais était basse de plafond, sombre et froide. Que s'était-il passé ? M'étais-je évanouie ? J'entendis des cris. Une foule ?

"Bérénice ?" La voix de Bella près de moi m'aida à reprendre conscience de ma situation. En effet, lorsque je clignai des yeux, je remarquai deux piliers. Non, pas deux piliers… Deux pneus de voiture. J'étais sous une voiture. Vraisemblablement celle de Bella. L'espace était exigu, mon sac de cours m'écrasait, j'étais coincée en sandwich entre lui et le sol glacé. En plus, j'étais dans une position qui ne me permettait pas de bouger quoique ce soit, mon corps était sens dessus dessous, même si je sentais que rien n'était cassé. J'étais simplement incapable de sortir d'ici. La question était : comment avais-je pu me retrouver ainsi ?

"I'm stuck," répondis-je à Bella.

"How so?" demanda-t-elle. "Edward, let go of me, I'm fine."

A l'entente de ce nom, tout mon corps se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Tous mes cauchemars de la nuit passée me revinrent en mémoire, et j'eus soudain la terrible impression de manquer d'air. Mon Dieu, faites qu'il y ait un autre Edward dans ce lycée…

"Try to remove your backpack, it'll be easier" suggéra Bella, inconsciente de ma panique grandissante. J'avais même du mal à comprendre qu'elle s'adressait à moi. Elle devait me voir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais je ne lui faisais pas face. Je ne savais donc pas quelle était la situation et surtout, je ne savais pas où _il_ était exactement. Ce fait me terrifiait. Je savais que j'étais idiote, il ne pouvait pas nous faire de mal en plein milieu du parking du lycée, right ? Et Alice m'avait assuré qu'il était gentil, en fin de compte… Mais au cours de la semaine précédente, et surtout la nuit précédente, je m'étais faite tellement d'idées à son sujet que rien que le fait de _penser_ à lui me glaçait le sang. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je tentai de m'extirper hors des bretelles de mon sac à dos. Mais j'étais vraiment coincée, la voiture de Bella était beaucoup plus basse qu'elle n'y paraissait au premier abord… Mes efforts étaient vains, mon manteau d'hiver très épais rendait mes gestes rigides et inefficaces, mes mouvements étaient de plus en plus désespérés : j'avais envie de hurler. Bella continuait de m'encourager helplessly. Finalement, Je parvins à dégager une épaule de la prison qu'était mon sac, et presque aussitôt l'autre suivit le mouvement. J'étais libre ! Je restai un moment étendue sur le sol, pantelante, toujours sous l'engin, mais libre de mes mouvements. Je me sentais faible, comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger, seulement de dormir… Une main froide m'agrippa le poignet et me tira à l'air libre. Je grognai. Ne pouvait-on pas me laisser me reposer un moment ? La main en question était blanche, et lorsque je levai les yeux pour reconnaître son propriétaire, je déglutis difficilement. Edward Cullen était penché sur moi, magnifique statue de marbre. Il avait l'air étrangement inquiet. Sans doute pour duper Bella, qui se trouvait juste à côté. Nous étions tous les trois pris en sandwich dans un entremêlement d'automobiles que mon esprit fatigué avait du mal à saisir. Autour de nous, les cris fusaient et les sirènes hurlaient, mais personne n'avait l'air de pouvoir nous rejoindre. J'étais coincée là, avec mon amie et un vampire. Encore une fois, je déglutis (non sans indiscrétion), et m'efforçai de m'éloigner d'Edward. Celui-ci, cependant, n'avait pas lâché mon poignet, et avait l'air vaguement concentré, comme s'il prenait mon pouls. A cette idée, mon cœur s'affola, et je dégageai aussitôt ma main de son emprise, la serrant contre ma poitrine comme si j'avais peur de la perdre, le fixant avec des grands yeux terrifiés.

"N'aies pas peur," dit-il d'une voix extraordinairement douce et chaude, quoiqu'un peu désespérée. "Je ne vais pas te faire de mal…"

Mais j'avais peur. C'était totalement irrationnel. Je n'avais pas peur de Carlisle, d'Esmé, de Jasper ou d'Alice, mais j'étais terrorisée par Edward. J'avais peur pour Bella, surtout, et elle n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait avec les Cullen, en particulier Edward. Ce fut le moment que choisirent les ambulanciers pour dégager une voiture et parvenir jusqu'à nous. Edward fut prompt à refuser une civière, et j'éclatai de rire intérieurement face à la tentative de Bella pour faire de même. Elle était tellement peu convaincante ! Surtout lorsque Edward assura aux ambulanciers qu'elle s'était cognée la tête, et qu'elle avait peut-être une _confusion._ Ou _concussion_ , je ne sais pas. Elle fut emmenée vers un brancard, non pas sans avoir jeté à Edward le regard de la mort qui tue. J'espérais qu'après cet événement elle ne voudrait plus approcher Edward, par pure rancune. Malheureusement pour moi, Bella n'avait pas l'air d'être une fille très rancunière. Enfin, je me trompais peut-être… Les ambulanciers se tournèrent ensuite vers moi, qui étais toujours couchée au sol. Edward s'était éloigné vers l'ambulance, où ses frères et sœurs l'avaient rejoint, l'air morose.

"I'm fine, thank you! Just resting a bit!" assurai-je.

"We'd better ensure that," rétorqua un ambulancier en uniforme en s'accroupissant devant moi. Derrière lui, je pouvais voir ses collègues apporter une autre civière dans ma direction.

"I don't need to go to the hospital!" m'exclamai-je, encore une fois au bord de la panique. "I swear I'm fine!"

"If you were fine, you wouldn't be 'resting' on the icy ground"

"I may be weird."

"Right. We're taking you to the hospital, just to be sure, okay?"

"No!" m'exclamai-je. Je tentai de me lever… Mais devinez quoi ? Je ne tenais pas debout ! Quelle surprise, venant de moi… J'avais toujours eu une chance légendaire. Avec peu de délicatesse, l'ambulancier me coucha sur une civière et m'y attacha. Pour que les secousses de l'ambulance ne me fassent pas tomber, me dis-je rationnellement, même si je sentais que l'ambulancier était énervé par mon comportement et qu'il voulait juste me faire taire. Je me laissai faire, dépitée, consciente que tout le lycée assistait à la scène. Je fus déçue de ne pas être placée dans la même ambulance que Bella. On aurait pu au moins papoter…

Carlisle allait être furieux. Ce fut la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit lorsque l'engin se mit en branle. Certes, l'accident n'avait pas été de ma faute, j'avais seulement été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, comme souvent… Mais entre ma dernière visite à l'hôpital, une semaine plus tôt, et aujourd'hui, rien n'était différent. Je ne mangeais pas plus, je ne dormais pas plus. Je devais certainement encore avoir perdu du poids, et je sentais que les répercussions physiques n'allaient pas tarder à s'aggraver si je ne faisais rien. _Let him be angry with me,_ soupirai-je intérieurement. Je n'en avais rien à faire, j'étais libre, je faisais ce que je voulais. Ça, c'était ce que j'essayais de croire. A la vérité, jamais un adulte n'avait témoigné envers moi tant d'affection, de tendresse même, que Carlisle et Esmé. Je me sentais coupable vis-à-vis d'eux, qui voulaient m'aider. Je n'étais qu'une pauvre fille ingrate.

Je me surpris à espérer que Carlisle ne travaille pas ce jour-là. Je ne voulais pas le croiser, je ne voulais pas lire dans ses yeux la déception que j'étais sûre d'y trouver. Je fermai les yeux très fort et priai intérieurement pour ne pas rencontrer le jeune médecin blond aujourd'hui. Pas dans mon état. Bien trop tôt, je sentis l'air froid s'engouffrer dans la cabine de l'ambulance, signe qu'on avait ouvert les portes. Je savais que le trajet entre le lycée et l'hôpital n'était pas long, certes, mais j'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps pour me préparer psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre.

Bientôt, je me retrouvai dans cette salle désormais presque familière qu'est les urgences. Des lits inconfortables alignés et des personnes en blouse blanche s'activant à tous les coins de rue. On m'aida à m'installer sur l'un des lits, juste à côté de celui de Bella, qui était assise en tailleur sur les draps blancs. De l'autre côté de son lit, c'est-à-dire à deux lits de moi, il y avait un garçon qui avait le visage couvert de bandages ensanglantés. Je le reconnus assez rapidement : je ne connaissais pas son nom, mais il faisait partie du groupe qui nous avait accueillies, Bella et moi, à la cantine. C'était donc lui, le propriétaire de la fourgonnette... Dieu qu'il m'agaçait…

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" s'exclama-t-il dès le début, sans me voir. Moi, je voulais bien qu'il soit _sorry_ , parce que, merde, il nous avait quand même presque écrasées ! Mais j'aurais voulu taper la discute à Bella, tranquillement, pour nous faire oublier l'espace d'un moment où nous étions, mais il était là, parlant sans cesse, me mettant des bâtons dans les roues… Bella se forçait à lui faire la conversation, répétant qu'elle allait bien et que tout était oublié, mais il continuait de s'excuser sans cesse. Tyler, c'était son nom. Les minutes s'égrenèrent, et à chaque seconde je devenais un peu plus irritée, si bien que je finis par serrer les poings. Un poing, au moins, à cause de ma main droite blessée.

"Tyler," intervins-je finalement parce qu'il m'avait gavée. Il leva la tête vers moi, surpris.

"Oh, Bérénice, you were here, too! You don't know how sorry I am…"

"Oh, trust me, I know," répondis-je froidement. "Can I just ask you a question?"

"Er, yeah, sure."

"Do you speak French?"

"No, I'm sorry…"

"Très bien, je vais pouvoir me défouler…" affirmai-je en grande partie pour moi-même.

"Excuse me?"

"Tyler, j'aimerais que tu te la fermes, parce que, franchement, tu m'énerves. Si tu avais un cerveau un peu plus développé, mon cher, tu aurais pu remarquer à quel point tu ennuies Bella. Tu as déjà manqué de l'écraser, tu pourrais au moins faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas à te subir davantage. Voilà ce que j'ai sur le cœur, tu n'es pas obligé de comprendre, mais moi, ça me libère ! I sum up: Shut up. Please."

Le garçon me jeta un regard dégoûté et détourna la tête. Je sentis la culpabilité poindre, mais au moins, mon petit discours avait eu l'effet escompté. En plus, j'étais restée polie : j'avais dit le mot magique et je n'avais pas utilisé de mots injurieux. Si j'avais été en forme, j'aurais pensé à bien plus de choses à dire... Bella me regarda en souriant légèrement, secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Je lui répondis par une autre mimique du même genre. Je tentai de m'asseoir comme elle était assise sur son lit, afin de pouvoir lui faire face complètement, mais je me sentais encore trop faible.

"I think you could enjoy a nap," commenta Bella. "You're worn out."

"Am I?" soupirai-je en me reposant complètement sur les oreillers, effectivement épuisée.

"Don't worry, I'm not getting away without you…"

Rassurée par ces paroles, je fermai les yeux et m'autorisai à divaguer, jusqu'à me trouver dans un état second et étrange, entre le conscient et l'inconscient. J'entendais toujours ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, mais les bruits me berçaient agréablement, je me sentis paisible pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que...

"Is she sleeping?"

J'ouvris les yeux en sursaut au son de cette voix que je n'avais entendu que quelques instants plus tôt, sur le parking du lycée. Toute la tranquillité qui m'habitait s'évapora comme neige au soleil, et mon cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Il m'avait prise par surprise, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me préparer à l'idée que j'allais le voir, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me composer un masque de froideur pour cacher ma peur. Que faisait-il là ? En avait-il au moins le droit ?

Il était proche du lit de Bella, venu s'enquérir de ses nouvelles plutôt que des miennes, mais cela ne me rassura pas. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon amie, qui avait également l'air surpris. Je devinai qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu rentrer non plus. Edward semblait attiré par Bella, comme un aimant. Ses yeux étranges ne se hasardaient jamais autre part que sur elle, et son corps était subrepticement penché vers elle. Bella, la bouche à demi ouverte comme si elle était sur le point de baver, semblait tout aussi fascinée. _Ça va mal finir_ , pensai-je en moi-même. Aussitôt, Edward tourna la tête vers moi, comme s'il venait tout juste de remarquer ma présence, et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, autant effrayée que gênée d'être prise en flagrant délit de _staring_.

Edward et Bella échangèrent quelques paroles civiles auxquelles je ne pris pas garde, et, à mon grand malheur, ce fut le moment que choisit Carlisle pour entrer dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il apparut, il y eut comme une onde de choc dans le personnel. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, pas une infirmière ne cilla, tout était figé. Puis le mouvement reprit son cours, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. _C'est donc l'effet que produit Carlisle Cullen sur son lieu de travail… Qu'est-ce que cela doit être énervant. Comment font-ils dans les situations vraiment urgentes ? Se figent-ils à chaque fois qu'il prononce un mot ?_ Edward snorted inconspicuously, but I noticed it. Weird, comme il semblait réagir à certaines de mes pensées… Et il n'était pas si discret que cela… Je me secouai. Il pouvait très bien avoir trouvé quelque situation amusante, quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu. Ça ne pouvait pas être _autre chose_.

"Bérénice," salua le médecin en passant près de mon lit, son visage parfait ne trahissant aucune émotion. "Je m'occupe de Bella et je suis à toi."

 _Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressée…_ pensais-je en observant Edward du coin de l'œil. S'il entendit mes pensées, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Je me faisais des idées… Sûrement. Je tentai de me détendre, comme un peu plus tôt, mais je n'en étais plus capable. Mes nerfs étaient à vif, je sursautai désormais au moindre bruit un peu fort. Il y avait vraiment des fois où je détestais être moi. Ces derniers temps surtout. Je fixai le plafond blanc moucheté, essayant de m'imaginer comment on y avait fait les petites tâches. Parfois, on se donne vraiment du mal pour faire un truc vraiment moche qu'en plus personne ne regarde jamais.

"Bérénice, à nous."

Je sursautai à la voix soudain proche de Carlisle, et eus le temps de voir Bella disparaître derrière les portes battantes des urgences, accompagnée d'Edward. Je déglutis, inquiète. Cesserais-je un jour de ressentir toutes ces émotions malheureuses, ces affects passifs qui, selon Spinoza, rendent misérable ?

 **Plusieurs points: j'ai écrit ce passage en plusieurs jours, et mon écriture change selon mon humeur... Ne soyez donc pas surpris. Aussi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre une petite note philosophique à la fin, mais ne prenez pas cela pour la vérité exacte, voici quelques mois que je n'ai pas fait de philo, grand bien m'en fasse. Il y a cependant des trucs qu'on n'oublie pas... Ne prenez pas cela non plus pour de la pédanterie: j'ai écrit cela vers minuit. J'étais fatiguée. Je l'effacerai peut-être un jour, quand je me rendrai compte à quel point cette remarque ne sert à rien du tout. En attendant...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour! Je remercie mes aimables lecteurs de leur patience carlislienne*... Vous allez encore en avoir besoin, je le crains fort. D'autant plus que j'écris des chapitres de plus en plus longs... Quoique, celui-là n'est pas si long que ça. Bref. J'espère écrire bientôt un nouveau chapitre, mais ne l'attendez pas avant le mois prochain, d'accord? Vraiment désolée pour ce temps d'attente. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

"Je vais bien," soupirai-je. "Je n'étais pas vraiment impliquée dans l'accident."

"Vraiment ? Que fais-tu ici alors ?" demanda Carlisle, mi-hilare, mi-sérieux, comme s'il savait déjà la réponse mais qu'il voulait connaître mon point de vue. Sa patience (*)infinie m'épaterait toujours.

"C'est les ambulanciers ! Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser tranquille ! Je voulais seulement prendre mon temps, et y en a un qui s'est ramené et qui m'a ficelée sur un brancard ! Moi, je ne suis vraiment pas d'accord avec…"

"Eh, là, du calme, Bérénice…"

"Mais ils m'ont traitée comme de la merde !" insistai-je. "Quand on dit « I'm fine » il n'y aucune ambiguïté, si ? Ils ne voulaient rien entendre…"

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'étais en colère contre ces personnes, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle arrive. Mon petit _outburst_ me fatigua plus que je ne voulais bien l'admettre, et je décidai de me taire plutôt que de laisser transparaître ce fait. Rien que l'action de parler en gesticulant faisait battre mon cœur plus vite, comme si je faisais du sport. Terrible. Je déteste le sport.

"Je leur en parlerai," assura-t-il. "Cela dit, ces mêmes ambulanciers m'ont rapporté que, quand ils sont arrivés, tu étais couchée sur le sol, et tu étais incapable de te relever. Moi-même, je dois admettre que tu n'as pas l'air plus en forme que d'habitude…"

"Le principal, c'est que je n'aie pas l'air _moins_ en forme que d'habitude," contre-attaquai-je.

"Ce serait le principal, si c'était effectivement vrai," commenta-t-il avec un regard lourd de sens, ses yeux dorés parcourant rapidement mon corps.

Je déglutis. Si je m'étais attendue à la déception de Carlisle, cela ne signifiait pas que je m'y étais préparée. Le médecin soupira avant d'enrouler un tensiomètre autour de mon biceps. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil, essayant de me faire discrète.

C'était un vampire. La vérité me frappa en pleine face, et je me mis à me tortiller sur le lit, mal à l'aise. Je le savais depuis la veille, et pourtant je n'avais pas réalisé ce que cela impliquait. J'étais certaine qu'il pouvait me tuer sur le champ, si l'envie lui prenait, et _se nourrir de mon sang_. Mais je me détendis en remarquant que ses gestes, autour de moi, autour de tous ses patients sans doute, étaient empreints de douceur et de délicatesse, tout en restant extrêmement précis. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Pourquoi, je n'en avais aucune idée.

"Tu vas rester ici un peu plus longtemps à l'hôpital, cette fois," annonça-t-il après m'avoir examinée sous toutes les coutures. "La situation est trop tendue à la maison pour que je t'accueille comme la semaine dernière, je suis désolé."

Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas, mais je devinai facilement.

"C'est à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ?" murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

Carlisle ne répondit pas, l'air soudain extrêmement concentré sur la tâche qu'il était en train d'accomplir : écrire sur la feuille qu'il avait à la main, attachée à une plaquette en plastique. Sûrement des informations me concernant. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

"Je reviens tout de suite," m'informa-t-il avant de déposer la plaquette au pied du lit et de disparaître derrière les rideaux.

Je le vis réapparaître une minute plus tard, muni d'une poche contenant un liquide transparent. Je grimaçai, sachant très bien ce que cela impliquait.

"Relève ta manche, s'il te plaît," ordonna-t-il après avoir accroché la poche à un crochet prévu à cet effet.

"J'suis obligée ?" demandai-je d'une petite voix, tout en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

Le médecin me lança un regard étrangement fatigué.

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit : aux grands maux les grands moyens… Si tu ne peux pas te maintenir en vie toi-même, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse pour toi."

Aïe. Il avait suffi d'une simple phrase dite sur un ton léger pour me faire comprendre à quel point Carlisle était en colère contre moi. Je déglutis et fermai les yeux, essayant de retenir mes larmes. Cependant, je sentais mon nez brûler, mes lèvres se tordre dans une moue chagrinée, et j'eus honte de moi lorsque, tout à coup, j'éclatai en sanglots. Tout ce qui me pesait sur le cœur depuis quelques mois – toutes mes peurs, mes insécurités, ma tristesse – je l'exprimai par ces pleurs. Je voulais m'arrêter, je ne voulais pas pleurer dans l'endroit public qu'était l'hôpital, où tout le monde pouvait me voir et m'entendre malgré les rideaux fermés; mais il semblait, qu'une fois commencé, on ne pouvait plus s'arrêter comme ça. Je pleurai, pleurai encore et encore, pendant ce qui me sembla des heures. J'étais pitoyable.

"J'suis désolée…" parvins-je enfin à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Je sentis une main froide me caresser les cheveux. Elle devait être là depuis le début, mais je ne l'avais pas sentie avant. Je me raidis, n'étant pas habituée à ce geste étonnamment affectueux.

"Shh, Bérénice… Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, d'accord ? Je te le promets. Je suis seulement inquiet pour toi. Je voudrais que tu remontes la pente, mais je ne sais pas comment t'aider…"

Je commençai à me calmer. Je pris de grandes respirations, et les larmes cessèrent de couler. Je sursautai légèrement lorsqu'on m'essuya le nez, puis le visage. Je n'avais même plus la force de le faire moi-même. Ma tête était lourde et douloureuse, et je n'avais qu'une envie : dormir.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider ?" demandai-je au bout d'un moment, sans ouvrir les yeux. "Je sais ce que vous êtes. Vous allez me tuer pour que je ne le dise à personne."

J'entendis mon interlocuteur soupirer. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Cependant, je devais m'assurer que tout cela avait été réel, qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi et que je comptais pour lui. Sinon, il était vraiment bon acteur, et moi, j'étais finie.

"Je ne vais pas te cacher que certains membres de ma famille souhaitent te voir hors d'état de nuire…" répondit Carlisle en chuchotant. "Mais je suis confiant, Bérénice. Ma famille partage mes convictions, et j'ai bon espoir de convaincre les récalcitrants de te laisser en vie."

"Pourquoi ?" demandai-je encore. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il prenait la peine de me défendre, alors qu'il m'avait rencontrée seulement une semaine plus tôt, et que je lui avais posé déjà bien des soucis…

"Contre toute apparence, je suis extrêmement âgé, Bérénice. Toi, tu n'as qu'à peine vécu. Il serait tout de même injuste de tuer une adolescente pour protéger le bien-être d'êtres immortels qui mettent les humains en danger rien que par leur présence, tu ne penses pas ?"

Apparemment, il n'attendait pas de réponse. Tant mieux, car je n'en avais aucune à donner. Il me fallut encore une fois prendre de grandes respirations pour me calmer. J'avais la tête qui tournait même avec les yeux fermés, je me sentais fébrile et avais du mal à respirer. Parce que je venais d'apprendre de manière fortuite qu'ils étaient immortels. Non seulement ils étaient des vampires, mais en plus ils étaient immortels. Plus contre-nature, tu meurs.

"Bérénice ?" fit Carlisle. Il avait l'air un peu paniqué, comme s'il venait de comprendre les répercussions que pouvaient avoir ses dernières paroles sur mon état de santé instable. "Je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît."

Il y avait une telle intonation dans sa voix que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui obéir aussitôt. Alors, mon regard se perdit dans la profondeur de ses magnifiques yeux étranges, et je me sentis soudain plus calme. Rien ne pouvait m'arriver tant qu'il était dans les parages parce que, pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue, il prenait soin de moi.

"Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, je te le promets. Tu vas essayer de ne plus penser aux événements de ce début de semaine, et te reposer. Je vais te mettre sous perfusion et tu te sentiras mieux après, d'accord ?"

Tandis qu'il parlait, je remarquais distraitement qu'il relevait en même temps la manche de mon haut, tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Cet homme était vraiment doué pour détourner l'attention. Il dut tout de même finir par abandonner notre jeu de regard, car il devait appliquer de l'antiseptique dans le creux de mon bras avant d'y faire pénétrer l'aiguille. C'est alors qu'une pensée tout à fait inattendue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mon esprit, et je gloussai malgré moi, achevant de me détendre.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?" demanda Carlisle, surpris.

"Je crois que j'ai trouvé une blague très nulle…" répondis-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

"Et quelle est-elle, cette blague ?" s'enquit-il tout en continuant sa tâche. Il s'apprêtait à me piquer, alors je détournai la tête.

"Quel est le comble pour un médecin vampire ?"

"Quoi ?" fit-il, médusé. "C'est _ça_ , ta blague ?"

"Eh, ne prends pas cet air insultant !" m'emportai-je faiblement, mais en souriant. "Tu es censé trouver la réponse. Tu ne connais pas ce type de blague ? Par exemple, 'quel est le comble pour un jardinier ?' Là, tu dois répondre : 'se mettre tout nu devant ses tomates pour qu'elles rougissent.' C'est connu ! Aïe !" fis-je en sentant l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans ma veine.

"Désolé," s'excusa-t-il en appliquant du ruban adhésif pour empêcher l'aiguille de se déplacer. "Bon, alors, quelle est la réponse à ta question ?"

"Bah, essaie de trouver. En l'occurrence, c'est toi le médecin v…" Je fus interrompue par une main froide sur ma bouche.

"Bérénice, je sais que personne ne comprend le français ici, mais j'aimerais mieux ne pas tenter le destin, si tu le veux bien. Parle un peu moins fort. Alors, si je devais tenter ma chance… Le comble serait d'avoir un réfrigérateur plein de poches de sang dans la salle de pause ? Ou boire le sang à la paille ?"

"Ouais. Ça pourrait marcher. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai trouvé. Pour moi, le comble pour le docteur Cullen, ce serait de ne pas trouver la veine."

A ma grande surprise, le médecin pouffa de rire. Il essaya de le dissimuler en mettant sa main devant la bouche et en faisant semblant de tousser, mais il n'y parvint pas vraiment.

"Je te jure, tu es le premier médecin que je croise qui est parvenu à me piquer sans me charcuter le bras," insistai-je. "J'en avais des hématomes énormes ! J'aimais bien la couleur… Je crois que je commence à divaguer…" En effet, j'avais l'impression de parler pour dire seulement des bêtises, et je sentais qu'il fallait mieux que je me taise.

"Essaie de dormir un peu," suggéra Carlisle en souriant et m'ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. "Je viendrai te réveiller plus tard."

Il disparut encore une fois derrière les rideaux, me laissant seule. Je regardai mon bras dans lequel était insérée l'aiguille, et détournai immédiatement le regard. J'avais oublié, l'espace d'un instant, que j'avais tout fait depuis quelques mois pour éviter de regarder ce bras qui portait la marque indélébile de ma tristesse constante. J'inspirai profondément en regardant le plafond, espérant me calmer. Il fallait que j'aille mieux. Si Carlisle parvenait à sauver ma peau auprès de sa famille, alors je devais lui prouver que ce n'était pas en vain. Depuis la mort de ma sœur, je tombais, sans jamais m'arrêter. Le déménagement aux Etats-Unis n'avait fait qu'accélérer la chute. Je menaçais de m'écraser à tous moments, très brutalement et douloureusement. Mais j'étais capable de me retenir, de reprendre possession de mes émotions. Je le devais.

La tête lourde, je laissai mes paupières se fermer. Avant toute chose, je devais me reposer et reprendre des forces. Malgré la fatigue, je me sentais désormais plus légère. Certes, j'avais toujours peur de mourir, peur que Carlisle échoue dans la mission qu'il s'était donné de me protéger. Mais j'avais confiance. Il était là pour moi, et il allait m'aider. Mais il y avait une chose que j'avais bien failli oublier…

"Bérénice !" entendis-je crier. Je ne reconnus pas la voix immédiatement, c'était celle d'un homme qui prononçait mon prénom à la française. "Tell me where my daughter is!"

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Le rideau qui entourait mon lit s'ouvrit brusquement et je me retrouvai face à face avec mon père. Son visage était rouge de colère, ses yeux bleus étaient glacés.

"Tu vas arrêter de jouer la comédie, sale petite égoïste !" Sur ces paroles, il arracha violemment l'intraveineuse que j'avais au bras, et je poussai un cri de douleur et de surprise quand mon sang lui gicla au visage. Sans en tenir compte, il m'agrippa le bras sans ménagement et me força à descendre du lit. Une fois debout, mes jambes flageolantes menacèrent de se dérober sous mon poids, mais l'homme qui disait être mon père me tenait trop fermement pour me laisser tomber, me traînant vers la sortie des urgences. Mon bras droit, dont la manche était toujours relevée, saignait abondamment désormais, laissant des gouttes vermeilles sur le sol blanc.

Carlisle accourut. Il avait l'air inquiet, mais surtout en colère, même si l'émotion était admirablement contenue.

"Monsieur Lambert, lâchez votre fille, s'il vous plaît. Vous lui faites mal."

Mon père ne répondit pas, ne marqua même pas de pause, poursuivant son chemin jusqu'aux portes des urgences. Nous y étions presque, mais le médecin blond choisit de s'interposer. Il était vraiment effrayant, ses yeux s'étaient curieusement obscurcis et ressortaient particulièrement sur sa peau pâle.

"Assez," dit-il simplement. Son ton restait courtois mais on pouvait y déceler une certaine menace. "Bérénice n'est pas en état de quitter l'hôpital. Elle a été impliquée un peu plus tôt dans un accident de voiture, et elle est en état de choc. Je ne signerai son arrêt de sortie que dans quelques heures, peut-être même demain."

Je sentis mon père hésiter entre sa volonté de préserver un minimum sa réputation à Forks, et son désir ardent de m'emmener à la maison pour se défouler sur moi. Finalement, il opta pour la première solution.

"Tu crois que tu ne me coûtes pas assez cher comme ça ?" grogna-t-il à mon oreille avant de me jeter littéralement sur le sol comme un vulgaire sac poubelle. "Ta sœur valait mieux que ça," ajouta-t-il en me regardant avec un dédain non dissimulé.

Je le regardai quitter les urgences à grands pas, j'étais trop faible pour pleurer. Les portes à double-battants allaient et venaient devant mes yeux fixes, et je parvins à distinguer mon père alors qu'il quittait l'hôpital. Je ne vis pas les portes automatiques se refermer derrière lui, car celles des urgences arrêtèrent de bouger.

"Bérénice, regarde-moi. Bérénice !" Légèrement agacée par cette voix insistante, je levai finalement les yeux vers Carlisle, qui était agenouillé près de moi. Sitôt que je posai les yeux sur son visage, une forte lumière s'agita devant mes rétines, et je gémis. Aussitôt, la lumière disparut. "Tout va bien," assura-t-il – je ne savais pas s'il disait pour lui ou pour moi, en tout cas, moi, je n'allais pas bien. Un bras froid se glissa sous ma nuque, un autre sous mes jambes, et je fus soulevée de terre. J'étais un poids mort, je n'avais plus aucune énergie en moi, et je laissai mes yeux se fermer doucement. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais de nouveau sur un lit.

"Repose-toi, _Sweetheart_. Je m'occupe de tout." Jamais je n'avais été si reconnaissante envers quelqu'un comme je l'étais envers Carlisle à ce moment précis.

"Ils sont revenus… Ils devaient être partis deux ou trois semaines," murmurai-je pour moi-même, angoissée, essayant en vain d'ouvrir les yeux.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter pour le moment," affirma Carlisle, que j'entendais vaguement s'affairer à côté de moi. "Je te garde à l'hôpital jusqu'à demain matin."

"Je croyais que je ne pouvais pas… sans l'autorisation de mes parents…" me remémorai-je difficilement.

"Je me charge de cela. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te reposer. Il ne reviendra pas, la sécurité est prévenue."

"Merci…" soufflai-je, définitivement _worn out_. "Carlisle, merci. Je suis désolée…"

"Pourquoi es-tu désolée, _Honey_ ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher," répondit-il en me caressant brièvement les cheveux de sa main glacée.

"J'ai toujours des tonnes de problèmes, et ça retombe sur toi aussi," répondis-je en bâillant, ma voix de plus en plus basse. "En fait, tu es au courant que tu viens juste de m'appeler « Miel » ?"

Je n'entendis pas la réponse du médecin, car j'étais déjà endormie.

 **Vous remarquerez que j'étais de bonne humeur lors de l'écriture de certains passages (des blagues), et que j'étais d'humeur morose pour d'autres (le reste). A la prochaine!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Me revoilà! Un chapitre de plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il vous faut être de plus en plus patients avec moi. Quand ce sera les vacances d'été, j'essaierai de publier plus fréquemment, promis. En attendant...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

"Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?" demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers moi.

Je souris légèrement. C'était donc cela, un papa-poule. Ou bien dit-on papa-coq ? Ce serait plus logique, mais je n'ai jamais eu à le dire ni à le penser. Surtout pas en ce qui concernait mon père. En tout cas, c'était agréable, cette sensation de chaleur qui me traversait pour aller se loger dans mon cœur, juste parce que quelqu'un avait l'air de se soucier quelque peu de ma personne.

"Oui, Carlisle, j'en suis sûre," répondis-je. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as donné à l'hôpital, mais c'était fort !"

"Des nutriments, rien de plus. A propos, tu as de l'argent pour ton repas du midi ?"

Nous étions sur le parking du lycée, un peu à l'écart des autres voitures, dans la Mercedes noire du médecin, et les cours allaient commencer dans une dizaine de minutes. Lorsque Carlisle était venu me voir ce matin dans ma chambre à l'hôpital, pour signer mon arrêt de sortie, je me sentais beaucoup mieux et débordais d'une énergie dont je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il y avait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé, et j'avais insisté pour retourner en cours dès aujourd'hui, d'autant plus que je ne voulais pas croiser mes parents. Ce fut avec cet argument que je parvins à convaincre Carlisle, par contre il me fut impossible de le persuader de me laisser aller au lycée à pieds. Dehors, le temps était encore froid, bien que la glace ait disparu, et il pleuvait des cordes. Pour changer.

"Je t'y emmènerai pendant ma pause," avait-il alors affirmé.

Ainsi, je n'avais pas eu vraiment le choix, mais cela m'avait laissé du temps pour déguster un petit-déjeuner. Or, désormais, je regrettai de ne pas avoir plus mangé à l'hôpital, alors que je le pouvais, car je n'avais toujours pas d'argent pour me payer mon repas du midi. Je regardai Carlisle d'un air penaud en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, comme j'avais parfois vu Bella le faire.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?" soupira-t-il en se contorsionnant pour plonger la main dans la poche de son pantalon, sous sa blouse blanche. Il en retira un petit porte-monnaie et me tendit quelques billets. "Prends ça, et mange tout ce que tu veux, surtout ne te prive pas. Je ne souhaite pas te revoir aux urgences, compris ?"

"Carlisle, je ne peux pas accepter…" fis-je d'une petite voix.

"Oh, si, tu le peux, et tu le dois," dit-il en se saisissant de ma main gauche – la droite portait toujours une attelle – et en fourrant les précieux dollars dans mon poing. "Ne discute pas, s'il te plaît. Les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer."

"Je…" commençai-je, prête à protester. Il haussa les sourcils et je perdis toute ma volonté. "Merci," soupirai-je, avant d'ouvrir la portière.

"Bérénice !" Son appel m'arrêta dans mon élan. Un pied dehors, je me retournai pour lui faire face. "Cet après-midi, rendez-vous à quinze heures trente dans mon bureau, à l'hôpital. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter."

"Je croyais que tu ne souhaitais pas me revoir à l'hôpital ?"

"Je me permets de te corriger," répondit-il avec un sourire. "J'ai dit que je ne souhaitais pas te voir aux urgences, c'est très différent. Premier étage, porte 164. Je t'y attendrai."

"D'accord," acceptai-je, résignée. "A tout à l'heure."

Je refermai la portière derrière moi, et la voiture redémarra en trombe. Rêveuse, je ne me dirigeai pas tout de suite vers le bâtiment du lycée, comme j'aurais dû le faire étant donné que l'heure tournait. J'ouvris ma main gauche, dans laquelle les billets étaient toujours emprisonnés, et regardai les dollars verts bouger au gré du vent avec un doux bruissement. Il y avait beaucoup, peut-être cinquante dollars. Je savais que les Cullen étaient riches : après tout, Carlisle était médecin urgentiste, et il devait bien gagner sa vie. Il suffisait de voir leur maison pour s'en assurer. Je glissai les précieux billets dans ma poche, détestant dépendre autant de Carlisle.

Je rejoignis l'entrée du lycée, où Bella m'attendait anxieusement.

"Here you are!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Aren't you supposed to be resting today? You didn't look well at all yesterday, and Dr Cullen told me you were spending the night at the hospital, I worried!"

"Shh, Bella, calm down…" suggérai-je en souriant légèrement. "I'm a lot better today, thanks to this amazing doctor…"

"Don't tell me you have a crush on him!" dit Bella en souriant d'un air taquin.

"A what?!" demandai-je, ahurie. Je ne croyais pas qu'elle était ainsi. "Bella, if it is what I think this is, you're mistaken! Carlisle is a nice man, but… He is just that. A happily married man who, for an unknown reason, cares about me."

"Hey, I was just kidding, okay? Alright, let's go to class. I see you later!"

"Yeah, see you."

Je me dirigeai vers ma classe de français. Les élèves étaient encore dans le couloir, attendant la professeure de français qui ne semblait jamais arriver bien en avance. Alice était là, se tenant un peu à l'écart des autres. Je lui souris, quelque peu incertaine quant à l'attitude à adopter. Le sourire qu'elle me rendit était presque éblouissant, resplendissant de joie. Je fronçai les sourcils, désormais confuse. Cette fille était décidément très étrange.

"Salut !" s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant avec excitation.

"Bonjour," répondis-je, hésitante. "Dois-je comprendre que ta famille n'est pas décidée à me tuer pour le moment ?" demandai-je à voix basse, sachant que ceux qui nous entouraient comprenaient plus ou moins bien le français. A vrai dire, cette question m'avait tourmentée depuis mon réveil à l'hôpital, et je n'avais pas osé la poser à Carlisle. Etrangement, j'étais plus à l'aise avec Alice pour converser à propos d'un tel sujet : cette jeune femme était tellement… extravagante, disons, qu'elle semblait tout prendre à la légère, et son sourire me faisait du bien. Et là, juste à ce moment précis, elle me sourit.

"Tu as bien compris," chuchota-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. "Tu en sauras plus cet après-midi, avec Carlisle. D'ailleurs, il m'a chargé de t'emmener à l'hôpital tout à l'heure !"

Je soupirai, pas vraiment surprise par cette révélation.

"Alice, je peux y aller toute seule, tu sais…"

" _Nonsense_. Je t'emmène, un point c'est tout."

Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir… La prof de français arriva, et le groupe entra à contrecœur dans la salle de classe. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle (si on peut qualifier d'habituelle une place que j'avais occupée en tout et pour tout trois jours en deux semaines), à côté d'Alice, et je remarquai que deux élèves se tenaient un peu à l'écart, debout, des feuilles entre les mains. Des exposés, de toute évidence.

"Nous étions censés terminer notre projet pour aujourd'hui," m'informa Alice en chuchotant. "Mais considérant que tu es une nouvelle élève avec une santé à déplorer, la prof nous a laissé jusqu'à lundi prochain ! Donc je réitère mon invitation, il faut absolument que tu viennes à la maison cette semaine !"

"Ça va être compliqué…" marmonnai-je en pensant à ce qu'allait devenir la situation chez moi, avec le retour de mes parents. "D'ailleurs, quel projet ?"

"Mardi dernier, nous avons décidé de travailler ensemble sur un projet, tu ne te souviens pas ? Après tout, tu n'étais pas très en forme. J'ai choisi le sujet, l'apport culturel américain en France après la seconde guerre mondiale."

Je soufflai, découragée d'avance.

"Et on doit passer à l'oral devant toute la classe ?"

"C'est cela même."

Je gémis intérieurement. Je détestai cela. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'estimer heureuse que cet oral soit en français, et non pas en anglais.

"Ça va aller, Bérénice," affirma Alice. "Tu n'es pas toute seule."

"Je déteste les oraux," murmurai-je. "Mais bon, j'imagine que je ne peux rien y faire…"

"Non, tu ne peux rien y faire, mais je te promets que nous allons bien nous amuser, en fin de compte. Jasper est un spécialiste de l'histoire, il nous donnera tous les éléments !"

"Et c'est ça, pour toi, « s'amuser » ? Qu'on se serve de Jasper pour faire tout le travail à notre place ?"

"Ça ne l'embêtera pas. Nous, ça nous laisse plus de temps pour aller faire du shopping !"

"Oh que non !" la contredis-je aussitôt, horrifiée. Je voulus argumenter, mais les deux élèves commencèrent leur exposé, et je ne voulais pas les gêner, d'autant plus que, bon, je ne dis pas ça pour être méchante, hein, ils parlaient un français vraiment étrange, et je n'arrivais pas à tout saisir. Je me trouvai donc de l'autre côté du mur pendant ces cinquante minutes de cours : pour une fois depuis que j'étais arrivée, j'étais la seule – mise à part Alice – à être pleinement dans mon élément linguistique. Le rapport de force s'inverserait dès que la sonnerie retentirait, j'en avais conscience, mais en attendant, je savourais cette sorte de supériorité.

Et la cloche finit par retentir, mettant fin à ce délice. Désormais, j'allais me trouver en terrain qui resterait à jamais étranger pour moi : les mathématiques. Lorsque j'arrivai à la salle dans laquelle devait se dérouler le cours, Bella était déjà installée à notre table. Elle semblait réviser, et j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Cela ressemblait trop à des révisions de dernières minutes, avant un contrôle. Avais-je loupé quelque chose ? Je posai la question à Bella, et elle me répondit par l'affirmative. La rumeur s'était répandue dans tout le lycée que monsieur Varner – cet horrible professeur de maths qui nous avait forcées à nous présenter devant toute le classe, Bella et moi – avait choisi cette semaine pour mettre à l'épreuve toutes les classes qu'il avait. Le salaud… J'étais bonne pour un zéro. Ou un E, c'est la même chose (eh oui, contrairement à dans _Harry Potter_ , E ne signifie pas _Efforts exceptionnels_. Ici, ça signifierait plutôt _Echec_ même si ça ne correspond pas à l'anglais…). Je m'assis et lus par-dessus l'épaule de Bella son cahier gribouillé de formules et de notes. Je ne comprenais rien. Je soufflai, me résignant à rendre copie blanche pour la première fois de ma vie.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you," s'excusa Bella en me lançant un regard en coin.

"It's okay. At least I didn't freak out over that. I certainly didn't need any more stress."

"I agree," répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais le prof choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la classe. Je le regardai d'un air que j'espérais mauvais, un air qui lui dirait de ne pas jouer au plus fort avec moi. Bien entendu, il ne croisa pas une seule fois mon regard tandis qu'il nous distribuait les sujets d'examen.

"Do you think I can go out before the class is officially over?" demandai-je à Bella en chuchotant, espérant qu'elle comprendrait ma question.

"Of course you can," répondit-elle comme s'il se fût agi d'une évidence. Puis elle se tut en se mordant la lèvre, et je remarquai que monsieur Verner n'était plus très loin de notre table. Bella et moi reçûmes nos sujets en dernier, et le compte à rebours que je trouvais habituellement si stressant commença. Je parcourus la feuille du regard. Déjà, je ne comprenais pas les consignes ou alors, je n'avais pas envie de les comprendre.

Mais des souvenirs des cours de maths de l'année dernière, desquels j'avais jusqu'ici fait abstraction, surgirent soudain dans mon esprit. Après tout, même si je ne comprenais pas les consignes, j'allais essayer des trucs… Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la seconde période retentit, j'était toujours penchée sur ma copie, et les trois quarts de la classe étaient déjà sortis. J'étais fière de moi. Même si je n'avais pas forcément fait ce qui était demandé (comment le savoir ?), j'avais pu mettre en pratique des souvenirs qui, sinon, seraient restés dans l'oubli total. Était-ce le fruit de la bonne nuit de sommeil que j'avais eu à l'hôpital ? Je sortis de la salle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis me dirigeai vers mon cours d'allemand.

Quand arriva le moment du déjeuner, je retrouvai Bella à l'entrée de la cafétaria. J'étais toujours de bonne humeur, la matinée s'était bien passée. Mon amie sourit avec un soulagement apparent quand, au bout de la file pour se servir, elle remarqua mon plateau plein. Bien entendu, rien n'avait l'air vraiment appétissant, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre, alors que je ne savais même pas dans combien de temps j'allais manger de nouveau…

Ce n'était pas que mes parents m'affamaient. Enfin, pas vraiment… Lorsqu'ils partaient en voyage, ils ne me laissaient que le strict minimum, et souvent ce minimum ne suffisait pas, leur dernière expédition en avait été la preuve. Mais quand ils étaient à la maison, les placards débordaient de victuailles, et j'avais le droit de me servir. Disons qu'ils ne me l'avaient jamais interdit, étant donné que leur objectif premier était de m'adresser la parole le moins possible. Seulement, lorsqu'il m'arrivait de manger en leur présence – ce que j'évitais plus que tout – les regards meurtriers étaient de mise, surtout du côté de mon père. Ma mère s'en fichait, tout simplement. Mon père n'arrêtait pas de répéter inlassablement que je leur coûtais bien trop cher : c'était sa phrase favorite. Je n'avais jamais essayé de lui dire que s'il voulait définitivement régler le problème, il lui faudrait moins voyager : je savais que tout ce que cela m'apporterait, ce serait une grosse gifle et, en plus, j'étais bien plus tranquille quand ils n'étaient pas là. Mais dès qu'ils quittaient la maison, les placards redevenaient rapidement vides. Du temps qu'elle était encore vivante, ma sœur s'imaginait qu'ils cachaient tout sous une lame du plancher pour nous affamer, mais avec toutes les maisons que nous avions habitées au fil des années, il aurait fallu beaucoup de lames de plancher branlantes. Le mystère demeurait.

Donc si les parents repartaient rapidement – ce qu'au fond de moi j'espérais – il fallait que je mange tant que je le pouvais. Les connaissant, ils pouvaient être déjà partis, ou bien rester une semaine. Une semaine, pour eux, c'est le grand maximum en ma compagnie, le temps de faire bonne figure auprès des voisins. Ils se fatiguaient pour rien, d'ailleurs, car les voisins ne faisaient pas souvent attention à notre maison. Cela arrivait, parfois, dans les villes les plus petites, qu'une voisine bien attentionnée sonne à la porte, soi-disant pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue, mais en réalité pour s'assurer que nous étions une famille normale. Elle repartait la plupart du temps persuadée du contraire, mais cela ne changeait rien.

Je fus tirée de mes rêveries par Bella, qui me donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Je relevai la tête, stupéfaite de constater qu'un quart d'heure s'était déjà écoulé, en rêveries. Mes yeux firent rapidement le tour des occupants de la table à laquelle nous étions installées. Angela, une fille très gentille, discutait tranquillement avec Ben, son copain, Gossip Girl et Blondasse Condescendante, alias Jessica et Lauren, se chuchotaient à l'oreille l'une de l'autre des choses pas très catholiques me concernant, visiblement, puisqu'elles n'arrêtaient pas de me lancer des regards pas si discrets, et Mike, le blond avec un visage de bébé qui a bu trop de lait, semblait attendre une réponse de ma part, de même que Bella.

"… to the bitch ?"

Je tournai vivement la tête pour regarder Bella. Elle m'avait parlé, mais je n'avais pas compris le début de la phrase : faire deux choses en même temps ne m'allait pas.

"The bitch? Who's the bitch?" demandai-je sans comprendre en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux filles qui ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Bella se prit la tête dans les mains. Tout semblait figé. Soudain, une bonne partie de la table éclata d'un rire nerveux, si fort que, pendant un instant, toute l'attention de la cafétaria fut dirigée sur notre table. C'est alors que je me rendis compte de ma bourde. Je soupirai face aux incroyables subtilités de la langue anglaise.

"I'm sorry," murmurai-je à Bella. "I'd better go."

Et je sortis du réfectoire bondé après avoir jeté mon plateau presque non-entamé. J'avais eu le bon réflexe de me saisir de la pomme verte que j'avais choisie pour dessert, et allai la savourer sur un banc à l'extérieur, contre le mur de briques, un peu à l'abri de la pluie. Tout était si calme, ici, lorsqu'il n'y avait personne. Je savais que cela ne durerait pas, aussi profitai-je de ce moment privilégié pour regarder la pluie tomber sur un sol déjà détrempé, avec un bruit si mélodieux et une odeur incomparable de terre humide. Tout était vert, même l'air que je respirais avait des reflets verdâtres. La nature avait repris ses droits sur l'expansion humaine : tout était recouvert de mousse du sol au plafond. Je trouvais cela plutôt joli.

"Bérénice ?" Je tournai la tête à l'entente de cette voix qui ne m'était pas familière, mais que j'étais sûre d'avoir entendue au moins une fois. Tout mon corps se figea lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'un Cullen, et, vous l'aurez deviné, pas n'importe lequel. Edward. Il était là, debout, légèrement appuyé contre le mur de briques, à quelques mètres de moi seulement.

"Je peux m'asseoir près de toi ?" demanda-t-il, l'air étrangement timide. Je devais le reconnaitre, il n'avait pas l'air si méchant que ça, avec les mains dans ses poches et ses beaux yeux suppliants. Pourquoi suppliants ? Que me voulait-il ? Terrifiée, mais curieuse malgré tout, je hochai la tête, avant de reporter mon regard sur la pomme à moitié entamée que je tenais toujours dans ma main, et que je n'avais soudain plus l'intention de finir.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis le vampire s'asseoir près de moi. Il avait l'air de garder ses distances, et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Tout d'abord, il ne dit rien, et un silence extrêmement gênant en résulta. Je me mis à me tortiller légèrement, mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais plus être ici, je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais donné une réponse positive à sa demande. Par pure politesse, certainement. Car, visiblement, il ne voulait rien me dire.

"Tu devrais manger," lâcha-t-il finalement.

Je le regardai d'un air qui se voulait ahuri, ma crainte momentanément oubliée. Il était venu jusqu'ici pour me dire _ça_? Que je devais _manger_? _What the heck ?_ Et puis, comment lui dire que sa seule présence avait coupé le peu d'appétit que j'avais ? La créature que je craignais le plus au monde parce que tout en elle m'avait crié « danger ! » lors de notre première rencontre, était sortie du réfectoire pour m'exhorter à ingurgiter quelque chose. Cela me faisait penser à du gavage d'oie. Dans ce scénario, l'oie, c'était moi.

Soudain, Edward se prit la tête dans les mains, l'air désespéré. Par quoi ? Aucune idée. Puis il se redressa et me regarda. J'eus un mouvement de recul face à ce geste brusque, et ma pomme tomba au sol. Je la regardai, désemparée. Fichue.

"Je sais ce que tu penses," dit Edward. Sa belle voix me prit au dépourvu, de telle sorte que je ne compris pas tout de suite le sens de ses paroles. Comment pouvait-on avoir une voix si ensorcelante, hypnotisante ? C'était peut-être un truc de vampire. Tous ceux que j'avais rencontrés avaient une voix magnifique, presque surhumaine.

"Vraiment ?" réagis-je, un peu longue à la détente, comme le lundi précédent, lorsque j'avais passé la journée dans une sorte d'état second.

"Je suis télépathe," annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Encore une fois, je me figeai, et la pomme s'échappa de ma main pour aller rouler sur le sol. Ma première réaction fut la surprise, bien entendu, même si j'avais toujours cru en la télépathie. Moi-même en avait fait l'expérience, avec ma sœur. Nous nous connaissions si bien que nous pouvions presque entendre les pensées de l'autre. A ce souvenir, je serrai les poings, tentant de ravaler mes larmes. Son absence était comme un trou dans ma tête, un signe qu'elle s'était tue à tout jamais.

Je tentai de revenir à l'instant présent. Edward était toujours là, et me regardait d'un air triste. Soudain, un sentiment inattendu se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur : de la pitié. J'avais pitié d'Edward. Quel fardeau ce devait être, d'entendre les pensées de tout le monde, aussi bien celles de ses proches que celles des gens à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole. Il était impossible de lui mentir, de lui cacher quelque chose. Les gens étant hypocrites par nature, ce devait être extrêmement difficile à supporter. Mes pensées ne devaient pas être agréables non plus : moi-même j'avais du mal à vivre avec. J'étais toujours triste, voire dépressive, ou apeurée. Mes pensées étaient sombres, sans saveur, morbides même. Quelle plaie, de devoir endurer cela !

Je refusai de le regarder, me contentant de fixer la pomme à mes pieds, sur laquelle venaient se déposer sans bruit les gouttes de pluie.

"Je sais que tu as peur de moi," poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de mes pensées. "Honnêtement, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir… Je ne suis qu'un monstre." A ces mots, l'image des yeux noirs d'Edward me fixant, ce premier jour, à l'accueil du lycée, surgit dans ma mémoire. Je m'efforçai de la faire disparaître. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir à ce point terrorisée ce jour-là. En vérité, je suis comme Carlisle, Esmé, Alice et Jasper. Je me contrôle. Seulement, la présence de Bella a changé la donne…" Je me raidis. "Je sais que tu te sens très protectrice envers elle, je le comprends. Elle, contrairement à toi, n'a pas l'air de saisir à quel point je suis dangereux pour elle."

"Comment est-ce que je l'ai saisi, moi, alors ?" demandai-je d'une petite voix. C'était la première fois que j'ouvrais la bouche en sa présence.

"Tes instincts remplissent leur rôle à merveille. Tu sembles en outre dotée d'un étrange sixième sens… qui t'a permis de savoir ce que nous sommes."

"J'ai essayé de la convaincre de quitter Forks, ce jour-là," chuchotai-je.

"Cela aurait sans doute mieux valu pour elle," affirma Edward.

"Elle… Elle te donne… faim ?" demandai-je, hésitante.

"Tu peux dire ça," répondit-il évasivement. "Mais elle n'est plus en danger immédiat, désormais. J'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour qu'il n'arrive rien de regrettable. Et… Je voulais que tu le saches."

"Pourquoi ?" Oui, pourquoi s'embêter à venir me le dire, alors que je n'étais rien pour lui ?

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais tu as attiré sur toi l'affection d'une bonne partie de la famille. En l'espace d'une semaine, tu es devenue pour Carlisle et Esmé une enfant à protéger, pour Alice et Jasper une amie à soutenir. Quant à moi, je ne souhaite pas que tu me voies comme un ennemi."

Méditant ses paroles, j'acquiesçai. Edward se donnait beaucoup de mal, d'abord pour ne pas boire le sang de Bella, ensuite pour monter dans mon estime. Je n'étais pas sûre de tout saisir. D'après l'image que j'en avais, les vampires boivent le sang des humains en plantant leurs crocs dans la carotide de leurs victimes, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Bella et moi-même, ainsi que tous les autres élèves du lycée de Forks, n'étions pas déjà tous morts.

"Ma famille, contrairement aux autres, se nourrit du sang des animaux, ce qui nous permet de vivre parmi les humains," expliqua-t-il. "Nous nous qualifions nous-mêmes de végétariens, pour plaisanter."

Je ne trouvais pas cela très amusant, mais je comprenais où il voulait en venir. Sa révélation ne me surprit pas le moins du monde. Je me remémorai l'avant-veille, en cours de sport, lorsque Bella m'avait dite la phrase qui m'avait hantée la nuit suivante : "he was nice, actually". A ce moment-là, j'avais posé quelques hypothèses assez alambiquées, et celle-ci en faisait partie. Des vampires végétariens.

"Tu es extrêmement observatrice, Bérénice. Dieu merci, tu es bien la seule au sein de ce lycée, même de cette ville."

"J'aurais préféré ne pas l'être," murmurai-je pour moi-même. Toute ma vision du monde était désormais complètement bouleversée. Je pouvais tourner au coin d'une rue et soudain tomber sur un monstre mythique. J'en étais consciente, et surtout craintive. Je n'aimais pas le changement.

"Je sais."

Il se leva. Les autres élèves étaient en train de sortir en groupes de la cafétaria, et je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Je regardai ma montre. Il était l'heure d'aller en histoire. Je me levai à mon tour, le cœur soudain plus léger. La peur que j'éprouvais face à Edward avait perdu de son intensité grâce à cette conversation, et je m'en réjouissais, même si elle était toujours là quelque part. Avec un petit signe de tête, je pris congé du vampire et me dirigeai vers le bâtiment où avait lieu le cours.

"Bonjour Bérénice."

Je sursautai. Jasper m'avait rejointe, et je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher. Il marchait désormais à mes côtés, comme s'il avait été là depuis le début.

"Bonjour Jasper," saluai-je une fois que mon cœur se fut calmé. "Aurais-tu secrètement l'intention de me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ?"

Du coin de l'œil, je vis le vampire hausser les épaules.

"Si j'avais voulu te tuer, j'aurais utilisé une méthode bien plus simple."

"Merci Jasper. Voilà exactement ce que j'avais besoin de savoir," répondis-je avec sarcasme. Il eut un petit rire en guise de réponse. Pourtant, je savais que je n'étais pas passée loin. Si j'étais vraiment tirée d'affaire ou non, je n'en avais aucune idée, et ce malgré l'assurance d'Alice. Si les Cullen pressentaient d'une manière ou d'une autre que leur secret n'était pas bien gardé avec moi, j'étais certaine qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à me faire taire de la manière la plus efficace. Mais ce n'était pas d'actualité, aussi décidai-je de laisser cette idée de côté pour le moment. Je comptais sur ceux que j'appelais mes amis pour ne pas me tuer.

"Tu vas mieux, aujourd'hui."

Ce n'était pas une question. Jasper sentait effectivement que j'allais mieux. Toutes ces capacités extraordinaires étaient absolument fantastiques : je n'avais pas besoin de dire à Jasper comment je me sentais, je n'avais pas besoin de formuler mes pensées pour Edward… En fait, c'était juste un gain de temps pour moi.

"J'ai dormi la nuit dernière, et j'ai mangé ce matin. Comment ne pas aller bien ?"

"Carlisle nous a informés que tes parents étaient de retour, et que tu avais eu une altercation assez violente avec ton père à l'hôpital. Honnêtement, je pensais que tu serais plus affectée."

"Une altercation supposerait un échange. Hier, ce n'était pas cela. Mon père m'a littéralement hurlé dessus, en public, puis il m'a jetée sur le sol."

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que nous étions arrivés dans la salle de classe. Le prof n'était pas encore là. Nous nous installâmes à notre table habituelle, au fond de la classe.

"Je crois que j'ai perdu la force d'en être affectée," continuai-je en murmurant. "Mon père est un connard fini, il n'y a rien à comprendre. J'espère juste ne jamais finir comme lui."

Le prof venait d'arriver, et ordonna vite le silence. Je sentais les yeux de Jasper sur moi, mais j'évitai son regard. C'était la première fois que je me confiais autant à quelqu'un, et j'imaginais que lui non plus ne devait pas être très à l'aise. Je me focalisai sur le cours. A ma grande surprise, je compris l'essentiel du cours, et je refusai même son cahier lorsque Jasper me le proposa à la fin du cours. Je commençais enfin à me prendre en main, et j'en étais fière.

Lorsque j'arrivai au cours de sport, j'entrai directement dans le gymnase sans passer par la case vestiaire, puisque j'avais encore les doigts immobilisés. Il allait falloir que je pense à demander à Carlisle combien de temps il fallait encore que je garde l'attelle. De temps en temps, une vive douleur se faisait ressentir dans mes phalanges, mais elle ne durait jamais plus d'une demi-heure. Je pouvais vivre avec. Lorsque j'entrai dans la très grande salle, Bella était déjà en tenue de sport, installée sur les gradins, un bouquin à la main.

"Hey," fis-je doucement, ne sachant pas si elle m'en voulait pour ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

"Hey," répondit-elle avec froideur, sans lever les yeux de son livre. Bon, visiblement, elle n'était pas très contente.

"I'm sorry for what happened at lunch," m'excusai-je. "I wasn't listening and it took me by surprise… and sometimes I don't understand the words when I don't have the context. It won't happen again."

"It's not your fault," assura-t-elle en fermant son livre. "I understand that it must be difficult for you, but you have to be more attentive. By the way, it was about a trip to the local beach – and not bitch – when the sun shines. I have my doubts that it will ever happen, but you are invited."

"Still ?"

"I don't know," répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

"Whatever, I'm not interested. I don't like bitches."

"Beaches," me corrigea-t-elle en souriant.

"Both," répondis-je en riant. "I honestly can't hear the difference. You'll teach me one day."

"And you'll teach me French."

"Deal."

Ce fut le moment que choisit le prof de sport pour faire son apparition en criant comme un Allemand pas content. Bella se leva, la mort dans l'âme.

"Try not to hurt yourself," lui soufflai-je en souriant malicieusement. Elle me jeta un regard noir.

"You see what it leads to," fit-elle en désignant ma main.

"You're not going to punch a wall, are you?"

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant et rejoignit le reste de la classe. Gossip Girl et Blondasse Condescendante étaient également présentes, et elles jetaient vers moi des regards haineux. Je les avais traitées de plages presque ouvertement, _they couldn't be that pleased_. Je m'étais décidément faite deux ennemies aujourd'hui…


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Voici un chapitre court, mais dense. Ceux qui voulaient connaître le passé de Bérénice vont être servis! Il n'est pas très heureux. Je vous préviens, je n'y connais rien en médecine!**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt!**

* * *

"Je suis stressée," soufflai-je en agrippant la poignée de mon sac de cours posé sur mes genoux.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Alice. "Ce n'est que Carlisle. Tu sais qu'il ne va pas te faire de mal."

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'entrée de l'hôpital, où des infirmières prenaient leur pause, grignotant leur en-cas. Alice avait garé la voiture à quelques mètres seulement. Le tableau de bord de la Volvo indiquait 3 : 23 PM.

"Je n'aime pas cet endroit," mentis-je.

Même si ce dernier fait était en partie vrai, je ne voulais pas lui avouer que, en réalité, je me sentais mal à l'aise en présence de Carlisle. Il était vraiment gentil, et m'aidait beaucoup, mais depuis qu'il avait admis être immortel, je me sentais tellement insignifiante à côté de lui ! Impressionnant, il l'avait toujours été pour moi. Les médecins m'impressionnaient en général, surtout ceux qui sont gentils… Désormais, j'étais nerveuse rien qu'à l'idée de lui parler, car non seulement il était un gentil médecin, mais en plus il était un vampire immortel. Il devait avoir vu beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, des bonnes comme des mauvaises, et malgré tout il conservait ce côté humain, ne faisant preuve d'aucune condescendance. Ces gens-là sont ceux qui en imposent le plus.

"Voudrais-tu que je t'accompagne ? Je pourrais te montrer directement où est son bureau, sans passer par l'accueil. La secrétaire me connait bien."

"D'accord," acceptai-je, résignée.

Nous sortîmes donc de l'auto, et Alice me prit par la main pour m'entraîner vers l'hôpital, comme si elle me sentait littéralement réticente à y aller par moi-même. Sa main froide, pour une fois, me fit du bien, me rassura. Dans l'ascenseur, elle me libéra et me sourit d'un air réconfortant.

"Avec Carlisle, n'hésite pas à lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur," me conseilla-t-elle. "Je ne connais personne au monde qui sait écouter et conseiller mieux que lui. Je sais qu'il peut être assez impressionnant au début, mais tu ne tarderas pas à te détendre, je te le promets."

"Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ?" demandai-je. "Tu lis l'avenir ?"

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, et la porte s'ouvrit avec un « ding ! ». Je sortis, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse de la part d'Alice : ma dernière question était surtout une remarque sarcastique face à sa trop grande confiance en elle-même.

"Exactement !" s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant. "Je me demandais quand tu allais saisir. Le bureau de Carlisle, c'est la porte au bout du couloir à gauche ! A plus tard !"

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur elle, et je me retrouvai seule dans un couloir quasiment vide.

"Elle lit l'avenir," marmonnai-je pour moi-même, sceptique quant à la véracité de cette affirmation. "On n'est plus à une révélation près," décidai-je finalement.

Regardant ma montre, et me rendant compte qu'il était déjà 29, je me hâtai vers la porte qu'Alice m'avait désigné. L'inscription _Dr C. Cullen_ était gravée sur une plaque couleur or, collée sur le mur à côté de la porte 164. Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors que je m'apprêtais à toquer, et le médecin en question apparut. Je remarquai immédiatement qu'il ne portait pas sa blouse blanche, mais une simple chemise bleu clair dont il avait relevé les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Il avait autour du cou une écharpe légère de couleur gris clair, qui le rendait tout à fait sexy. Mais bon, pas mon genre. Trop vieux. Certainement plus vieux que ce que je pouvais imaginer.

"Bérénice," salua-t-il avant de s'écarter pour me laisser entrer dans son bureau. "Comment vas-tu ?"

Le bureau n'était pas très grand et assez impersonnel, sombre. Çà et là, des cadres étaient accrochés au mur, mais ils avaient dû être installés là par l'hôpital, et quelques diplômes étaient mis en évidence derrière le bureau. Carlisle me guida avec une main sur mon épaule jusqu'à un petit canapé qu'on avait installé un peu en retrait avec un fauteuil noir, à gauche de l'entrée, tandis que je répondais distraitement que j'allais bien. Je m'assis sur le canapé, mais Carlisle resta debout.

"Qu'est-ce que tu souhaiterais boire, Bérénice ?" demanda-t-il. "J'ai ici du thé et du café, mais ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout d'aller te chercher un chocolat chaud au distributeur."

"Du thé, merci," répondis-je, gênée.

Je regardai le médecin s'affairer : remplir la bouilloire, sortir une tasse, puis le thé.

"Comment se fait-il que tu aies cela dans ton bureau ?" demandai-je. "Je pensais que tu ne buvais… que du…" J'hésitai sur le dernier mot. Cela rendait la chose tellement plus gore !

"Je ne me nourris que de sang," répondit le vampire d'un ton léger, me permettant de ne pas finir ma phrase. "Mais les collègues ne savent pas cela. Au moins, je peux expliquer pourquoi ils ne me voient jamais à la machine à café."

"Ah." Un vampire, un vrai, me faisait face et m'expliquait comment il se fondait dans la masse, et c'était tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

"C'est en partie pour cela que je voulais te parler," continua-t-il. "Cela ne doit pas être une chose simple que d'apprendre que les vampires existent, et qu'ils sont tes camarades de classe."

"Tu m'en diras tant," grommelai-je.

"Tu n'es pas très loquace aujourd'hui," fit-il remarquer en revenant vers moi. Je haussai les épaules. Il me tendit une tasse fumante, et je le remerciai tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil en face de moi. "Je suis inquiet pour toi," affirma-t-il. "Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec ton père…"

"Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça." Le silence s'installa tandis que j'hésitai à poursuivre. Puis je me lançai, décidant que je n'avais rien à perdre : "Il ne m'a jamais aimée, mais il a commencé à me frapper seulement après…" Je sentis les yeux me picoter alors que mon cœur me faisait littéralement souffrir. Malgré ma résolution, j'étais incapable de continuer. Je dus poser la tasse sur la table basse pour porter les mains à ma poitrine. Carlisle, inquiet, quitta son fauteuil pour s'asseoir près de moi et posa une main froide et réconfortante sur mes omoplates.

"Prends ton temps, Sweetheart…" souffla-t-il avec une infinie douceur. "Je sais que ça fait mal."

Je ne levai pas les yeux vers lui, préférant à la place relever la manche de mon bras droit. La cicatrice blanchâtre était toujours là, et, bien qu'une telle vue me fît souffrir, je la regardai pour me donner du courage.

"Ma sœur, Esther… Elle est morte."

Je me tus, rassemblant le courage nécessaire pour continuer, et le silence régna de nouveau, profond.

"Elle était tout pour moi," continuai-je en fixant toujours la cicatrice. "A nous deux, nous formions un être. Littéralement, car nous sommes nées siamoises. Nos bras étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, et nous sommes restées ainsi jusqu'à nos seize ans. Avant, il aurait été trop compliqué de nous opérer, à cause de la croissance." Je m'interrompis pour boire une gorgée de thé, car ma gorge était sèche à force de pleurer et de parler. Désormais, je me trouvais dans une sorte d'engourdissement émotionnel, comme si j'étais trop fatiguée pour ressentir quoi que ce soit. Alors je poursuivis. "Nous ne voulions pas être séparées, mais Esther avait développé une arythmie cardiaque, et cela risquait de m'affecter, car mon cœur aurait dû prendre le relais, ou quelque chose du genre. Moi, je m'en fichais, au contraire, je voulais l'aider. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure sans moi. Mais mon père a décidé que le traitement qu'on recevrait toutes les deux pour renforcer nos cœurs coûterait plus cher à la longue que l'opération de séparation, alors il a profité que nous soyons mineures pour prendre la décision seul." Les larmes revinrent, mais de rage, cette fois. "Crois-moi, si tu avais été mon médecin à l'époque, tu m'aurais détestée," avouai-je à Carlisle. "Je me suis tellement battue contre tout le monde… Mais ma sœur ne me soutenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas m'entraîner dans sa mort, elle disait. Je m'en fichais, moi, et j'ai continué de me battre. Ils ont dû me sédater à plusieurs reprises, alors que ce n'était pas bon pour ma sœur…

"Après l'opération, mon bras était opérationnel, mais pas le sien. Elle était très faible. Toute pâle. Trop chaude. Puis une infection post-opératoire s'est déclarée. Ils ont tout essayé, mais elle ne se rétablissait pas. Je suis restée près d'elle tout ce temps. Je ne voulais même pas la quitter pour aller aux toilettes, je n'étais même pas habituée à aller seule aux toilettes ! J'avais vécu seize ans accrochée à elle, et ils s'attendaient à ce que je sache comment vivre ! Un jour, le médecin nous a dit qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, à moins d'un miracle.

"Quelques jours plus tard, je l'ai senti. Elle peinait à respirer. Elle… m'a… fait ses… adieux. Et elle a arrêté de… respirer. Comme ça. Je crois que je me souviens de l'enterrement… Mais pas du reste."

"Du reste ?" demanda Carlisle après avoir laissé un petit moment de silence.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé durant les cinq mois qui ont suivis. Elle est morte sans moi. Elle est morte sans moi. Sans moi. Ça fait trois cents dix-sept jours. Elle est morte sans moi."

J'avais raconté mon histoire d'une voix monocorde et dépourvue d'émotion. A l'intérieur, pourtant, je bouillonnais. Des points rouges dansèrent devant mes yeux, et la tête me tourna. Soudain, tout ne fut que ténèbres.


End file.
